Winchester HellFire
by TheOneWhoDecides
Summary: Former Bully and racist juvenile delinquent, Cardin Winchester faces a crisis from within and his future ahead of him. Realizing the mistakes of his past, he vows to redeem himself. But when his troubles start creeping up on him, he is given the choice to become Remnant's new peacemaker. Winchester's a lone wolf... a crisp one known primarily as ... The Ghost Rider.
1. Disastrous Beginning

Stepping off of the Bullhead, Cardin began taking the breathtaking view of his current home of defense, studies, and overall training: Beacon. During his ride, he saw a couple of certain students on the ship. One was a girl with short red hair along with a female next to her with long blonde hair and beautiful purple lilac eyes. He remembered them both as one of his victim's friends. Surprisingly the younger girl was the leader of a team, also consisting of 2 other females. One black-haired, one snow white-haired. Though the blonde could be considered a hottie, the redhead was more unique, such as her silver eyes and rather younger appearance.

He used to remember hearing a tale about warriors with blessed silver eyes and how they would be deemed as to the ones saving the world. But Cardin had soon come to known that life isn't a fairy tale. It would not always end with a happy epilogue.

The clear blue skies were the ones exactly the same color as his eyes. It was a nice scenery to help ease the mind. Even for a fighter like Cardin. Today instead of wearing his normal armor, he chose something different. He was wearing just a black "Beacon Academy" hoodie, blue jeans and black running sneakers. Taking slow and steady steps as if he was a newborn walking for the first time, he set forward for Beacon, once again.

'Hmm. Hard to believe I'm actually in a state like this. But... Was there any doubt that I would? Sooner or later, it was bound to happen.' Cardin thought to himself, still grasping the moment of taking the next step in his day.

He could hear the constant groaning of one certain blonde from behind him. No, not the female blonde, rather a male blonde who has a weakness when boarding air vessels. This would be a scraggly skinny guy who would throw up the second he's even on a ship. No seriously, he will literally upchuck when the bullhead isn't even flying. Oh glory.

"Uough man, this is going to suck today. I feel like a tornado did a number on my stomach and 'Hgmhh!' " the blond stopped with a sickening sound of stomach acid fighting to erupt from his mouth.

'Okay, I understand he ain't feeling too hot, but can he at least shut up about it and bitch somewhere where others can't hear it? Sheesh.'

Speed walking away from the blonde klutz, he could see closer of Beacon with each step he took. Finally stopping in front of what seemed to be the main entrance. Across from the main building was a small statue of a huntsman and huntress.

Though it was just a creation engraved as to means of to fight what was best for mankind, it made Cardin feel something that he just couldn't put his finger on. Vengeance? A passion to kill all that is dark and evil? What, he asks. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he knew that his leadership was brought up to question as well his choices in the past and present.

Deep within him was an ulcer upsetting him and coming stronger than ever each time, it was guilt finally dawning upon him in the first time in a long time, metaphorically of course, or maybe even literally.

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

What was that?

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

"...cuse me ?"

Huh?

Cardin started with a jolt of surprise as he shook himself out of his deep thinking. He looked to see someone familiar. It was the same girl with red hair and silver eyes. She was shorter than he last remembered seeing her. Maybe about 5'3. Most likely she was 15.

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE !" A loud high pitched innocent screech made his ears cringe slightly if not for his patience.

With a growl of frustration, he responded. "What do you want ?"

"Well, you're that Cardin-what'shisface guy, right ?"

Cardin narrowed his eyes.

"That's the rumor."

She raised an eyebrow at that, giving that due to her age she really wouldn't understand much sarcasm, especially from Cardin.

"I was just wondering about something that I kinda been wanting to ask."

He squinted his eyes more at the younger teen, gesturing with his arms for her to get to the paint.

"Which is? "

She looked downwards, digging her boot into the ground floor, trying to find the right way to start it off.

"Well, it's just that.. hmm.. Ah, why do you..." she started before murmuring something incoherent for the big brute to make out.

"What ?"

"I said. Why do you act like such a big fat jerk to Jaune and Velvet and everyone else ?"

Oh, so that's what she wanted to know? God, he didn't need this kind of attention, 'specially from a kid.

"Jesus, look, kid, I don't have time for this kind of crap. Scram."

"But it's just a simple question, can't you just tell me why?"

"Oh, to the hell with this,"

Winchester looked away from Ruby, starting down near the cafeteria. Having to explain one's self for such a big topic is never easy for anyone, even if they were a bully to others that didn't deserve it.

'Why. Out of all the people, this kid's gotta ruin whatever 'happy' mood I've gotten for the past friggin' days. Jeez.'

Little did he know a certain Rose was in walking answer demanding pursuit.

"Hey wait! You never answered my question."

"Boohoo for you then."

"But wait, I mean surely there's a reason for having hate for them, right ?"

"Just shut up. I'm not in the mood, so- so stop pushing."

There was a tremble in his voice, in fact, his heartbeat was going rather quickly than normal. He was getting mad.

'She needs to stop. SHE needs to STOP'

"But I need to know as to why you always bully them. It's in my role as team leader to assure the safety of my friends unlike you."

Cardin stopped right then and there. Though he was sure a Schnee wasn't nearby, from all of a sudden, the atmosphere grew cold and dreadful. Despite such a chilly feeling for the Rose girl, he was heated up to the brim to where Lava would seem like being next to the heater compared to Cardin.

"What... did you say ?"

"No, you heard me this time, I know you did," she said in triumph.

"Stop i-it. Now," he said with unstable shaky hands.

Winchester was getting angry. Yes, he has been in the past been told off by one Blake Belladonna but never was he expecting more of this from a girl when he was minding his own business. Is this what it felt like when he picked on others?

Sure, during his childhood, never once was he belittled by society. But there was the start of his bad influence of where it all began. When one student was being bullied by other kids, Cardin was brought to question as to what he thought of Faunus. He never hated them as a kid, but in order to not become an outcast, he chose to stick with the crowd. Poor choice in retrospect.

There was a familiar uncomfortable pinch in his cheeks and eyes, and having brought up bad doings of his own back then wasn't helping out. He needed to get away quickly so he wouldn't be in shame in front of the girl.

"Why do you always bully Jaune? He's never done anything to you. Every time I actually see you it's when you're harassing Velvet or Jaune."

"KID, I'm not" His voice went hoarse. "I'm not joking, leave me alone. I got to head back to my dorm, so just... drop-" Was all he could say before he had to strain his voice to stop it becoming suspiciously hurt.

So he started to walk away. His plan to hold it in was failing already as his arm subconsciously made its way to wipe his eyes. 'Damn it', he thought.

"Wait up, hey... are you.. crying ?"

He didn't answer, rather he tried to massage his temples and pinch his nose while his eyes remained closed. But all actions led to some tears of frustration to leak out. Cardin was trying to breathe in and out so he can calm down but it was futile.

"Go away... Just leave me... leave.. me" he stumbled off while choking down some sobbing. Just then, things just got worse when all of a sudden came the voice of someone.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Cardin ?"

All words belonged to none other than the sister of little red, Yang Xiao Long. He didn't want to face it that he was going to have a hard time, and it was only true with the arrival of two other people.

"What did he do this time ?"

He instantly recognized it to be the Belladonna girl herself. 'Please, quit, I've had enough, I deserve it, there, happy ?'

"What doesn't he do? Aside from make a public disgrace of himself." Weiss Schnee said. No explanation about who she was, everyone knew her. "He's obviously up to no good, isn't that right, Winchester ?"

He was only losing the sound of their voices as he grew deaf. The many eternal pleas that buzzed around in his head were what clouded his focus on the girls. He pictured many scenarios for no reason, such as him being bullied, him being depressed and then... Suicide!

Shaking his head, he knew that his wild imagination was getting the better of him. 'Take a breather, man. Take a breather.'

"...to You !"

Someone was talking to him now. His hearing coming back, the pain still remaining. His eyes begging to be wiped, they were itchy. Cardin listened for the next one to say his name. Here it was.

"Hey, blockhead! Do you hear me? I'm talking to you !"

The distasteful sound in one Xiao Long's voice made it bad enough to send Cardin into another wave of melancholy. He could only bare anymore as it was about to be revealed.

"I... I hear you..."

The tone of his voice made all girls go wide-eyed as to seeing the long-awaited moment that they could only dream of seeing from Cardin. But now, they weren't ready, nor did they seem to be dancing in glee and squeal with joy. No, now they wanted to pound Cardin senseless in hopes that he'd drop dead.

It had to be Ruby to gain the momentum to step up and see if this was for real. Closer now, she spoke.

"Why are you crying ?"

"I'm not... crying..."

There was a pained grunt in his voice that slipped out voluntarily, making the 4 girls feel odd.

"Dang, Ruby. You really did a number on this chump, huh ?"

Leave it to Yang to make matters worse as she laughed hysterically while hugging her baby sister, seemingly proud of breaking Cardin. However, Ruby wasn't exactly cheery as her sister was.

"Yang, stop," Ruby said as she gently pushed away from Yang's embrace. "I didn't do anything like that. All I did was just ask why he's a bully."

That sparked the floodgates to burst open for Cardin now, the river poured out, leaving trails to be seen dripping out like a leaky faucet. Now he was holding his face with one hand as he shook his head in shame for breaking down in front of the girls. He started walking away as he silently sobbed despite it being audible.

'Am I really such a piece of garbage? Oh god.'

Team RWBY was exchanging glances at the event that just occurred 6 seconds ago.

"I didn't think you were able to bring such a barbaric dunce down to his knees, Ruby. I actually envy you."

"Weiss, that wasn't..."

She let out a tired sigh.

"It wasn't my intentions of making him cry."

Out of all the four, it was Blake who seemed to be irritated at the topic. She started speed walking to catch up with the Winchester, it wasn't difficult as he was so close.

"Blake what are you-"

Yang's question was cut short by Blake's rising voice.

"How does it feel now, Cardin ?" Blake demanded as she shoved Cardin's shoulder to grab his attention.

Said Cardin was no fool to the question, he knew too well of what she meant. Wiping his tears away for more to pour down, he answered while his eyes focused on her.

"H-horrible..."

The Faunus girl glared intensely at him as he sniffled.

"Good, because it's nothing compared to what you bring upon the other students here. The same goes for the Faunus"

The boy only quivered his lip down at her and let tears roll down as he sobbed away. "Oh man..." he said in a pitch. "Please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, let me just go-"

"And what, just let you off the hook for another day of your nonsense? You're beneath me, Winchester."

The venom in her voice was definitely hard to miss, making it harder for Cardin to swallow without a lump in his throat. He coughed during his sobbing as his eyes were turning red and puffy.

"Stop... I didn't even do anything..."

That's what set Blake off. Her eyes for a mere second had turned feral, slanted and dangerous. Cardin himself would have missed a heartbeat if he wasn't distraught enough.

"You liar!"

He didn't remember feeling it, but she had slapped him across the cheek, her hand covered with his tears.

"Seems ironic, doesn't it? Huh ?!"

The cat Faunus shoved him again, moving him barely as he fell on his rear, pouring his tears in the palms of his hands as they leaked through. This wasn't the girl that team RWBY knew, Yang stepped up quickly.

"Woah, Blake! He's not worth it. Don't let him under your skin like that, he's garbage."

'Yeah, no kidding.'

"I know that! But if he thinks he deserves forgiveness for being so arrogant, idiotic and a monster, he-"

"Miss Belladonna !"

Everyone, except Cardin, felt like they just stepped into some deep shit as they had all eyes on none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Mug in hand, disappointed written on his face and the eyes that could make you weep. Cardin could only feel guilty, but he didn't know why. So the next thing that only came to mind as to get out. He got up and tore ass away from them all.

In what seemed like hours slowly passing by, all 5, team RWBY of 4 and 1 Ozpin, they all had a shocked expression. Ozpin was the one that stood out however, it took a lot to switch his facial expression aside from his smirk or stern look. What was spread on his face was a look of pure loss, as if Cardin was snatched from a Nevermore and never coming back. He demanded answers.

"Care to explain, young ma'am ?"

"Oh well, it was just a little fluke, Professor Ozpin, we'll just-" said a nervous Yang while she scratched her head in a sheepish manner.

"I was talking to Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long."

His tone was dead serious and cold, everyone was taken back when he didn't address her by her last name like most of the teachers did. All eyes were on Blake.

"Now, it's not just another dispute that starts with Mr. Winchester with his known no-good deeds, but now it ends with him seemingly ganged up against for the wrong reasons."

Blake didn't feel talking back was a choice, so she had to just go with it.

"He- he- he..."

"He what? Spit it out," Ozpin said impatiently.

'What the hell ?' Yang thought. 'Why does he care so much about this ? Especially Cardin! Cardin !'

"I did it, Professor."

The headmaster turned his attention to the one who made the statement. Ruby.

"Explain now."

Cardin kept running. Sprinting with all of his power, even using aura to get as far away from the spot as possible. Although he was only venturing deeper into trees and branches, he didn't dare look back to where a new source of hauntings would torture him. He couldn't feel the tears as he ran faster than Ruby's semblance speed, he actually felt pain shooting up in his legs. But Cardin didn't dare stop until he lost the ability to walk.

More tears were blown away as the wind drilled deep into his eyes, making it hurt even worse. What felt like lava shooting in his legs and his muscles clenching tight as hell, he fell. He fell face first into the grass, not feeling like standing up. He just poured his pain into the earth's floor.

"Things got to get better, they just got to."

He lay on the ground, just letting it out and bawling. He wished he never existed. He wished he could start over. To erase the pain of the innocent and be the better man that few loved ones wanted him to be.

He vowed vengeance.

 **Vengeance from himself...**


	2. A Rough Start Ends With Blazing Results

**Cardin's POV**

All I wanted, starting today, was just to be left alone. To figure out how to solve my problems the way I wanted to. But fate tends to catch up and come back stronger than ever,like my anger,like my **pain**. I've never felt so broken before, so vulnerable from my emotions, so... Stupid. No, that's just what it is. I'm so stupid. All the years of torturing faunus's, bullying people into what I wanted from them, fright and depression. Why did I keep on and on until this month ? What was controlling me to do so ? What's this beast inside of me ?

Do I have a soul ? Do I have any morals ?

Obviously not. I'm nothing but scum. I let myself and those who believed in me down. No friends. Russell, Dove and Sky don't count. Those are only chumps who go with what the crowd does, true friends don't back each other up for the wrong reasons, especially when they **leave you for dead**. That doesn't make me the better man though, I probably deserved death. Would I have done the same thing, run away from my problems and let people take the consequences ? I don't know. I really don't know. What's my purpose in life ?

All these questions and aching pain, it tears me apart. And that's when I finally realize, I haven't cried like that since I was 7. If it wasn't an accident of me being hurt, it was the whipping from the old man, no acknowledgement from my mother, cigarette burns that wouldn't heal the normal child. I'm not normal. I carry the scars, and yet it makes me weaker. What doesn't kill a man, makes him stronger. But for me, I die even more. Each passing day is a new day for survival. I'm pissed that I finally have woken up to reality.

I've been given a dose and I'm hungover, my eyes sore and puffy, my throat dry as my luck. No willpower to move on. I was a mess. A large disappointing mess.

I was a bastard at birth, a misguided boy all the way up to now, a wandering soul in search of a motive to live. What kind of person is supposed to live knowing all he's done in his life was nothing but pain giving as well. I've suffered and let others feel my pain, no. That's not right.

They haven't felt my pain, only what they would call harassment. Nothing that would encourage them to function. My pain is unbearable, so much it made me brainwashed into thinking I was royalty, something. I thought I was something.

Despite it all, my breakdown was barely the least of my worries. I laughed in spite of myself. I was so done with my life that... Maybe Suicide wasn't such a bad idea. A slap to my head said otherwise as I started thinking straight again. I still felt horrible, as if it was hunger. I ate today, so it was what I dreaded that was afflicting me. **_Regret and guilt._**

No good in just eating dirt while sulking, now is there ?

I brought myself up with only a little bit of hesitation chaining my legs down, but I got up. I took the time to finally breath in and out. _'Calm yourself down, man. No matter what, remain calm and focused.'_

I muttered the mantra aloud now to ease my troubles. I was better now, honestly I even felt wide awake despite the night time.

 _'Wait ? Night time ?'_

I was aghast to see how quick it felt from my escape to me standing up right now. I must have slept it off, I do that when I'm usually upset. Especially... When I'd be sent to my room after a beating. You try relaxing in bed with a black eye and your body into hysterics, your heart beating faster than a jackhammer. Glory, it made me excited. Not in the good kind of excited either, just shaken up, that's all. I didn't know what time it was, but considering it was after 4 in the afternoon when I arrived back at Beacon, it was getting pretty close to late at night. Definitely not midnight, _not yet._

I felt like a fool though, like as if I didn't need to do what I did back there. I was thinking it was childish, although this only comes to me in hindsight. You don't have as much as control as you would think in the heat of the movement. What happens just does, you can't change the past and you sure as hell can't make it seem like it was nothing. You have to face it one way or another. All lead to tragedy. Before it came to me as interesting, I was already walking back to where I had ran from. I let out a sigh and felt tired, mentally and physically. I guess I would just have to worry what would happen tomorrow. I mean, I'm not in trouble, that's for sure, but I might deal with only the students, mostly that Ruby girl.

I was angered by the reminder of her existence. ' _Don't, there's no use in making it worse by letting them get to you. You're a man, so act it.'_

Finally calming down, I could see Beacon from 5 yards away. I was back home. _'Home ?'_

I shouldn't have kid myself.

My feet weren't even close to making any sounds of disturbance as the nighttime creatures took over, 'Thank you Mr. Owl.'

I could only describe walking in the moon's reflecting lights as only something I'd feel in a dream. Unreal and an amazing experience. I felt like was about to commit a crime, even if I was showing up back to my dorm where the other students might find me later than usual. So what ? They're nothing in my life, not yet.

I walked back inside the dorm, walking down the hallway in case anyone was out for some reason. Fortunately for me, there wasn't anyone in sight. So steadily and slowly, I crept down the halls. I was only about 14 feet away from my dorm room. Just so close. But my body froze as I could voices coming around the corner next to my door to my room. They were very close, as in 1 step away close from about to see me. I couldn't move. I could only hear a female's voice and instantly I believed it to be Ruby and the girls. The sound of footsteps were just a sec from me.

 _'Shit, time to face the music then I guess.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and swallowed down my nervous lump.

No more steps as someone or more had stopped , I could tell.

"Oh, it's you, Cardin."

Wait.. It was a guy's voice now. I opened my eyes to see Jaune, some loser I messed with for kicks. Along side him was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, a very known student throughout the school and pretty much everywhere. If I had to be completely honest, the chick was smoking hot, a real life goddess that you could come across sooner than you could ever. The green eyes that she possessed had an uninterested style that also hinted annoyance. I really couldn't blame her though, if you were left to deal with someone's arrogant behavior for... Um, I think it's been like what, 4 months. _'Glory, I'm a fucking dick.'_

I turned my attention back on them.

"Yeah, hey, Arc."

We stood there in silence. Just me, Arc and the Niko's girl rolling her eyes to the left with her hands on her hips, seemingly waiting for whatever trouble I was going to give. Today was their lucky day, but I had no intentions to do so at the moment, or at all. I just looked to the ground, tired with sleepy worn out eyes. I only did nothing, waiting for what they did next.

"So nothing then ? No taunts, no manhandling me ?" he said in a confused tone. Even the girl herself turned to me with a quizzical look.

"Sorry to disappoint. Just not in for it today, but I guess you could tell for these past weeks."

"Yeah ? So, are you done harassing me ?"

"Looks that way."

That seemed to come off to him as he took it with a stunned look. However, Niko's seemed to scowl again. Just like that Belladonna girl. I pictured her green eyes with Amber. I shivered physically and winced with my eyes tightening. As if cold water was splashed on me, it felt cold.

"What's with you, Winchester ?"

I took it to be Niko's voice asking.

"Don't call me that."

"I most certainly feel as though saying your first name wouldn't be any different."

As right as she was, it wouldn't have meant anything, let alone it be reminder of my existence.

"Well," I started off, shaking off the moody tone of mine, "Let me put it like this. You won't have to ever use that name or even have to remember me. Maybe one of these next days I'll be dead."

Now Niko's was looking at me. "What?" She sounded somewhat as if she was lecturing me.

"You heard me. I'm sorry for wasting your time and being a nuisance, that's all I was right ? Big bad and stupid Cardin fucking up everyone's day."

I left before they could say anything else, however I did catch a glance at Jaune in small shock and Pyrr- I mean, Nikos, looking at me with her mouth agape. Her eyes are what made me slightly interested, I really hoped she didn't start feeling bad for the enemy. God forbid.

I closed the door, not giving a rats rear if it was a little loud, I just took my shirt off and fell dead on the bed, plunging my face into darkness. Maybe this time I can wake up, feeling better at least.

Gosh. What a day. First I get back on the Bullhead to come back, get one of the worst moments that I never wanted to face in a wrong way and cried. Don't ever think of the crying, man, I thought. I just tried to sleep. The nap didn't help at all, I'll tell you what. I found out later on that I couldn't sleep for a couple of hours.

I could see my vision clearing up as I could make out the surrounding of my dorm room. I groggily stood up, regretting it soon as I moved too fast for me to feel weaker. Nonetheless I got up. I didn't want to have to tell the other three what happened last night, but thank god they weren't in the room. During these weeks, we just drifted apart. When I would stop bullying the rabbit girl or Arc, they would look at me as if I was nuts. Screw them. I'm not like them. I'm not. I received a message that was left seemingly left 2 hours ago, it was 9:35 right now. Headmaster Ozpin had left a text saying, _'I would like to discuss some urgent matters with you as soon as you wake up. Do not head to your classes first. No further questions.'_

I thought of the many scenarios popping in my mind, Detention. No, I mean I really did nothing wrong. So this time, I knew it would be anything but punishment. But if I was wrong, then that meant I would be automatically be handed bouquets of flowers and praises from every students. We all know that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. So I decided to just put on my uniform with the same shirt. I took my time heading to his office. I had already missed my first too classes, so it was worthless to just head in there unexpected with a scold and lecture from Goodwitch. It was hard to walk in a straight line while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I finally stood in front of the door that lead to his office.

Finally just going for it after sighing exhaustively, I entered. In fact, it was the first time I stepped in here, and it so wasn't what I had expected. If anything, it wasn't some place where I'd want to spend my free time, I'd take the forbidden forest in a heartbeat. Waiting there, coffee mug in hand, was Ozpin. His gaze towards me promised a serious session for what ever to happen. I'd be respectful this time and just do as he asks. What else was I to do ?

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I should hope you know why I called upon you, Mr. Winchester."

The voice in my head said 'Of course'. I told it to shut up, it's bad enough I was a smartass, I didn't need to go crazy and have myself toy with me. Okay, that didn't sound right. Ew.

"No sir, I have a good idea." His eyes hadn't broken their focus on me, I could practically feel his stare. It wasn't exactly nice.

"Take a seat."

I did so.

"Cardin, I'm never one to sugarcoat so I'll just get to the point. You were afflicted yesterday afternoon."

I looked at him and down to the floor with eyes that agreed but were soaked in shame.

"I know. But please, you gotta believe me I-"

"I know already, Mr. Winchester. In fact, Miss Rose had already explained, everything."

I felt the pin stuck itself in my stomach as the news had felt like utter dread.

"Oh..."

"Yes. The rest of team RWBY had finally decided to speak right after. They let me know quite well. And here you are, do you know what it is that ties with you ?"

The moment of truth, huh? Guess I was really being punished. Damn it. I felt my world crumbling down again, instead, it wasn't ending with tears. It was only ending with me embracing it and let it eat away on the inside. Here goes nothing.

"Yes, sir. During my time here at Beacon, no, all my life to be exact, I've caused trouble. You don't know what I've done during my time. I've brought only pain among others, trouble, harassment. I bully faunus', normal students. I've neglected the responsibilities given to me. I've only done what the voice inside me tells me to do. Go with the crowd. Embrace ignorance, face away from the consequences. I know what I've done."

Ozpin was, to say the least, a bit surprised, his eyes were widening during every second of my monologue. But I wasn't finished.

"So it came as to no surprise as to what was happening for the first time, being given a dose of reality can come out of one of two ways. For the worst or for the better. I can honestly only see it as the worst. But right now, as in this very second. It's for the better. I'll be straight with you too, Sir. I broke yesterday, it led me to cry. Cry like I never have in the past. I think somewhere, in maybe another world, there's one where it never has any trouble. No Grimm, no evil White Fang members. No more Winchesters. The legacy of stupid junk should never have any role anywhere within people's lives."

Now Ozpin was shocked to see me like this, I didn't know why. Ozpin was about utter something but I caught on.

"Please, Sir. I'm not finished. Please just hear me out and you can send me away."

I breathed in and out.

"Look at me. 17 years old, been here for lord knows how long. Causing trouble. Doing nothing that a true Huntsman would do. I serve no purpose here. I'm nothing, just another loser who gets in the way for those who truly have a goal. Where does mihead?d ? I got a few hunches. Home, the settlement where I was born. Juvenile hall, for well... You know. And if not those first two, then... There's Hell. I'm done, Sir."

Ozpin had to press his glasses back closer. He only stared at his desk for a minute before turning his head to Cardin, who was only looking down at his feet with emotionless eyes.

"Cardin."

"Yes Sir," I said nonchalantly. I didn't look at him, rather I was in another world. And even though I couldn't come to face that I wasn't in there, I went with the happy thoughts. I imagined the sun casting down to the earth, the skies were as blue as my eyes were. Clouds were barely around and people could happily gaze upon the sky without having fear of a nevermore cruising by. I could see people on about their business. They were happy, and no sense of pressure was put on them. It truly was glorious. In fact, somehow, I could see them shining with gold aura surrounding their each and every action. It wouldn't go away. The beam of hope was embedded in them. I saw kids running around, pulling at the pants of their parents, pointing at the source of their interests. Food stands, toys, posters of upcoming movies. The happiness was enough to make a war driven man light up like a Christmas tree. I was most certain every time something good happened, new life was brought. Babies were crying, for attention. The tears that welled up in the parent's eyes.

The beam of hope was embedded in them. I saw kids running around, pulling at the pants of their parents, pointing at the source of their interests. Food stands, toys, posters of upcoming movies. The happiness was enough to make a war driven man light up like a Christmas tree. I was most certain every time something good happened, new life was brought. Babies were crying, for attention. The tears that welled up in the parent's eyes.

Everywhere I could see, the vast land was peaceful. The wildlife wasn't covered with ash colored skin, red eyes or white boned armor. They sided with the lighter side of nature. A mother bird was sitting with her young, they chirped happily at the arrival of the protector. Each life form has a purpose. To do right, no matter what. I was never religious, but I could believe this world to be heaven. No trouble in sight, but true paradise. Something caught my eye. I was looking down at a boy, no older than 11 facing away from my view. His front unrevealed. His hair was burnt orange. He looked. Sad...

"Cardin!"

I jolted up, my ears were forced to spread wide. A chilling heat somehow washing over my body, perhaps my back was stiff. I was still in the office. Sitting with Ozpin. His eyes were rather no longer irritated, but truly angry, but only because he probably was trying to get my attention. His eyes were settling down and were soon normal as well as his signature smile that us students had seen at the initiations. Now I was truly baffled.

"I think you were dreaming about something. Something good. Now my dear boy, would you like to hear what I have to say."

"Yes, Sir."

"I think... you need some time to get used to a second chance given by yourself." He said with a smile. But I was getting no clue of what he meant.

"What ?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you've proven to accept the release of your inner demons grip. Although I admit you're still walking away in a shaken manner, you'll find a way to escape from it for good. Cardin, you truly have enlightened me. Would you like to know a secret ?"

I nodded my head.

"I knew you were starting to come around, even when I first saw you, something inside you was being tampered with by fate, and out came the true you. The better you."

"Really ?"

"Yes. I'm giving you the day off to cope and set aside from your burdens. And it will be mandatory as well, you've earned it."

I didn't say what I wanted to. I wanted to tell him that wasn't necessary but the voice inside told me to shut up.

"Okay, sir. I really do appreciate it. Thank you, Professor."

"No, thank you. You've shown to prove that life has its many surprises. We just have to see it to believe it. Well, if there's nothing else to discuss, I suppose you can leave whenever you would like."

I got the hint and decided to head back to my dorm, hopefully, I could catch up on sleep.

"Thank you, Professor. Have a good day."

"As to you too, Cardin. Oh and please do me one favor ?"

"Oh.. Yes sir, anything."

He looked at me with a frown and saddened eyes, "Don't run off like that again. You even had me worried. I was even going to send out a search party for you in case you hadn't shown up."

I was more than astonished to know that he cared about me, but this was all so much that I decided to go with it.

"I promise, Professor."

He smiled once more. "Very well. Enjoy yourself, Cardin."

"You too, Sir."

 _ **Normal POV**_

Cardin was enjoying his day so far now, it was 6 hours after his talk with Ozpin. Now, he was gazing off at the statue once more at the statue at the front entrance. He was going back into his new dimension that he had entered during his time with Ozpin. He would so-call 'float' above the towns of light. As if he were a bird, he could see their miniature sizes but could still see their enlarged pure happiness.

He decided he had enough and was going back to his dorm to sleep since there really was nothing else he thought of doing. He was walking back to the dorms, looking to see many students minding their own business. If he had to be honest, he felt okay. It was nice, quiet and peaceful. Although there were moments in his life that weren't bad or interrupted by negative means, he still favored the present instead of the past. Perhaps, today was the new start. The new age for the new Cardin Winchester, just maybe.

"Better perk up, kid"

What the...

He turned around to see if anyone was there. He had gotten away from the students, and no one was in sight. Just to humor himself, he spoke,"Hello?"

No reply.

"Huh. I must be losing my marbles."

He walked again and was about to enter through the door to his room until someone stopped.

"Hey, Winchester !"

It was the sound of the voice that had made his mind go blank. The voice that turned his world into shit not too long ago.

It was Ruby.

And with eyes the size of a mouse's, he turned to see team RWBY and team CFVY. Coco Adel herself with a smug smirk and eyes that showed off her good looks that would make most men's hearts flutter, but not Cardin, it rather pissed him off.

Nobody had a calm expression, all were stern, except for Velvet Scarlatina and Coco, in which the rabbit faunus had a worried look like she always did when trouble was around. Especially Cardin.

"Oh, come on..."

"You really know how to kiss ass, you teacher's pet."

A Xiao Long's voice isn't always good. It's problematic. And the voice will echo and spread to alert their presence. But not like a Winchester's.

 ** _He spreads like_ Wild Fire _._**


	3. Hope Burnt In Flames

**Normal POV**

I had no idea how to approach this moment, if anything I can't say I was scared, rather only nervous as to what was about to happen. But that's when I remembered my dorm room was just right behind me, I could feel the door knob against the palm of my hand that subconsciously grasped in search for a way out. All I gave before attempting to hide in my room was a timid look that wasn't fake, I really was nervous. I twisted the knob, it was locked !

'Shit!'

That's when I turned to face the door in a rather unreal speed to enter. I was trying to open with all my might, I had the idea maybe Sky, Dove Or Russell was in there. So I started banging the door hysterically. "Guys ! Open the door ! Now! Open the door !"

I was pried away from the door as an unholy strength slammed me to the side of the door. Of course the source of the manhandling was the Xiao Long girl. She cut off my air supply by pressing her elbow against my throat. I choked on my spit at the sudden actions. Her eyes still remained the peaceful Lilac eyes except even though still stayed normal, her glare was still hot enough to melt any confidence of leaving away.

"Nice try, jerk off. Your buddies are already inside there, we forced them to lock the door. Some friends if you ask me, Winchester."

I realized I was off the ground by just 5 inches, she was really strong. Incredibly strong.

I tried to speak, but the tight block of her elbow made it difficult. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I said as the air cut sharp and made me sound like a man who was dying of thirst, raspy. "They- aren't my friends-"

"Bullshit!"

I must have pissed her off beside I felt heat enveloping my upper body and sure enough her eyes were crimson and her hair flared up with flames surrounding her. I was already verbally pissing myself right now, the air supply was shortening even quicker as I could feel dizzy and faint. Why did this have to happen to me ? I thought Ozpin had gotten it all cleared and out of the way. These girls just wouldn't give up !

"Yang! Stop you're gonna suffocate him !" Came the voice of Blake coming to pull her away. I prayed for a miracle to happen right now as my vision was darkening. I tried scratching at her hands, the white marks forming as it didn't make any change. I bashed at her hands too, nothing.

 _'I'm dying'_

"Enough, stop it Yang ! Stop" I think it was the Ruby girl now. The bitch. She too was tugging at her sisters arm and successfully removed the blonde bombshell off of me. My vision finally was lighted up and I gasped for air as I coughed mercilessly, I was getting too excited as my throat was feeling tight and something forced was coming up, I puked up saliva out of shock. I looked down, surprised to see one little drop of red in there. _'Holy shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, these guys are gonna kill me !'_

"Let me at him ! This asshole needs a good beating for making us take the fall. This guy's a bully anyways, what's the big deal ?!" screamed the terrifying blonde devil. I was still shaking seeing her lose control, and I saw team CFVY, only Coco and the weird guy, Fox I think, closing in.

"Why are you doing this to me ?! Why can't you all just leave me alone ?!"

"You idiot, like you should talk !" Yelled Yang. I winced at that.

"We came here to give a message, Cardin." Said Ruby. What the hell did they mean by that ? A message ? From them or by someone else ? Were they gonna beat me or... Or no, no, they can't do that. This is Beacon. We're supposed to protect and stand against the Grimm. Not turn on each other. I was getting scared again and I could feel the dreadful familiar feeling of that hot pinch in my cheeks again. I was starting to have hot tears of frustration coming out. Damn it, this can't be happening.

Who do these people think they are? Sure, I'm a bastard, but you just can't jump someone out of nowhere. _'You shouldn't talk, kid. Look at all you've done, perhaps that girl really does have a point'_ said the voice. Damn it I was getting tired of 'it' talking shit to me!

"Shut the FUCK UP !"

The look on Ruby's face was that of being offended, but the sheer bone chilling death stare that came from Yang was enough to kill me. And I think I was about to. All I saw was Yang erupting with fire and escaping the grasp of her teammates before jumping up and throwing a fist at me. The only bad thing was that she had her weapons on too. I froze. I couldn't think of what to do, block and take the blow ? No, I jolted to the side just in time for her to plant a crater into the buildings floor. I spun to see her looking at me with those pissed off eyes. So I did the only thing I could do.

...

...

...

Run.

Team CFVY was blocking my entrance and I only pushed forward, shoving them out of the way. I couldn't see what was behind me, but somehow I could feel like fate was catching up with me as well as Yang and everybody else. I curse it all. All of this was for nothing. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Ozpin, he was bewildered. Just what exactly was he doing here ? Was he the one giving out 'the message' ? What was going on ?

"Cardin I-" he was starting off and I didn't want to know what he had done in order for me to suffer even more.

"You liar!"

He was taken back, as if I slapped him. I wanted to, oh god, how I wanted to.

"Cardin, what's going on ?"

"You told me this was over ! I'm out of here !"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and I tensed as he did so, I pushed away and started running again. I could hear him yelling to come back and that it was a misunderstanding. I ignored his pleas and just hauled. The students were all over the place, I brushed against them and they all could be heard murmuring about what I did this time, how bad it was and how I was gonna be put in my place. Fuck them! Fuck them all! Everyone is a piece of trash and they all are worse than me. There is no future, there is no future. Just run.

I did as I told myself too. I couldn't trust anyone, how can I ? They all are just traitors!

I took off like my life depended at it, and boy it sure did. Once out of the building, I could only head to one place to where ever my legs would lead me to in a bee line. What a way to turn my day into shit. I can't keep doing this, it was happening all over again. It stays calm and then out of nowhere trouble finds me. I took Ozpin's word for it to all be over.

Wait...

What if he just said that to make me feel better ? Did he set me up ?

That was it, wasn't it ?

He wanted these people to attack me. I wasn't in any state to be thinking clearly, no doubt. But I only kept running forward as I knew where I was going, don't know where though, but anywhere was better than here.

If they didn't want me there anymore, than fine. I didn't care. I wasn't doing good at Beacon anyways, I screwed up every time and I guess this is what I get. I was running fast enough for the tears to be nothing in the wind. I ripped off my uniform as I knew I was never going to be arriving at this place ever again. This would be the last time they ever heard of me. I'm doing them a favor.

 _'Damn it, goddamn it.'_

I had no one left. To think I was actually going to head of in a good direction with Ozpin's help. He lied to me. First my so called teammates lock me out to face the dogs. Two of the strongest teams come out to get me and tear my head off. When does it end ? Well, I'll make it end. Just not here. They wouldn't want to look embarrassing because of one their failures.

I was running faster than I ever thought was possible for me. Everything was just whizzing right past me, it got me so much I thought the environment was outrunning me. I didn't care though. I wasn't anything in this world, so what good was I doing here ?

The bull head docks seemed to have been my best option, but I reckon they had already thought that plan out. And there was no chance that they would just let one student on board for his mistakes. Fine! So I guess I'll find another way. I darted off to the place they would have to have trouble finding me in. The Emerald Forest. So now it was going to be like this then. A runaway dropout from Beacon Academy to escape for who knows what.

I had no clue as to where I was going. But anywhere was better than here. That's for damn sure. I kept running until something aloud was prompting me to run faster and faster.

"Cardin!"

I turned briefly to see it was members from JNPR chasing after me. Damn it, them too ! I had to get out of here and fast.

"Cardin, wait! Stop running !"

I recognized it to be Arc's. I bet he just wants to pummel me down with his team too. An ass kicking before departure. Well I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. I was determined to get out there and that was that. No one will stop me. I concentrated while closing my eyes, I had to quick so I wouldn't ram into something like a blind man. I focused my aura into my body and it eased my muscles everywhere and my legs were feeling brand new. I must have been at a cheetahs speed because when I turned back to look at them, they were merely only a dot from my spot.

I was getting out of here. The first sign of the trees that lead to the forest was the first sign of hope in a long time. I was pushed down on my stomach with a hard **_'thud'_** as I felt extra weight on top of my back. I ate shit and you better believe it that hitting your head after running 22 mph on the hard ground. I already had a headache coming from the impact as well as the voice of the attacker.

"Cardin, I won't have you leaving Beacon."

What the hell. It was Pyyrha !

"Ah, get off of me, Nikos!"

"No," she yelled as she twisted my arm behind my back forcing me to stand up with her other hand gripping my back. "Ozpin told us what happened. You need to come back, this isn't what you think."

"You're lying. I bet you're here to kill me, aren't you ?"

I felt a hard sting of pain as she whipped her palm against my cheek. I admit, it left me teary eyed, especially with the dirt in my eyes. She gripped both of my arms now. Her eyes looking up at me.

"Get a grip, will you! What's going on with you, Cardin!"

"I'm no good here, you wouldn't understand and you shouldn't care."

"Listen to yourself, are you just going to let this get the better of you?!"

I was too wrapped up in escaping that I couldn't piece up where she was getting at.

"No, you don't. I'm leaving and I won't let you stop me. I'm sorry for this!"

I focused my aura as I slammed my head against hers and I actually thought I cracked both of our skulls. It had hurt like hell. She was on her knees, holding her head and cursing under her breath. I didn't want to do it, it hurt me even more.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

I knelt down to grasp her arms and looked her in the eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but might as well start correcting my errors one step at a time. So I tried my best to transfer part of my aura to the main source of her discomfort. However, it was futile, as I almost passed out from overuse of my aura, as much as I was trying.

"Damn."

"What are you doing? One minute you're saying you're leaving, now you're sitting here. Cardin," she tugged at the collar of my t-shirt,"What is going on with you?"

I was getting dizzy from the headbutt and overuse.

"I.. I got to go. You don't understand, Teams RWBY and those second-year students, they want me dead. I got to go." She didn't say anything, keeping quiet was making me think this all was a mistake from the start. I was blocking out the thought without trying to worsen my aching head.

"Pyyrha!"

I could only make out the voice of someone I didn't recognize, another male. I saw it was a member of Arc's team, he was Asian with a pink strand of hair while the rest was natural black. Along him were Arc and the girl I heard as Nora. Chick was super strong as to what I also heard.

Pyrrha turned her head around and stood on her own before her legs buckled, making her fall down but didn't since the Asian caught her. I felt bad for that blow to the head. The Asian had handed her to Nora, instead, he had me to aggressively handle. He brought me off my feet but kept me on the ground as he rushed me forward and slammed me against the hard trees.

"What did you do to her, Cardin?"

"I had to-"

"Ren, stop. He's okay, he's okay," came from Pyyrha as her voice was sound faint after the second repeated claim.

"Pyyrha, are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, just drowsy."

Ren had his eyes back to me, except they weren't as bad the scolding from Yang. He took out his weapon and rested the barrel against my left eye. Oh come on, why there ?

"You better have a good reason why you suddenly have a majority of the school up in a rush as well as us."

"I do. I'm leaving, now as happy as you are to hear it, make it easy for yourself so at least one of your burdens can cause problems someplace else."

"Like I'd just do that, eye for an eye" he bashed the gun on my face, specifically, the fucking eye, I yelped in pain. I felt the blow, it made my bones rattle for some odd reason.

"There, it's all you're getting, much to my disappointment for hurting my teammate," he dropped me, leaving to tend to his friends before spitting on me. I looked at them, man I really was a degenerate. Finally Arc popped out, for some leader, he sure needs to catch up. Oh great, there I go again, being a hypocrite.

"Pyyrha, guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We caught him."

Now Arc looked back at me, stomping his boots. His turn I guess. He grabbed me and was going to repeat just what the chink did but I still was stronger than him. So I just shoved him back.

"Listen to me, you don't need to fight me. I'm not the enemy here, I'm only doing what you all want me to do."

"What, leaving ? What were you thinking, Cardin?"

"Look man, whatever I did back in the past is nothing excusable. I get that man, I get that. But I gotta get out of here, if I don't, I'm screwed."

All Arc did was not taking me seriously and went to check up on Pyyrha.

"I don't care anymore, fine, get out. Go. You loser," the venom in his voice was strong, it even made me dead inside. But this was my chance now, so I need to take it while the getting's good.

"Th-thank you, man. You're-"

"I already said you can go, didn't I? So get out of here!"

I didn't budge, but I nodded understanding his anger. I didn't blame him and I didn't hate him. So I turned around to limp my way to freedom. I felt something drip from my face, it was blood coming from my bruised eye and a gash was right in the middle of it. It hurt like a bitch, but I'll live.

"Wait, Cardin. Don't go," said Pyyrha's sweet voice. Wait, did I just think it was sweet? I mentally slapped myself against the head for thinking something stupid but true.

I turned my head back to the group. It was Pyyrha who stood from them.

"I can't, I got to. You wouldn't understand."

"Stop saying that. We can, if you'll tell us."

"WHY THOUGH?! I'm Not Your Friend! I Should Be A Deadbeat To You!"

She didn't seemed to be affected by my harsh tone, she was a strong girl though, I'll give her that.

"Because we know your pain, your attempts to be a better person. Don't waste it, you've made a good start."

"Good start," I said sarcastically,"What good start? I've tried, from just hours ago I tried to make a good person of myself. Then it's gone, my chance to be good."

"You are-"

"No I'm not. Lookit, I'm escaping, aren't I? What kind of Huntsman runs away from his problems?!"

The group didn't speak.

"Exactly, I ain't... I'm not a huntsman. Just another stupid kid going nowhere. Fare fucking well, no... hard... feelings."

With that said, I started off walking before the feeling my legs had left and I had to prop my elbows to lift me off. My mind told me it was over. They probably were right. I was done, I couldn't run anymore.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no condition of running away. You're exhausted and your aura is depleting, and you know it."

"Shut up, I know... that..."

It was the chink again, except there was no rage in his voice. Only understanding of my situation. I hated him for it because I wanted someone to hate, don't ask me why.

"Cardin. We're taking you back, either by escorting you there peacefully. Or by force," said Jaune with promise. I wanted to see if he would keep it however. This was the time where he needed to be the better man between us two, take the responsibility of being a leader.

"Alright then," I said before I steadying myself before I went on,"Prove it to me, Arc."

I stood up somehow, facing them with me slouching with my fists out poorly. He needed to do this, and part of me believed that he knew it as well. Somehow I'd be right. It was only going to end one way, we all knew how it would.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, man, you need to stick to your promises, you're the leader," I started towards him slowly,"So best me, Jaune."

He looked up when I said his name, he turned to look back at his group. Everyone of us knew what to be done, like I said, I wasn't thinking. It was all just so fast at the moment. Yang, the cornering, Ozpin. It's too much for me. It... was. Now. I just some sense knocked into me.

"Fine."

"Just know... I'm not stopping, until I'm either knocked out or if I'm dead, you got me?"

"Loud and clear, Cardin. Loud and clear."

"Good."

He walked towards me and swung. Damn, he's a little sloppy. Well, perhaps there will be time to fix that. I blocked it and socked him in the gut, he _'acked'._

"Ow. Damn it,"

"I told you. I'm coming back one of two ways. So if you need help, so be it."

Jaune understood.

"Ren."

"I know."

Okay, that might have been a bad idea. Too late now.

It was a matter of seconds that Ren had sweeped me off my feet and kicked down on my stomach, sending me to the ground. I was down but not out. Another kick was sent down but I rolled on my stomach and out of the way. Now it was getting serious. I waited for them to rush me. And both looked at one another and nodded. Damn, they had the same idea.

This wasn't going to end well.


	4. Burning Takeover

And there I was. I was laying in an alleyway, bleeding and bruised and like a stuck pig that's been hammered. I didn't exactly remember how I ended up here, the only little bits and pieces of it was me knowing I had escaped. But knowing now since I'm alone, banged up, I'm guessing I didn't leave without a fight. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out anything, it was still daytime yet I couldn't see properly.

Before all this, I had opened my eyes to see a box directly in my face and a small rat scurrying away. I didn't jump but I sneered as much as I could, it's hard when parts of your face is fucked up and looking like some Italian dish. After rolling on my back, I could see from the back and front of me that people were simply just waltzing on by. I tried calling out for help, but all there was that of what sounded like a croak from a frog.

There was a good portion of blood on my white t-shirt. My face was killing me though, it's like a ton of lead was in my cheeks, weighing me down. Primarily, my right side of my face. I touched that spot and could feel as if layers of my skin gone and with liquids oozing out. There definitely were bruises and my legs were still intact, but there were just several nasty cuts on my ankles.

I didn't know what to do now, I was away from Beacon like I wanted too but now, now I was at a loss. Maybe running away wasn't a good idea, could I just have hidden out for a little while and come back? No, chances were probably worst by staying there instead of escaping. But now I'm just conflicted by what I should do next.

I was tired, beaten and thirsty. What a pain. I knew there was no sense in just waiting for a miracle to happen, so I did my best at walking while holding the wall next to me for dear life. I reached the end of the alley and felt the bright white rays of sun cast down on me, blinding my eyes and I closed them instantly. After getting used to the light, I turned to the next corner and trudged on while leaning against the wall for support. I realized I was holding my left arm, I could only feel pain and my bones in there were definitely not normal. I must have fractured it because I could not get it to move and when I forced it, I'd regret it soon after with a yell.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath as I was pushing myself past my limits. My breath hitched and my eyes tightened from the agonizing numbness of my condition.

"I need to get the fuck out of here... I can't keep this up for long."

I felt like I was sick, my throat was sore and when I coughed it felt like something was tearing inside. Like instead of spit, to me, I thought it was blood I was coughing up. I was pretty bad off. My vision was getting somewhat better as when objects would get closer I could make out what they were. Such as when I bumped into a wall. I moved myself to a more open section of wherever I was at. To my surprise, but even though I was in Vale, there was no one around. Yeah I know, it's probably because of my temporary vision, but I mean it. No one was in town, maybe they all took a vacation.

'Wise ass.'

"Shut up."

The voice in my head was starting to get on my bad side and right now while I'm injured is not helping. I can't even reason with myself. So here I was, wandering and scrambling around like a fool in need of medical assistance. What kind of creeped me out was the fact that no one was around. Just how long was I out? A day? Weeks ? I shuddered at the thought of absence from life when unconscious. Damn it, I need answers and I need them now.

I didn't remember falling face first into the ground, seemingly putting me to sleep before shortly coming back up. I was in a deserted street with dozens of emptied cars. They all formed a line and after climbing on one van, I could see that there was only a vast area of 0 people. Okay, now this is getting worrisome.

So let's just list the cons real quick.

1\. I've been knocked out for some time and I'm suffering from being battered.

2\. I have no means or interests in returning back to Beacon.

3\. Said Beacon is most likely to come searching for me.

4\. There's no one around so far and I'm left right now wandering.

"Great."

I couldn't walk for very much longer, so I slouched myself against another wall and slid down to the pavement. I'd have never thought that a wall would ever be my only friend when I felt like throwing up or passing out. But that's just exactly what happened next, I don't know how easy it was. It's like I blinked and then I wake to see the sky had gotten much darker and was probably around 5:00 or so.

Shit, just how bad did I get beaten up when I was there? Damn JNPR, they shouldn't have followed me. Why couldn't I just have been left alone? I'd hoped that maybe after my little nap, I'd be feeling better. I felt like complete shit. I'm not even exaggerating.

My legs felt like jello, my left side of my head was having a splitting headache, and I felt so cold for some reason. Something is wrong, and if it happens only while I'm untreated, things are probably going to get worse, maybe even fatal. I need to go find a doctor or something. So after finally wasting half an hour to just get on both legs, I made haste as fast as I could to help. Wherever that might be. My left arm was pretty much numb at this point and I didn't bother holding, making me look like a cave man. The sight of no one made me sick, I think I would have liked to be given medical attention no matter what it took to get it.

My left arm was pretty much numb at this point and I didn't bother holding, making me look like a cave man. The sight of no one made me sick, I think I would have liked to be given medical attention no matter what it took to get it.

I looked back at what had happened during this week. First, the Rose girl completely fucks up my day, and then the next day, wouldn't you know it, her team confronts me for so called 'snitching' on them. This all happened because of her. That no good underage cheat little teenage bitch. I'm going to kill her. This is all her fault, this is all her fault. All I wanted was to be left alone and try and start anew. But no, there's always something bad to ruin the wishful thinking and piss all over me.

This all happened because of her. That no good underage cheat little teenage bitch. I'm going to kill her. This is all her fault, this is all her fault. All I wanted was to be left alone and try and start anew. But no, there's always something bad to ruin the wishful thinking and piss all over me.

And that pompous white haired Schnee whore, she might as well be the first to make my life hell. Sure, I was a bastard back then, but to think a so called heiress like her would go so far as to side with that little red color twerp. She was already a stupid bitch to begin with.

Oh god, and that Yang. She was the muscle that would push me around and then some, only if her little sisters sees fit when to do so. First, she talks a whole heap of trash behind my back, not 7 meters away, and then she nearly suffocates me. That tongue of hers, both her and the Schnee's know how to get me ticked. I had a bone to pick with her. Once I'm all patched up, I'm going to confront her and then...

'Think logically, you idiot. There's no way in hell you'd off her like that even if you recover. Jesus, you're really stupid.'

"Shut up, just who's side are you one anyways? You're a part of me, aren't you? Get out of my head."

This is all kinds of fucked. I'm going actually mad with even myself. Can't I ever catch a break?

Life sucks, it seriously does. If I'd had know this was were my life was going, I'd probably would have ran away from my home a long time ago. Oh god, how I hated the mention of my family. No, family are those who actually love you. Family are those who look out for you. Family is the **ONE THING THAT KEEPS YOU STRONG !**

My body tensed up and a unknown rage was filling in my bones. I felt heat shooting up, like drugs. No, I've never take them. But right then and there, I was fueled by the one thing that's stuck with me whether I liked it or not.

 ** _Hate_**

And it was immense...

I forgot all memory of being unable to function like a normal person and took long stomps towards help. Despite my face hurting, I scrunched my face and could feel my muscles clenching to represent anger. I popped my knuckles, I was beyond a piece of shit. I was beyond a huntsman. Beyond human, on the inside at least, you know metaphorically.

My little fit was interrupted by the sound of a loud roar of thunder in the air. I'm not lying, but I forgot what I was doing and I froze to identify the noise that had crossed my eardrums. I didn't budge, not even a little. My eyes roamed around the sky, hoping for whatever it was to show itself. After finally waiting for what felt like hours, I heard another loud thunderous echo and included was something that made me turn the corner without a moment's hesitation. A scream.

Sure, I was damaged, but I got right back up after I would fall down and ignore the pain I had. I was getting somewhat closer. I was speeding up and I could identify two voices, one male, and one female. But then there was the sound of more men. I skidded to a halt and leaned against the wall, waiting for the next sound to come. It didn't take long as I grew nervous when I heard it.

"Stop squirming!"

"No, let me go!"

You gotta be kidding me, the typical damsel in distress situation. But I also heard other males either forcing her to move or chatting along with the first one on what to do with her. I counted three since I heard them, maybe there was more.

Without thinking, I came into view.

"Hey!"

They all spun around, before they saw me they had a look of spooked at first, until they saw me and there they were cautious.

"Leave the kid alone."

We all scoped one another out. As I was close, there was a total of 4 men and one girl, young, as in 13 years old young. She was being manhandled by one guy while the other 3 looked at me. But boy did they dress like morons.

Their color pattern was black and red. Black suits, red glasses, and matching fedoras. But that was ignored as I saw what they had in their hands. Each one had daggers or some sort of sword. A miniature version of one anyway. One stepped forward and I focused on him.

"Or what ?"

"Then you got till the count of 10, or else you're going to be helping each other pick up ya'lls teeth."

"Ooh, big man. Funny coming from a kid who's all fucked up, now scram."

Now he was right, I was in a bad condition and possibly in no condition to fight whatsoever. But does being injured stop a man from doing what's right? Not unless he doesn't care. I admit I was nervous, for both my well being, but for also getting this girl to safety.

"Somehow, I don't see that happening."

"I do though," he said inching a little forward while making his weapons presence known by swaying it around. I really didn't want to fight them, but if it meant that she gets away safely, so be it.

"Just let her go, she has no reason for getting hurt. C'mon, it's a kid."

"So what? It could be a toddler for all I care and I'd still kick it for fun."

I believed him, but the sad thing was that he wasn't believing me on when I promised this ending with them letting her go.

"You better start spilling answers for what's going on, whether you like it or not."

They all started laughing, the girl darting her eyes for help.

"Look at this guy! Trying to be the hero in all this. You're so fucking stupid if we'd just tell you. Hey, boys. I say we just off this fucker."

All of them nodded heads.

"Then skin this smoke wagon and see what happens, you weak dog. No bite whatsoever. All **bark**."

I might have tempted him because right then 2 of his friends stepped forward on each side. The last one was still gripping the girl's arm, his sword in hand but thankfully not close to hurt her. I didn't care what would happen, as long as she made it out.

"Get him, boys."

 _'Ah, no, fuck.'_

Damn, this wasn't going to be easy, I'm still injured and my head was swimming from the pain and the thought of engaging them. There has to be something I can do. But I'm not going to run. So I only did what any normal man would do. Raise my dukes up and get prepared for a tussle. I admit though, I had some butterflies in my stomach when he was coming, but only because I had to do this for the good of the girl. All the other times I did it for myself, just beating on Arc. Time to wipe the wrong away and blaze it with some redemption.

"Ha, you think you can fight the way you are? Tch, you must be pissing yourself scared."

"You sure do talk a lot more than I do, and that's saying something. But even then, my breath doesn't stink like the after process of what Grimm eat. And that would be cowardly shits, like yourself."

"Get the sonofabitch!" he said with a shaking angered voice. Now that just made it all the more exciting, and at least he proved my point. But his breath didn't smell that bad, heh. I had so much excitement and such laughing energy that I flashed him a smirk with my teeth. So one decided to rush forward with his weapon in hand. Too easy, but it's best not to overestimate. Even if they're all little shits. I backed up as he swung his blade carelessly and gave me the opportunity to push him down on his face and stomp on his head. He wasn't knocked out but he groaned.

So one decided to rush forward with his weapon in hand. Too easy, but it's best not to overestimate. Even if they're all little shits. I backed up as he swung his blade carelessly and gave me the opportunity to push him down on his face and stomp on his head. He wasn't knocked out but he groaned.

I turned around in time as another one merely grazed my cheek and a new cut spilled blood. This one was quicker though and took the opportunity to try and shank me, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it, in hopes for fighting over his weapon. So we were both fighting for the knife but I finally managed to take it from him and kick him back to the wall, knocking the wind out of him. It takes a lot for me to be taken down. Shit, even Jaune put up a better fight.

So we were both fighting for the knife but I finally managed to take it from him and kick him back to the wall, knocking the wind out of him. It takes a lot for me to be taken down. Shit, even Jaune put up a better fight.

He caught his breath quickly and swung punches that were a little less sloppy and I even had to duck so I could tackle him and pound his face. I smashed his face in, his glasses breaking and his nose bleeding as he held his face. I don't know where it came from, but joy came shooting up in my veins that even my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I was excited all right. I lived for this.

I took my time beating his head, one hand was choking him and the other simply made his face purple and bruised. Each hit felt like I was hammering down a nail, all the more reason why I kept beating the hell out of him. After dealing with him, I spat on him and saw the last two. I wasn't feeling anything slowing me down, I was having... fun. What the? Was I taking fun from this?

...

No, this is sick. I shouldn't enjoy the pain from others. I tried forcing the honest smile off of my face but I couldn't. It was stuck there as if it was sewed in. I will not give in to the enjoyment of suffering.

 _'But why not? These are the underlings who bring pain to those who are innocent. Don't you want to put an end to those like **yourself**?"_

'Yes. They deserve punishment,' I thought without doing so from my free will. It's like my subconscious was a drone. It didn't have a moment's hesitation. But for some reason, I didn't feel bad for once about breaking the small recent promise that I was hoping to hold dear.

So now it was just me and dickhead. He scowled at me. I wasn't nervous anymore, but I think I was about to take as much joy in this like I was unwrapping a Christmas present. My smirk wasn't faint, it was wide open and I was loving it. Flaunting it may have been how he saw it.

"W-what are you smiling at?"

My eyes widened in glee at the voice crack that followed in his attempt to remain calm. I had a chuckle, it was the funniest thing in the world at the moment. Oh how I wanted to burst out laughing at him.

I let a little laugh out. He raised his weapon at me as if it were a gun.

"Oh my god, you... You're actually scared, aren't you?"

"Scared? Scared of what? A freak like you who watches too many Spruce Willis films? Fuck you!" he scrambled around for other words but I wanted to pounce him and rip those glasses off and stare at the fear deep within his soul.

I didn't know how it was, but in an instant, I felt like I two steps forward and I was right there in front of him. His face was contorted with shock, and so was my realization but the smile masked it very well. Whatever works I guess. I lifted him up b the neck and tossed him to the floor.

"Come on, I want to see you fight? Where was the big bad boss I talked to 3 minutes ago?" I kicked him in the stomach for good measure. In my peripheral vision, I could see a black skinny dot in the right corner of my eyes. It was also followed with a "Watch out!"

It was natural to me and I only dodged at the last second and I met with the man who was gripping the girl earlier. His weapon didn't even graze me and it only landed somewhere else. The shiny metal was stuck in the false brave leader's leg and on it was the hint of red liquid. I could smell the rusty metallic odor and I only smiled more when I saw him flailing his arms to meet his leg. The idiot accidentally stuck his sword in this one's leg! Priceless.

I ignored the obvious yells and curses of the man as he berated him for being an dumb ass.I stared at the man like a statue, grinning, waiting for him to do something next. Except, he wasn't doing anything, just standing there with a terrified look, mouth reaching the pavement. I'll tell you, all this, was such... such a rush. It felt so sweet, like caramel. I could taste it, I felt it, there I was again. Shaking with pure excitement. But my voice wasn't.

"You gonna stand there all day, pal ? Or you gonna do something?"

I bent forward and got into a mountain climbing stance, I was crouching down like a puma ready to strike. It only felt natural. I clicked my teeth at him to show him that this was only a game. When he realized that, I swear to god that even a dying man could laugh at the look on his face.

"Fine, your choice."

I lunged forward, hands out first and grabbing him by his shoulders. He was not resisting showing any clear signs of him pissing himself scared. The way his muscles tightened in my hold felt like I had the ultimate control. I slammed my fist in his jaw, causing him to fall like a ragdoll on the floor. I thought it was too easy, and therefore I was disappointed. But I was however enlightened to see his jaw in a different spot in his muscles then where it should have been.

Blood came from somewhere around his neck, in fact he wasn't moving either. Definitely not knocked out. He was dead, and yet I didn't feel one part bad of it but I didn't feel good about it either. He was scum, and needed to be dealt with. Same for the rest of these guys, in fact, I should kill all of them. Make them pay for their crimes. Vengeance is my thirst.

But as I turned my attention onto the rest of beaten thugs, I stopped in my tracks as I could feel the tug on my shirt sleeve. Down I saw the girl, small little thing she was. She looked up to me with eyes that I couldn't tell what were being said. She didn't seem hurt, but right now would seem the best time to check up on her. I bent my back down to her level and saw no hints of being injured. She only kept staring at me. Her small but yet big green pupils looked up, like a pup's. She was wearing a grey hoodie that covered her head and barely her hair. Brown hair to be exact. I decided to break the silence.

I bent my back down to her level and saw no hints of being injured. She only kept staring at me. Her small but yet big green pupils looked up, like a pup's. She was wearing a gray hoodie that covered her head and barely her hair. Brown hair to be exact. I decided to break the silence.

"You okay, kid?" I said in a voice that I even I couldn't recognize. It sounded deeper and a little raspy, like a person who smokes so much, but it was settling in to where it was clearing. The girl finally snapped out of her daze and shook her head up and down quickly, just to keep up with the program.

I nodded, knowing all was fine now. But a big question popped up, could she know where everyone is and what the situation was?

"Listen," I said, trying to properly utter the words without it sounding so scratchy, "Do you know where everyone is?"

A little silence from her but then she shook her head 'no' just like she did when snapping out of it. Damn, this is bad then.

"Look, do you have anyone who was with you through all this? Parents? Siblings ? Friends?"

Another 'no'. Oh great, I just saved a kid who has no one to contact. I pinched the bridge of my nose but regretted it when it was still leaking a little blood, I let out a simple, monotone 'ow'. I turned my head back, seeing the assholes still unable to get up, groaning in pain. Hell, now they were looking worse than when I was beating them. It was only the one that gave the orders who was giving whimpers while unsuccessfully trying to remove the knife as less painfully as possible.

He knew something, no doubt. I stood up and stopped right above him. He looked up, fear obviously shown as his glasses were off.

"You know what's going on. And I want answers, now tell me just what the fuck is happening," I commanded, making him sweat as he most likely was going up with a pathetic retort and resisting to do as I said.

"Fuck you!"

I knew it.

"Wrong answer."

I slammed by foot down on his wound, the streets echoed on with his cries of pain. I applied more pressure by grounding my feet into the knife, the same way you would do when putting out a smoke. Just for good measure, I stomped as hard as I could on his chest just so he knew I was done.

"Want me to keep going? You got another leg I could get started on."

"Fine!Fine! Fuck! Shit! We were just following orders!"

"What orders? Is there someone I should know who made you do this? Answer me."

"I can't tell you, my boss is a real big thing here in Vale, he'll kill us and -"

I stopped him right there as I kicked him straight in his Adam's apple, his head flew back as he could only face up to the sky, my foot pressed up against his throat.

"I'll make you wish you didn't fuck with me in a minute, now either you tell me what I want to know or I paint the town red. I've got just about got enough color to do it as I can see."

He didn't respond for a couple of seconds but he eventually did when tapping my shoe for me to stop. I did, but painfully slow.

"Good, now spit it out," I said dead serious with my fist raised just to make myself more clear.

 **"** My boss... is nam-named... Torchwick. Guy's a big thing around here. He's the one who sent us. We were ordered to extract a special shipment of dust that would promise us a nice slice. It's all I know- **"**

"Wrong. You're holding back, and we both know it. You're starting to piss me off with all this waiting. Maybe I should just get started with that other leg."

I hastily gripped his good leg with a crushing strength, he shot up instantly. **"** Okayokayokayokay! Stop! **"**

"Shut up, now tell me everything else or so help me... I'm going to crack open your big toe with my fingers and make you eat it. And don't. Think. I. Won't."

He shivered at that, and for some reason, I kinda wish he would let me if he didn't confess. Suppose it would be fifty-fifty for me in the end. **"** Okay, okay! The shipment contained valuable goods aside from dust. Real piece of art. It's specialized for an extreme blast of expulsion from anyone who uses it. **"**

I couldn't take him seriously.

"What you're meaning to tell me is, this shipment can give anyone the ability to blast fire or something ?"

My voice changed again, but it was the least of my interests. He noticed as well, hence the reminder of him not playing with me.

"B-basically!"

"Then what does this have to do with the people being gone ? Where are they?"

"We don't know."

Goddamnit I told him not to fuck with me. I gripped his throat and added pressure, cutting off his air.

"I don't know, I swear it!" he said with a raspy voice. I decided to get past the bullshit. So I grabbed him by his hair and bash his head against the sidewalk, emitting a sound of a _'crack'_ , blood dripping from his fresh wound. I didn't care for the rest of these guys. Let them suffer and remember the experience. I was drowsy now, as if I had blown off all of my aura, but I know I didn't use it.

Oh man, my head was heavy now. I can't stand, I think I'm going to. Yeah, just as I would have thought, my back is once again on the floor and my eyes are losing vision of the world. I think I was getting tired again.

'No, I gotta stay awake. I need to get some help.'

I tried getting up, rolling over on my stomach to get a good start. I tried lessening the trouble from my head by rubbing my fingers in a circular motion. I could feel arms helping me up to my feet as best I could. I looked sideways to see it was the girl.

"Thanks, kid. You got a name ?"

She nodded, but cautiously, lord knows I probably would have to. It's not everyday when you're so young to be captured by some guys and rescued the next by some degenerate who's reaching out for a miracle. It took a couple of moments but finally she spoke up.

"Annie,"voice as pure as an angel's. But somehow, I can tell that she must've had something rough in her younger years.

I nodded. Good to know, it was easy and simple to remember.

"I'm...Cardin." I hesitated a bit, but then I remembered I'm not looking to make friends, so might as well spill it. "My name's Cardin Winchester."

...

"Nice to know your names, now I can just take care of these guys and get you some help."

It didn't come from Annie but it was from another woman, sounding somewhere near my age. I turned around to see her. She had a lighter orange color of hair and emerald eyes. She was probably around 5'7, still smaller than me, I am a big guy after all. 6'1

"Who are you?"

She had a friendly smile, she was definitely innocent.

"My name's Lisa."


	5. Indefinite Bargain

I could see the empty streets I saw back not too long ago were now longer vacant. This was getting to the point to where even I was starting to relax some, but someone has to still suffer some. That being me with my banged up situation. Even with Lisa's fast excessive driving, I could tell that that the city was no longer missing it's inhabitants. A sharp right had nearly made me slam my face against the card door window, had it not been for my hand gripping my seat.

After saving Annie, Lisa had dialed in for the cops and they arrived in five minutes. It was if it was the signal for everyone to come out of hiding, people were out and relieved. There was some confrontation about whether murdering some of them was needed, but after remembering they did have swords and the like, there wasn't a whole lot I could have done. When Annie would sometimes couldn't help herself but look at the bodies, I'd gently turn her head back to where she wouldn't be traumatized.

Seeing other good people was a such a holy feeling...

Turns out, the city had been into lock-down mode after the man known as Torchwick had rolled into town. I had learned that this wasn't his first time to put the fear in people's, robberies were recent in the past months. All having to deal with dust. Especially the last one, except he encountered somebody who managed to stop him, along with the savior was a huntress.

Name's weren't given, only descriptions of the ranks. I only wonder as to who the two were. Only huntsmen and huntress I knew so far in town were Professor Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. But from what I could see, I'm believing they're retired until trouble has come to them. The thought still gives my head an ache from thinking too much into it.

As I alr _e_ ady said before, it was a relief to seeing the people come back. Life began rolling right back and was I never so happy to see real people just like you and me coming out from hiding. They didn't have to be locked up in fear from the wrath of someone who I had new hate for. He needs to be dealt with. I was picturing maybe me and the girls were the only one's left. Stuck in a apocalypse wasn't something I wish to take part in. Or worse...

Another turn...

 _'Screech'_

The sound of the tire's wretched noise caught my attention. I didn't have a problem with Lisa's driving skills, as I was pretty much in no mood for a heated discussion for my possible death in auto-wreck. However, Annie was having a much more difficult time with staying in her seat without flying around the place. So I spoke up for her sake.

"Lisa, ease up on the driving, Annie's in the backseat if you haven't noticed."

Lisa made eye contact for a brief second in the rear view mirror with Annie who calmly looked back, Lisa's face had expressed concern and regret.

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear. I'm just used to speeding fast like this."

Now the car was going at a reasonable speed, just enough to where both me and Annie could relax and not bounce up and down. Ann flashed a innocent smile back as of means of appreciation, I did the same, except mine was a decent one to where it was friendly enough.

"Thank you," Annie said.

Lisa's lips formed another upside frown as she nodded her head. "Anytime sweety."

My wounds were definitely the least of my problems as everything was just numb, making it hard to calm my nerves down. I hoped soon that we can fix me up with as much as ease as possible.

"So I'm guessing you're taking us to a hospital, right?" I wanted to lay in a hospital bed more than ever and get some 'actual' sleep.

"Not exactly... I'm taking you over to my friend's place."

My eyes widened only a little and I slumped back in my seat, nothing had made me so exhausted after being falsely misinformed of the obvious of what to do with a bruised guy who's practically bleeding all over the car. I sighed, and I guess Lisa could tell what I was feeling. Honestly, I felt like whining. Just feeling so goddamn tired makes you do that.

"Relax, he's not a doctor, but that doesn't mean he can't fix you up, Carl."

A tickmark was logical to be on my forehead, I only narrowed my eyebrows at her a little.

"It's 'Cardin,'"I said with high emphasis on my name.

"Oh sorry, uh my bad," Lisa said hurriedly with a blush of embarrassment and her hand covering her face.

"Please, for god sakes, what makes this guy so special in meaning I get patched up ? Please just spill it already."

"Well let's just say, he's not like most huntsmen that are known here."

"Doesn't mean much around here... He's some sort of magician or something? Can he turn tap water into wine, is that what you mean?"

I'm surprised that Annie giggled at that, only because I didn't take a girl her age to understand such sass or humor for this matter. Even Lisa did too. Like I said, whatever works I guess.

"No, but I promise you, he's going to fix you. Have some faith, it's the least you can do for me."

"Sure, whatever."

I could feel my eyes begin to droop down and I stopped myself from passing out at the last second. I needed to get some rest before anything else happens. I leaned back, letting my body to fend for it's self while I would take my own ride into my subconscious highway. You know, despite being asleep, you can still feel everything that's around you. Such as the little bumps when you're in the car. You can even switch states of awake and asleep. Somehow...

My mind was filled with dreams of splendid visual images, going to sleep in the car was easier than I thought. All was dark for a couple of moments, and then... everything was getting brighter. From pitch black to a lighter tone, out came the sun far away. It's light shining all around, giving the most clear view that I ever seen. The sky all around was orange, the tall sphere sitting in one spot in the air above us. Wind gently brushing my skin, it gave me a warm sensation. I was no longer in the car. Only outside, on a mountain top, no grimm in sight.

All was well, this was the true heaven. Clouds were slowly separating slowly away from each other, letting the golden sphere head towards earth. I felt as though, I can do anything. I bet I could actually change again, I can forgive and forget. I can forgive Ozpin, it was never his fault. Team RWBY and CVFY, I'd wouldn't forgive, but I'll ignore them without a moments hesitation. I wanted this feeling to stay with me forever. Never in my life had I felt so at ease with Remnant.

I didn't feel my feet on the ground anymore, I was off the earth floor in a matter of no time. I wasn't scared, I wasn't freaking out. I let it take me to the heavens. I closed my eyes again, ascending up above. And this where Deja Vu was coming back. Below me, chest facing the earth floor below, think of it as like the super-man pose, was the city of Vale and long distance locations closer than ever. It was as if I could see every part of the world just a footstep away from each other.

Gold. Gold is the color that keeps making it's presence known once again. I had no problem with welcoming it. It shined above and reflected back from the earth's crust. Below were people, animals, a healthy environment with green plants surrounding it's place... **_Life._**

* * *

I awoke without shaking myself silly, still and calm but still cautiously taking awareness of my surroundings once more. I checked around and yet I was still in Lisa's car. Except it was dark out and the only light came from the moon and the streetlights. Lisa's focus was on the road, still looking wide awake. Guess maybe she had a secret stash of coffee just laying around. Who knows ...

I looked down to my side to see Annie sleeping on my shoulder, peacefully. I didn't want to disturb her, so I let her slept. Now if you known me long enough, it's that I don't favor kids all that much. And no, just cause I'm 17 doesn't consider me a kid still, not on the inside at least. But knowing any just today, I would accept it as she was just as in the same situation as I was in. No family or friends that she's spoken of. Was there any ? Was there even a supposed guardian ? Goddamn.

I wondered how long I was out for, maybe an hour or 2. It was already getting late when I was in town, kicking the shit out of those losers. Jeez, even by the thought of it makes me sleepy. But I knew it wasn't lack of sleep that was making me feel like this. No, I was getting worse and my semblance wasn't kicking in to heal my wounds. I just begged for a miracle. I rubbed my eyes and looked forward.

"Still up, I see," I said while cocking an eyebrow unsuccessfully with droopy eyes.

"Yeah, just about rolling up onto his place."

In a way, I was somewhat happy, but only because I was being promised to be taken care of. The car was slowing down and taking a sharp right to come across a suburban styled home that had lights on inside the house and an already welcome garage opened. She parked inside and she already got out. I was doing my best to get up, but it didn't work. I didn't bother asking Lisa, only because I didn't feel like it.

I carefully shook Annie as she woke up with her hood covering her face but yet I could still see her brown hair and sleepy expression.

"Wake up, kid. We're here."

At first I thought she wasn't listening, but she nodded to confirm that she actually was. I opened my door and told Annie to get out first so she could help out a little. After a second attempt at leaning against the side of the car to walk steadily, I was making my way to the door to the front. I opened the door didn't see Lisa. But I could two voices in a nearby room that I could identify Lisa's from the two. The other was a guy's. Must've been her friend's.

I plopped myself on a couch that was in the living room and so did Annie. The house was nice, the couch was as well and it was kind of hard not to doze off again, had it not been for Annie shaking me. Lisa's voice and the unknown guy's were still going at it. Peacefully chatting and discussing.

Annie was staring off into nothing, I suppose she was just daydreaming. Along with her wardrobe was her gloves that she wore all day today. It was fairly warm in here, maybe she gets cold easily. I moaned when the aching took it's toll on my upper body and I gritted my teeth, trying not to full out whine like a child.

' _They sure are taking their sweet ass time'_

It took a a couple of more minutes until Lisa finally came out from the room.

"Good news, you two. You should be back on your feet by tomorrow morning."

 _'Whatever get's me out of here faster and getting the girl into good hands.'_

"Should be ? _C_ an we get back to the part of fixing me up, please, Lisa," I said, trying to sound patient. Lisa understood well though.

"No problem, he's just about ready," she said while gesturing to the door she exited from.

"So, you're the bruised fruit."

I turned to the side to see a man my age. Hispanic, dark hair, a little shorter than me. He was about 5'8. But what was odd about him was his eyes. One color was brown, the other green. And if I had to be quiet honest with myself, me and him would probably even each other out fairly well. He seems like a fighter.

"Yeah..." I said, kinda ignoring the 'fruit' name. His look was almost that of a glare, just without meaning to look like one.

"Cardin, was it ?"

"Yeah, you ?"

"Reyes."

"Well then, you a doctor or something ? I'm hurting, damn near all day."

"No, I'm not. And thank god I'm not one. Because a _'doctor'_ wouldn't be have the skills I have."

"Okay, can we start then ?"

Reyes continued to stare at me, I was getting a little annoyed. Only because I was questioning on this could actually be. It's like the dude was just analyzing me, like I was a test subject. He took a chair out and sat with his arms propped up on the back of it, supporting his chin.

"Tell me, Cardin... You ever committed some things... you wish you didn't ?"

I chose to stay quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah."

"Like what ?"

Silence once more. Where did interrogating me come apart of the healing process ?

"Lots. As in, bullying."

"How bad ? Extreme or small time that can be blown over ?"

This was a q&a, not a check-up I guess.

"Very bad, I've done things in my life I'm not proud of. Where are you getting at ?"

"Oh nothing. Would you say you've done something _sinful_ ?"

I raised an eyebrow, and to be frank, he **wasn't** helping my problem. I leaned over to him and let him have it straight.

"Are you going to fix my wounds or not ? I'm in pain. So come on!"

His expression didn't change.

"Answer the question, and that'll be all," he said in a calm whisper. Now I was feeling a little off about this. But in a desperate attempt to make him cough of his end of the bargain, I took his bait.

"Yes! I have! I was mixed up! I've never killed anyone, but I've wronged so many good people! I'm looking for change ! Now can we get started ?!"

He looked over to Lisa, who this time had a straight look and nodded her head to him, almost like they both were confirming something. He stood up from his chair and walked in front of me.

"This might sting a little," he said. I fixated my eyes onto him as if he was my main focus. He placed his hand on top of my shoulder and for a moment, we all just sat there awkwardly and waited.

"Uh, okay... This part of the process or-"

" **Let Judgement decide for you, guilty,** " he said with both eyes flaming orange and his voice completely unrecognizable. I jumped in my skin and it began.

I shut up as he confirmed the warning, out of nowhere, every muscle in me felt as if a Death Stalker jabbed its stinger and the poison was quicker than I could process the agonizing feeling. Reyes' hands were the source of it, as it was the only logical reasoning.

Suddenly the pain felt like hot molten lava melting my bones, you'd have to feel it to understand how excruciating it was. I felt two hands clasp onto my other arm, I looked to see it was Annie stricken and screaming, "Stop, stop, you're hurting him !"

"Lisa, hold her back! I can't concentrate with her in the way!"

Suddenly without a moments notice, Lisa scooped Annie by the waist and tried her best to soothe her with false hopeful accusations of being okay. Oh why I outta...

I screamed, even when the pain ruptured at the beginning, his hand started pulsing even worse than before. I shot forward with enough momentum and gripped his throat, sending him surprised and almost startled.

"What the fuck are you ?"

But I could only take action for so long as he swung a hard right into my jaw, making me go limp and still when I said it felt like lava was coursing within me, well this is where it gets real!

My stomach had a crater that covered all of it erupt with actual fire, hovering into the ceiling and spitting out immensely.

"Homini in malum" he said, I couldn't understand what language it was, but I could care less. But now I did instantly, as weird symbols engulfed by fire were being marked on my chest.

"Stop!" I hollered like I never have before, I was going to die. Reyes used his other hand to hold me still, and somehow I couldn't move at all.

"Fiat tuum terminabitur"

Time was slowing down for me, in the corner of my eye, I could see Annie dramatically shake and roll in Lisa's grasp. Everything turned red like wine, and suddenly, it seemed as though my eyes were shooting out fireworks from the iris's.

"Patiantur praevalebit, **redimet eum casum** "

And with that, everything went dark for the 100th time...

* * *

They say when you die, your life flashes before you. Either it's a complete joke or I must've not been killed through all that shit. When that nutjob finished saying the last of the _'ritual'_ , I could no longer feel anything, not even the shaking from Annie to check up on me.I was dreaming again, except this time, it wasn't a good one...

Fire was becoming a new hated subject for me now, because that's what covered everywhere in my sleep. Yellow, orange and red were never meant to be created as one. Beacon was also there too, except it was no longer the shiny haven that occupied students and future huntsmen. It now was a huge piece of crackled, burning metal false sanctuary with it's inhabitants engulfed by flames and screaming in agony.

I saw this all right in front of me. I wanted to run out there and save them all. But all I could do was just watch and let the guilt pour all over me, hearing screeches and outbursts of flames spreading, lives passing away until their skin is crisp, and muscles burned from the gift of feeling. The Tower that held Ozpin's office came tumbling down until it became rubble on more rubble. I only heard the flame's roars as it blocked out any possible cries for help.

I fell to my knees, bounded by chains. That was why I couldn't go out to save anyone. Tears were already out the door and pouring, in front of me was also could have been Ozpin's. A pair of glasses and a mug, shattered. Ozpin was dead. Anger took it's place in the pits of my stomach and heart. I wanted a chance. I wanted a chance. I'll do anything. It felt like I was drowning because it had never felt so bad to see Ozpin fall. My throat was a weakspot for sorrow. I might have even choked on my sobs.

The chains that surrounded me were tugged and it made me easily fall back. I didn't want to look up to the puppet master, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me like this. True men might have cried, but I wasn't a man. I was scum and I knew it. **He knew it.** His first motives to get my attention was a swift kick in the chest, which made all the air in my lungs leap out from the spot he shot at. I did my best to regain my composure and see to it that he would pay for the destruction.

The bastard spoke with a voice that was echoing a thousand times embedded in the cave that was his vocals. Dark and demonic. Pure evil.

 ** _"_** _Look up, worm... **"**_

I obeyed his command, but I mocked him by slowly doing his wishes. I regretted not taking my time slower, as what portrayed the beast that had me bounded was nothing I could have imagined. What you may ask... **_It was the devil._**

His attire consisted of a charcoal robe with a strange white symbol. No flesh covered his hands. It was only bone. The chains without warning were burning deeper in my skin, flames were coming from him.

He was just a flaming skeleton with iris' replaced with flares that promised endless punishment.

 **"** _You'll do. Consider us... United... **"**_

And all I could remember was him literally spitting fire at me and there it all ended...

* * *

I woke up with in a cold sweat, bolted upright, staring into a wall for a good few seconds. It was clearly morning as the light was shining through the windows that were poorly covered by blankets instead of curtains. Honestly, I didn't feel anything. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. If it weren't for my eyes, I would have never guessed that Annie was on my shoulder once again. We both apparently were on the couch together, just like last night.

That was real, every single moment of it all. The burns, I didn't want even want to think about it. Because when the tiniest remembrance seeps into my head, it haunts my body and heatedly freezes into my bones. I did my best to think of something else to soothe my nerves. After a couple of minutes of calmly repeated mantras, I came to terms with it and settled down. I looked around for a clock and the one on the wall said it was around 9:00. Not necessarily an hour you shouldn't wake up at, but what can you do?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and contemplated if I should even get up. Annie was still asleep as ever on me, I gently set her down on the couch and covered with the entire blanket. I stood up and popped my back, too stupid to even realize the unexpected. I had no problem standing up. No pain, no limping, no bad posture or even the slightest hint of slouching. I was feeling great.

I slept in my clothes, making me feel crabby and in need of a shower. Even if I didn't smell at all. I made my way to the kitchen, my throat was a tad dry. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Man, the feeling of cool liquids is a freezing heaven for your dry needs. Now what do I do ? Do I just wait until someone wakes up ? Go back to sleep ? Wake Lisa or Robbie up ? Man, this is why I hate waking up first.

Annie made a noise from her sleep, I guess she had an interesting dream, hopefully, it wasn't a bad one. God knows her's probably wasn't as bad as mine. I picked up my glass and was going to sip from it until my hand stopped. I didn't control it do that. In fact, I couldn't get my hand to move at all, it was just sitting in the spot where it held the glass that sat on the counter. Then my arm started to feel strained, like the muscles were closing in slowly. My hand was a block of stone and hurting again. I tried prying my hand off the counter but it wouldn't work.

After trying a couple more times, my entire body tensed up and my head snapped upwards with the sound of a twig breaking in half. I was freaking out.

The tension poured into me as it if was cement. Instead of just the fear, it was a burning pain deep in my muscles. My feet felt like they were nailed to the ground, I wasn't even swaying from such pain I was receiving. What was happening ?

How could I shiver from such lava heating pain is what I wanted to know. I had no control of my body parts, pain and no use of limbs. The force snapped my head up to the heavens. Something was commanding me, a ghost ?

That's when it came upon me. I was being possessed. This couldn't be real ? Please god, someone, help me, I thought.

 _'Your lord is busy at the moment, tending to the world and whatnot, leave a message after the sound of beasts crying out to you.'_

Bolting like lighting, my arms and hands were the only ones given control at last to me. I clasped my head in pain, dryly groaning from it all. The rest of my body was finally freed in a slow dreaded force, it was enough for me to stumble and finally land onto my knees.

With knees wobbling like they were that of a newborn, I held the wall for dear life as it was the only means of walking correctly. Things were making it harder for me to even breath now.

Not a sound escaped from me. Each passing minute grew tighter as did my throat. I was being choked. And it was starting to show too as I looked down, I was inches off the floor by something. That's when I was released and all the pain left with a little physical remembrance.

I grasped my throat, gasping for air to enter into my lungs once more. I got off the floor, reaching for my glass of OJ. After savoring the contents, I saw something next to the glass. It was a note.

I picked the piece of paper and on it said, **'I healed you, now you must hold up your end of the bargain. Though since you're alive, you already will. P.S., he's known for taking control, have fun with that.'**

That bastard. The same one who patched me up, gave me a curse. But what ? I didn't know what possessed me to go the bathroom, hell I didn't even how I found it so easily. It's like I've always known. Bored deep into my head for as long as I could remember.

I walked in and locked the door. I thought maybe I came in here just to vent but somehow I knew that wasn't the case.

"Control ? Control from who ?"

 _"Sorry, but that would be from me."_

I heard the voice, it wasn't from my head, but from the side of me. It was coming from the mirror. Fear wasn't the word to describe the feeling. Reflecting from the glass, was something that will surely haunt my dreams from now on. After all, he did in my dreams just earlier.

It was a flaming skull that took my place in the opposite world. _**My new opposite that was one with me now.**_

"You," I said, my voice trembling.

 _"No, you're you. But you can just call me, Eli."_

 **My life was turning ass backwards completely at this point. And man, did it _Burn..._**


	6. Flame's spark

"What the hell are you ?" I asked, anger mixing out with fear. This, _'Eli',_ was only chuckling to my question.

 _"What does it look like I am ? I'm that of which is unholy. He, who's place is to cause mischief and death... I'm your partner, Cardin."_

"How do you know my name?"

Again, he was still chuckling at this, so I decided to take this to a different route. "Answer me, damn you!"

This prompted him to have an uproar of demonic laughter, not only sending me a fit of shaking but also the mirror as well. Once he was done, he had a hiss at the end and stared at me. I kept my composure as best as I could and went so far as to lean closer to the mirror. My reflection, or really _him_ , copied my every move.

"My answer. Now."

 _"It's quite simple. I'm apart of you, it's only fair I dig around in that brainless mind you have for a review of my new host."_

"How the fuck did this happen ?"

 _"How did what happen ?"_

"You! How the fuck are you in my body, asshole?!"

He didn't even budge, he just waved a finger at me. _"Tsk, tsk, Cardin. You already know how, do you really think that last night was all part of a nightmare ?"_

No, last night ? That can't be it, it just couldn't. Out of all the things that's only believable in Remnant, this made no logical sense at all. That Reyes guy really did curse me, he transferred this demon into me. Could that mean...

"Why do you mean by new host ?"

 _"Heh, I got to hand it to good ol' Robbie, at least when I was with him he wasn't as stupid and so clueless as you are."_

"What ? He had you before ? You controlled him, didn't you ? You made him pass yourself onto me ?"

 _"Oh no, no,"_ he said condescendingly, he's seriously pissing me off as if I was actually dumb, _"If anything, he had the choice to do it willingly, I merely set a few good points if he swapped burdens with someone else."_

That son of a bitch, I was going to have a nice chat with him when I find his ass. No one gives me more heat that I bargained. No one.

 _"Oh as if you even could get him, what would you really do ?"_

"Shut up!"

Out of frustration, I threw a fist into the mirror, resulting with it being shattered partly. And like that, he was gone. I tightened my fist so hard, I could tell it was white. Looking to my hand, it was bleeding but the wound was healing. Almost as if it was being stitched up by invisible hands with only the slight irritation of itching from there. My Aura couldn't have done this so easily, even I knew that.

"This isn't natural."

Turning around to exit the bathroom, **there he was.**

I backpedaled into the sink and gripped it, here in the room alone together.

 _"Maybe, but I'm supernatural."_

A thousand butterflies swarmed into my stomach and out of instinct I flung a punch towards him only to hit nothing. He wasn't there anymore. Bastard was playing with me.

 _"You have a lot to learn about, Cardin. I'll talk to you soon."_

I had nothing else to retort with, two souls are better than one was definitely said by nobody. I had to take my mind off of this somehow. I exited out and headed for the kitchen again, throwing away that stupid goddamn note from earlier, and hell, I didn't even put the O.J back in the refrigerator. To hell with them, especially Lisa.

Lisa! That snake in the grass. Jeez, I have real sour luck with girls. Couldn't even believe that this girl who seemed so innocent would pull something off like that. I stormed through the house, looking up and down for her. Like I said before, I knew where every room was. I must've gotten some of Reyes memories. Some are kinda foggy. Nonetheless, Lisa was nowhere to be found. She was gonna get it. I swear.

Seeing as though there was no real reason for staying here, I needed to think on where we needed to head next. In fact, what was I gonna do with Annie ? Damn, I never thought of that part. If I can even think of solution for her, then what next ? What will I do ? Where will I go ? Beacon's fucked me over. Vale here is just a no go since I think that's probably a bad idea. I think I've caused enough trouble here.

After collecting my thoughts for a little while, I had to come to terms with what needed to be done. I had to go see Ozpin. I had to go back. Maybe he can help get the girl somewhere, a foster family maybe. Then, I don't know. Maybe he can enroll me back. Whatever happens, it happens. I had to face it, going to him was only logical. Besides, I really don't think I could even really hate him. I'd worry about the other teams though, but right now, I seriously needed a shower.

 _~With Ozpin~_

Sitting alone in his office, the headmaster of Beacon stay seated in his chair, staring deeply into his mug. It's been two nights since the young Winchester departed away from him. The situation tired him greatly, and remembering the events that followed after were so much for even the highest of huntsmen. Massaging his temples and removing his glasses, Ozpin made the only noise that ever escaped him for so long, a sigh. Truthfully, he's been isolated away from students, even sometimes his colleagues. Except for one Ms. Goodwitch. She worried for him and has visited him multiple times to see if had ever moved around. He never did.

Speaking of which, Ms. Goodwitch herself entered the room, no tablet or wand in her grasp. She stopped in front of the desk that lay between them both and waited for a solid two minutes before breaking the silence.

"You're still thinking of him, aren't you ?"

He didn't respond, simply only staring into his mug that was empty. Every time she would check up on him, she would always notice that he never blinked when they were together. She could only feel just as pained as he was about this ordeal. Not much could be said for her perspective of Cardin. She saw the boy as misguided, foolish and hurt. If anything, she did not blame him one bit for running away. Of course, she never experienced any close to what he's been through. But still, she was a teacher, a huntress. Cardin was a student, and there their relationship would be. Nothing more, nothing less.

Picking up his empty cup, she decided to fill it up once more like she has for the recent days.

"When did it begin ?"

Frozen like a statue, back facing her partner, Ms. Goodwitch could only recoil from Ozpin's long awaited response. But that couldn't be read by her face, only her actions. She turned back to him in respect.

"Sir?"

"When did it all begin when I wasn't there for him ?"

She stood there, unable for a valid reasoning. So she sadly went to refill his mug and set it down next to him.

"You can not blame yourself for this."

"And why not, Glynda ? I've been given the responsibility to make sure these students fight as one, not against one another."

All she could do was pat her hand onto Ozpin's shoulder. Beacon was just not doing so well. Ironically it wasn't whole without the not so spitting image of a neanderthal.

* * *

 _~With Cardin~_

I finally got done washing up, only in the midst of inspecting myself in the mirror. I wasn't in the same bathroom as before, I chose the other one that was in the second bedroom. Funny enough, the room held a bunch of posters meant for younger sides of teens. Not to mention, there were crutches in there on the side of the bed. Whoever slept there was a most likely a kid with a disability.

No signs of being fucked up were shown whatsoever. I was new and improved. Except maybe the hint of bags under my eyes. Annie was still laid back on the couch, sleeping. It was settling around 11:30 or so, we needed to get up and going. I shook her gently, "Annie, Annie, wake up."

She did awake quicker this time than before and looked up.

"Hey, listen. We got to get out of here, we're not exactly in a rush but we're gonna bail."

She still wasn't use to speaking, so she processed this as much as she could and nodded.

"Go wash up, there's a bathroom in the last room on the left."

She went along and I went to go gather my thoughts. 'Think Cardin, think,' I thought, there was definitely some planning to do if I ever hope to get through the day. A lot of good I was back then when I was the leader of my team. No planning there whatsoever. 'Focus, you lug.'

Well, some clothes could be needed. I only had a bloodied T-Shirt and ragged torn pants. I went digging around in Reyes room and found some clothing that fitted me. Surprisingly, they weren't too tight or too loose. Just perfect. I also chose this rather interesting looking piece of clothing that he had. It was a black leather jacket. The front of it carried a strange white symbol. This guy must've been on something. I also took a separate white hoodie.

When I went outside just for the hell of it, I saw in the sunlight that there was a car parked inside the garage. It was a fine ride, a Chevy Chevelle, matte black and most likely a 1969. I dug through the cabinets and turned Reyes room upside down for the keys since they weren't in the car. Finally, after looking nonstop for them, I just sprawled out on the couch, tired.

"If I were a sneaky, cheating, witchcraft nut, where would I hide the keys. Ugh, he must've taken them."

I sat right back up and rubbed my eyes, I noticed in the closet that held his clothes that there was a mirror inside there. I opened it up and saw my eye color looked a tad lighter, not really dark like they used to be. Weird. I turned around when I thought I heard something fumble in the room. Nothing, so I looked back to the mirror.

 _"If you had to take the car for a spin, you should have asked me."_

It was Eli, in his hellish form. This time, I didn't flinch or jump back, but merely narrowed my eyebrows and looked him straight in his orange lit iris'.

"Eli, give me the keys."

 _"Obliged to, where are we going ? We gonna cause some mayhem? I love a good hell raising."_

" _We_ are only me and Annie, you, on the other hand, are going to stay quiet for the entire time we're together."

 _"Hmmm, sounds really boring. C'mon kid, let's go out and find some action."_

"Eli! Just give me the goddamn keys," I said, raising my voice. I had enough to hear with this asshole and having him with me was bad enough.

 _"Well, if I must... I will expect you to call upon me when you're in some heat...Till then"_

And like that, he vanished away from the mirror and I could feel in the palm of my hand, a gust of wind forming a tornado of a mini hell fire and what appeared were the keys. Strange, really fucking strange. Whatever works though. After an hour or so, Annie was finished with cleaning up and waited for me outside. A thought had occurred to me all of a sudden.

"Maybe we should get you some more clothes, them the only ones you got, Ann ?"

She nodded shyly, her stomach also grumbled and I swear she was redder than a tomato. I actually smirked without the old malicious intent I once carried.

"Hungry ?"

She nodded once more and I pointed my thumb backward. She looked around me and saw the fine ride.

"In case you ask, it's more of a loaner. "

She smiled and we both got inside, I revved up the baby, hearing it's fine purr and I felt in control."Likin' it," I said slickly and sped off into Vale. Growing up where I was from, I was taught how to drive trucks and anything just as so long as it would deliver the dust back to the warehouses. I was only able to drive for the wrong reason of my family legacy. Damn it all.

I never did have it all that good when I was a kid. Hit around once or more, but I didn't have a terrible traumatizing experience to kick start my shitty behavior. I was just never given the proper teaching.

Now that I think about it, there wasn't a whole lot of traffic each time I entered Vale. I wonder why. Maybe most feared of being hijacked, not that I blamed them. After driving around, we found this little noodle stand called _A Simple Wok_. I suggested we go there and Annie agreed with no hesitation. I parked the car in front of the stand and sat in the booths, Annie in tow. The guy there was ready for our order, he was elderly with a wicked hairstyle at his age. Nonetheless, I ordered.

"I'll just have anything that's spicy if you don't mind, what about you, Ann ?"

I looked down to her and she was rather still not all keen on speaking, I hope she would break away from that. After us two guys stared at her for her answer, I spoke up saying,"She'll just have anything that's not too hot."

The guy was nice enough to understand and went into the back to prep up the food. Annie tugged on my shoulder, so I turned to her.

"Do you have any money on you ?"

At first, I just looked at her, as if I misunderstood the question. But right then and there, I dropped my head down onto the counter, feeling like an actual dumb ass. We didn't have money, and I didn't even think about stealing some cash back at the place. Fuck, how was I going to explain it to the guy ? I hated these awkward moments.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of something, I guess people. Two of them, a couple maybe, guy and girl. Possibly a little older than me, 18, perhaps 20 or 21. However, I didn't bother paying any more attention to them. They sat next to Annie, the woman sitting with her and the guy on the other side. The noodle dude came out with his notepad and pen in hand.

"I would like the Veggie style and my girlfriend would like the Beef style, please."

This guy sounded like he was all good, too good. I'm not saying he was suspicious, but he was a teacher's pet, most likely. I took a quick glance and saw this guy had brown hair, red aviators. His girlfriend was a natural redhead and had some pretty pink lips if I had to say. She seemed to carry a smile, though that I didn't trust. Lisa looked the same way. And look where that went.

I saw the noodle owner come out with our stuff first and finally give the couple their food. I had to tell him first before he could do anything else.

"Hey listen, pal. I'm sorry, we don't have money, we'll just go and-"

"It's paid."

I turned to see it was Shades who said that, he held up some lien and gave it to the noodle owner, who also gave me a look saying he understood. I nodded being grateful to the owner. Facing the couple, I spoke.

"You didn't have to," I said, hoping it didn't sound too gruff. He only has a smile as did the girl, innocently.

"Please, our treat. My name's Scott, and this is Jean."

He offered a hand and after taking 6 seconds to look at it, I shook his. I had to lean over because of the seating.

"May I ask your's ?"

4 seconds once again, I finally gave it.

"Cardin."

This _Jean_ gestured to Annie.

"And your little friend here ?"

Annie looked to me as if asking me to answer for her, I actually offered a smile and nudged her to go for it. It worked and I knew it did after Annie said her name.

"That's a very lovely name."

Ann smiled,"Thank you."

"She your daughter ?"

I actually chuckled at that little question,"Nah. If she was, the Miss' would be here, as you can see. We're friends."

Scott apparently got the hint and we all sat there, slurping away at our noodles. I couldn't help but get a kick at seeing Annie eat the big noodles and let out a girly belch while covering her mouth, red tinting her cheeks. I patted her on the shoulder.

"So, Cardin, are you a local here in Vale ?" Jean asked, finishing her meal faster than out of all of us.

"You can say that, I take it you two are visiting."

"Actually," Scott said, wiping his mouth with a napkin, finishing up his meal as well, must be in a rush,"We are new, but we both have arrived here for finally settling in at a recent institution here in Vale. Maybe you've heard of it ?"

"Another school here instead of Beacon? Naw, haven't, pal."

"Well," this time Jean speaking,"It's rather a private school for certain types of students."

"Do tell."

"At our school, we two teach and aid around the learning grounds. In fact, have you considered enrolling your friend there ?"

Annie was all into the conversation and turned to look at me, except it wasn't a look of anticipation as if she did wanted to go. But how I could answer that ? I had no control over her, for Christ sake, I just met her yesterday. But, this could come off as an opportunity.

"Um, it's... I mean. Annie here, well, she's got me."

Scott, though I couldn't tell from his eyes, understood and decided not to press further. "But, if she wants, I guess she could find a home."

"I think she'd be perfect to come along, however," Jean stopped,"There are certain requirements if she wishes to join."

"If it's smarts, then you don't have to worry. I guarantee she's education ready."

"We're sure she is, but what Jean meant to say was that our school holds students that have..."

"Have what ?"

"Gifts."

"What, you mean a semblance ?"

"Not quite. It's only what these certain type of students possess, probably just as unique as far as semblances go, except, none of the students rely on powers from the soul."

I looked down to Annie, she too was indulged in the idea. So I prodded Scott on, "Go on."

"Listen, Cardin. You seem like a very nice person who's going out of their way to care for a child."

Gee, if only he knew what I was really like. I piped down when I felt my tongue beginning to say something stupid.

"But I think it'd be better if we arrange a time and place to discuss this. The founder of the school is a dear friend of mine, if you want, we can see to this and have a sit-down when ever you're free."

I don't think there could have been anything bad about this. However, I would feel better if I could meet in person with the founder. I'll make sure I don't get tricked. I swear on it. Plus, Annie would do better without me. What with the things going on in my life, she'd get caught in the crossfire. This was only right.

"Sure, okay. Got a number, I ain't got my scroll right now."

"Of course, hold on," he said, searching for a pen and paper. The noodle owner offered his and Scott thanked him. He handed me the number.

"Thanks. I'll call and see if I can sort this out. We gotta get going, it was nice meeting you both."

"You too."

We left, but not before Annie waved back at them, with Jean doing the same. They were already becoming fond of one another. Good start, I like it. We got back in the car and I drummed my fingers on the wheel, thinking. Would right now really be the right time to go back? I was dreading it every second and it was eating away at my stomach like a termite. We couldn't go shopping for Annie's clothes since we had no lien, so there was no use stalling.

I sighed, feeling bored now. You know what, to hell with it. It's time to face reality with a burn to it. I'm done moping around, I'm doing this my way. I'm going back to Beacon and when I get there, I'm gonna get back to Ozpin and show who's the top dog around there. Who the hell do the assholes think they are? I'm the roughest, toughest son of an actual bitch to ever be there. Did I really lose myself to a 15-year-old little skank ? I should kick my ass later. I want some payback.

 _'Hahahaha, what is this I see? Anger ? Yes, yes ! Get pissed off !'_

'Whatever, man. I just wanna head back, I'm standing my fucking ground. With or without you, man.'

 _'Hahaha, I like that attitude ! Well then, let's get going, partner !'_

I didn't put my seat belt on, but Annie needed to. "Put your seat belt on, Annie. We're heading off." She did so, and I revved the car and put the stick shift in forward. Burning rubber and bolting faster than ever, I was speeding through the streets of Vale but making sure Annie wasn't being thrown around. Unlike that lying bitch, Lisa. She and Reyes are dead.

Drifting when turning left, people gave looks of bewildered from the sound. I was in a rush, so alive like nothing can touch me. Then I remembered, this is how it felt like before when I was in charge with those pathetic excuses of huntsmen team-mates. Oh, they're gonna get it too, they threw me to the dogs and I was fixing to bite. Soon we were reaching the Bullhead docks and I and Annie could see it was nearing lift off. I was not waiting another hour or so just so I can go back on my word. I kept driving and in retrospect, I wasn't thinking straight.

On the back of the Bullhead, there was a small space on the back, sure there were some people who would get the back view of the ship. At this point, Annie was now clutching her seat and I told her to hold on. In front of me was the bridge that would set down for any oncoming Bullheads and it was slowly shifting upwards to close. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator, I was hell bent for this. It went so fast, the moment the wheels made contact with the bridge, driving up towards the edge. Soaring. Soaring for a brief 6 seconds but it really felt forever. Thank god those people moved out of the way in time, because the car landed roughly on the spot.

So I was just sitting there in the car with Annie, staring out in front of me not believing what happened. Finally, I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. That was so, so, so. much... fun. It was actually, fun. I even felt myself smiling once again. Such a rush. Just like when I beat those men who harmed Annie into submission. So much fun. The same couldn't be said for said Annie.

She was shivering all over and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hyperventilating without making any noise. Shit, I need to remember there's a goddamn kid with me, not a huntress. I gripped Annie's shoulders so she'd look at me, I shook gently and finally caught her attention.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's cool, it's cool, kid."

But she was still shivering, slightly still wide-eyed, great. I didn't know how else to calm her down, so I did what I could think next.

"Annie, we're alive, I'm still here."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, accomplishing something since she stopped freaking out. Finally, she let out an actual breath of relief, laying on me. I didn't mean to scare her so badly, she was a kid after all. I didn't want her to be damaged or scarred.

When I let her go, she slapped me across the face. I didn't necessarily feel the pain, only hearing the sound and movement of my head. I slowly turned my head to her, not pissed or anything, but shocked.

"Next time, tell me what you're thinking before you just rush it."

Annie actually uttered out a full sentence, that just happened. I stared at her blankly for a couple of minutes until she spoke.

"What ?"

"Nothing... Just uh... You can talk ?"

"Yeah."

"Huh...Well..."I snapped out of it and clamped my hand on her shoulder,"We're going to Beacon, you heard of it ?"

"Yeah, I've heard people mention it."

"Well, you're going with me there, the headmaster and I know each other. He'll help us."

She nodded and so, we did the only thing we could while being on the back of a Bullhead. Wait...

"So... how long have you been able to talk ?"

* * *

It took a good hour when arriving at Beacon, and I was slowly dreading the coming moment. Getting the car out of the small space took a long time, much to my liking for impeding the meeting with his former school. Now, as you may know, there weren't necessarily any parking spots for any vehicles other than for bullheads, so I was stuck with just leaving the charger by itself in open view at the statue of Beacon.

I had an uneasy feeling with just abandoning the vehicle by itself, someone could steal it, maybe even dismantle it. It was really possible. And there was no chance in hell that I was just going to leave Annie in there by herself, even if it was at one of the safest academies there was. But soon, my troubles were washed away.

 _'Nothing to worry for, the charger is safe with me, always, no matter where it is.."_ spoke the voice of Eli. Cardin had learned that he carried telepathic powers with the deranged partner.

'What do you mean ?'

 _'It means that no key whatsoever or force will be able to steal our precious car, in fact, I can even call it for you when you're in a pickle.'_

'Are you serious? This could work out better than I thought. Okay, Eli...'

 _'Listening.'_

'Is there any more that I need to know about your abilities ?'

 _'Yes, but it'd be too long to list them now. In fact, I'll let you know everything once you complete your goal.'_

'Okay. See if you can park the Charger somewhere hidden, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention more than I already am.'

 _'He who asks, shall receive.'_

I nodded.

"Alright, Annie," I said while getting unbuckled, opening the door, "Let's get going, Ozpin ain't that far away."

She complied, I was thankful that she didn't quite know about Eli, sure she might have witnessed the ritual that night, but she knew enough for now. I didn't mind walking all the way to Beacon Tower, if anything I could use the exercise. Plus, driving all the way there would no doubt be a problem with students freaking out and possibly meeting up with the teams there. I wouldn't need to worry about the teams unless they get close enough to see me, that's what the hood's for.

So there we walked along all the way to the tower. I could see Annie was amazed upon inspection since she got here. If anything, I probably would have considered Beacon worth missing had it not been for EVERYTHING. But that was going to change, I'm going to sort this mess out once and for all and live my life properly by my own will. Team RWBY and the rest of them are not going to stop me either.

"What's it like going here," asked Annie. I didn't know if telling her the truth would be so bad, but it was better than sugarcoating or lies.

"It's fine, but with someone like me, you're bound for trouble to find you. And that's exactly my case."

"Why ?"

"Because I've been misguided for a great portion of my life. Even when I saw the error in my ways, typically, trouble decided to find me."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking ?"

"It's fine if anything it's not completely traumatizing. But looking back now, I'm just ticked off from all this."

"It started pretty much three days ago, this girl starts annoying me. Then," he paused trying to keep some of his pride left,"things got heated. Then her friends showed up, poked fun and I just took it. Hell, one of the girls with her kept hitting me. I ran. I must seem like a big baby, huh ?"

Annie held my arm, getting my attention, "I don't see you like that. I can feel what you've been through."

I scoffed, but she knew it wasn't meant to be rude," Thanks, kid. Still wanna know the rest ?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"I'm fine, Ann. To be truthful, I broke down after I ran from them. After a while from being away from them, I expect the next day. Ozpin tells me everything's fine, yatta yatta, and so... I believed him. That same day, I go to my dorm, and there was the same team named RWBY. Along with them was team CFVY, some second-year members. They gang up on me for apparently snitching. I thought at that moment that Ozpin surely tricked me like he staged this whole thing. I know now he didn't. So I did the one thing I was good at. Run. I ran until I was positive I was out there completely, I was stopped by team JNPR."

"Seems as though you've had it rough these past days, especially having the bother of looking after me," Annie said. I stopped walking, Annie knew something had flickered inside of me. I made sure we both understood each other.

"Annie, you're not a nuisance. Don't think that for a second. You've helped me more than I have for you these past days. If anything, we're an actual team. And we're gonna get through this together."

As I said that, she smiled and I actually had the heart to put on one too. Annie was a real friend, probably the first one in a long time.

"So anyway, one thing led to another. Then the leader of the team, his name's Jaune, said that he was going to take me back, no matter what. So, I challenged him, not to make a badass or anything out of myself, but he needed this. I wanted him to show he was the better man than me, I actually think I wanted to as well. But for the life of me, I can only remember being knocked out and waking up in an alleyway of Vale. That's when I met you."

Annie had stayed quiet during the rest of the story, not that I blame her. It's not quite often you hear about someone's major fuck up as it escalates all the way to this, at least not badly, no sir. The more we walked to the tower, the more we had gotten looks from the other students, like we were carnies. Good thing I had my hood over my head, otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Annie held my arm and stayed close during this time.

The tower was becoming closer, maybe another 6 minutes or so. It was looking gray, clouds emitted from the skies and the slightest hint of drops came above. It was going to rain for sure, so we both picked up the pace. I decided to make some conversation, maybe then I could loosen up a bit more.

"Would you ever want to enroll here ?"

Annie herself took a couple of seconds and responded with,"Not really, if it's as bad as you said it is, I don't think they'd welcome me."

"What makes you think that ?"

"I'm... different from most people."

"Everyone is, look at me."

She took one glance at me as I smirked, she too let out a small smile. "I mean, genetically."

"So what, you're a faunus ?"

"No. I'm just weird."

"Come on, Annie. You're not weird, it doesn't matter what you have. Everyone is unique no matter what others think. Wow, that's surprising even when I say it."

"Did you use to think the same way ?"

"Somewhat, but I made others feel the way you felt. Like I said, old me. I've changed, believe it or not. Or so I think."

"I believe you."

Finally, Ozpin's tower. All it took was an elevator up and we were in business. Annie and I stood just outside the main entrance of the building. I admit I had some hesitation from going. Absolutely restrained from doing so. No, I did not drag Annie all the way out here just to get cold feet and be a chickenshit at the end. I inhaled and exhaled and hit my own chest for good use.

"We're a team, remember ?"

I nodded, "Damn right. Let's go."

Through the doors, we entered reaching the elevator and pushed the button. As we waited there, I could hear footsteps coming from behind us and then voices. They sounded deadly familiar.

"I've never seen him like this, we really fucked up, didn't we guys ?"

Oh gods, oh gods. Oh gods. Oh Gods ! Oh GODS !

That was Yang's voice and was followed with, "I never felt so ashamed in my entire life," from little Red. Now see, it wasn't fear that was building up. It was burning hatred, anger. **Revenge**. My face became hot, but I wasn't crying. I was so mad, I didn't know the elevator doors were open until Annie pulled on my sleeve. I rushed her inside the best I could while trying to not look suspicious. I pulled my hood down further so they couldn't see.

"Oh, excuse us please, hold the elevator, we're going up too," said Ruby. For the briefest second, we barely even locked eyes and when I saw all four members of RWBY, my heart popped with rage. But I slammed my fist hard against the button, the doors were closing in fast.

"Hey, wait! Hold the door, willya-"

But that's all Yang would say as the doors closed completely. But even so, despite the hatred flowing in. I hadn't noticed my knuckles were gripping so hard, they were most likely whiter than Schnee's hair. I needed to calm down, Ozpin didn't need me flaming while trying to make peace. It was then that Annie tugged on my hand. I looked down to her.

"I take it that was one of the teams."

It wasn't a questioning tone, it was a statement. I took a deep breath and exhaled, I was cooling off. Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts.

"Yeah, team RWBY to be specific."

"Really ?" she gave me a look like she didn't believe me. I wasn't offended though. "Yeah, didn't expect them to look like that, huh ?"

"Honestly, no... I was thinking they were snotty, ruthless, ugly morons."

I chuckled, "Ruthless ? No, they're not that tough. Snotty ? That would be that girl with the white hair. Ugly ? No, I even admit that. But morons, definitely."

She too giggled, she didn't let go of my hand. Finally the doors opened, inside was his office. There he was, but he was facing the desk downwards. I didn't even see his face. There was no way he would grieve for me... Maybe something happened while I was gone. I didn't feel my feet move but I knew I was and I stopped a good four feet away from Ozpin.

"Professor," my voice slightly was shaken, but it sounded so different. That wasn't my voice, that was not Cardin Winchester's voice.

Slowly, he looked up and rubbed his temples, not even seeming as if he recognized me.

"Forgive me but how may I help you, you don't seem like one of my students."

"I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon, sir ?"

The hood, that was probably why. So I lifted it up and there, I was revealed. I really hate how it can't be thoroughly described when my Professor's face stood wide-eyed. He wasn't wearing his glasses and clearly, I could see he had brown eyes and they held so much anguish. I don't even think I could compete with him with my pain during these days. He walked up cautiously like I was a ghost. He finally placed a hand on my shoulder and when he felt I was a solid being, he knew this wasn't any mirage.

I didn't know what possessed me, but I took my hand and held his as well. I did however willingly smile and I'm glad I did, cause Ozzy did as well. I was back. And here to stay.

"I.. had to come back."

He held me in place with both hands on my shoulders,"And I'm glad you have, Cardin. I... I mean, _we_ thought you would never return."

"We ?"

As Ozpin looked behind me, not at Annie, she was on my side, a loud crash was enabled and I looked to turn who it was. Well, well, it was Ms. Goodwitch, she looked like I surprised her by throwing cold water in her face. But like we all are, we all have to return to who our characters were. Straightening up her dress and picking up the broken pieces of Ozzy's mug. I bent down to help her, "Let me," I said and she wasn't expecting that, she was actually liking my manners. Yeah, manners weren't so bad to maintain once you get used to it.

After throwing away the bits and pieces, we all gathered together.

"It's nice to see you've come back, Mr. Winchester. I hope you've recovered from all of this."

"Aw, thanks, Ms. Goodwitch, you're making me flustered for worrying 'bout little old me," I say, getting her to shake her head but instead of a frown, it held a true grin and I was glad to see the same from Ozpin.

"We have a lot to talk about, Professor."

"Indeed, oh pardon my manners, who are you, young ma'am ?" he gestured to Annie while getting to her level, she was kinda shy and hid half of herself behind me. I patted her do the same like we did with Jean and Scott.

"My name's Annie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Annie. I assume you know who I am."

"The great and powerful Oz !" she said, and my god, it actually sounded like a true kindred spirited child. It made me feel... golden. Ozpin chuckled as did Goodwitch. Maybe we were all getting out of our shells.

Just then, the elevator made its presence known with a loud _'ding'_ and simultaneously, we all just froze in place.

"Cardin ?!"

It was like the flick of a switch, and I was automatic to bolt towards the source. There was team RWBY, and to add more detail, Yang just so happened to be in front of them all. Heat burst from my palms and my vision was blood red. Something made them all take a step back, I could even sense the rest behind me do so too.

"What the hell is going on, why is he here, how did - What ?!"

That's when I extended my open palm to them, it felt natural, "I'll show you **Hell**."

That's when the flames erupted from me and Yang and suddenly, she was on the ground, like a candlelight blown out. She was down, I didn't know what happened. But I didn't care. **I was angry.** I faced the rest of the stricken RWB.

"Who's next ?"

* * *

 **Next chapter will have the fight you've probably been waiting for.**

 **And if I may suggest a song to listen to while reading this, 'Burn It Down' from Skillet.**


	7. Winchester Rides Again

**"What are you without your hell raiser now ?"** yelled out the fire starter, his eyes dancing with the furious intent on revenge. Ozpin, in all his days, had never seen such a quick Instance like this. It was like something snapped inside his fellow student, but there was no time to ponder on what had triggered his anger. It was already presumed of course.

"Cardin, stop!"

As ordered, he did so but still scolded the girls remaining unscathed, the fire embedded from his eyes show true fiery beyond anyone's control. All three of them except for Yang was left shaking visibly as the blonde bombshell lay on the floor, cold. Growls escaped from the teenage inferno, his palms emitting fire begging to scorch his torturers.

Although he ceased his attack on team RWBY, he fought with himself, or rather with someone else, to go ahead and burn them. His blood boiled like lava, and he could feel a small heat eat away at the skin of his body on every patch. He was burning up badly.

 _'Why fight it? Is this not what you wanted? To get your revenge on these skanks?'_

'I know I said I wanted payback, but not right now. Stop, Eli. Now.'

 _'Have it your way, but I know I'll get to see some pain soon. Heheheh...'_

Just like the snap of a finger, the urge to gut the girls left within an instance. His vision cleared of all of the Crimson intent. However, the reasoning of venturing back to Beacon did not leave Cardin.

"Count yourself lucky, you treacherous little snakes. Every single one of you three, I outta-"

"Cardin," Ozpin said as he clamped his student's shoulder, looking him in the eye with a straight face, Cardin shut his mouth as he knew that this was serious. Annie herself was tugging ever so familiarly on his other hand.

Ms. Goodwitch took this moment to check on the sister of the team, crouching down as she put her fingers on Yang's neck. Ruby had forgotten how to move and let herself drop down next the two.

"Yang? Yang? Is she okay?"

After a couple of seconds of silence, the blonde instructor stood up.

"She's just out cold. Possibly the best course of action, I hate to say."

"Yes, she's not capable of controlling her temper. At least Mr. Winchester tries his best to."

With words sputtering out from Weiss' trying to comprehend on what just happened, Blake took it upon herself to ask the obvious.

"What are you doing here? You were dead! We saw it."

Confusion was not something that even Cardin would think to feel during all of this.

"What? Who told you this? I'm here, and I'm not letting you ruin my chances here. I'm here to stay."

"Hey, Yang might've been the first one to jump you but we didn't, did we?" The white heiress snarled at him while stomping her foot to the floor.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You were going to do what, taunt me some more? Gang up on me? I fucking dare you, bitch! Try it!"

"Enough!" yelled the headmaster with an unpleasant tone, surprising everyone in the room, especially Goodwitch. Taking a deep breath while adjusting his glasses, the great Oz approached team RWBY.

"Do not forget that you three along with team CFVY were lucky enough to not be expelled. And Ms. Schnee..." his tone targeting the one heiress in the room who shook with nervousness, "I'd keep my comments to myself, I for one do not want to hear another word from you at all right now, specifically. Are we clear ?"

"Y-yes, Professor Ozpin," stuttered Weiss, looking away.

"Now... Cardin, we have a lot to talk about and it seems as though the proper time to get this all out of the way and function normally is right now. Glynda, call in teams JNPR and CVFY."

She nodded as he left the room without a moment's hesitation. All 6 of them, excluding Yang's unconscious form, stood there in silence. Cardin spoke up with the question that finally popped up.

"Professor, what do they mean I was dead ?"

"Cardin, when you were halted by JNPR, we found you so battered and bruised that we couldn't even identify the body to belong to you."

"O-okay, but that's not all of it. What else happened?" he questioned, this couldn't be real. Unfortunately for everyone else, it was very much the opposite.

"Cardin, how much do you remember when you were in the Emerald Forest?"

Cardin had tried thinking back to what happened when he had faced against Jaune and Ren in their attempts to bring him back. He thought so hard that sheathing his eyes had shown on his face. He finally stopped as a painful high pitched whine popped in his mind.

"I.. I... I can't remember... I can't remember it at all!"

Now normally people could cope with not having the foggiest of memories, but it chilled Cardin to the bone. If he could recount any of the moments during his fight, it was very little or was just pitch black. Literally, it was if it had just faded out of his brain completely.

"How badly did the both of them beat me?"

"It wasn't both of the boys who had struck you greatly, only Mr. Arc."

'Really? I mean I expected that other guy to beat the snot of me easily, but Jaune, all by himself?' Cardin had thought to himself.

"Well, I think I know why he might've done that. I told him to. I told him he either had to punch my lights out or kill me, I just never thought he had it in him."

"I expected him to accomplish greatly but I too never believed him to commit murder," agreed Ozpin.

"But wait, I don't understand something."

"Ask away."

"If I was... killed... then why did I end up in Vale, alive ?!"

"That's what we all were trying to solve, Cardin," there had not been any sign of lying in his voice. All the young man could do was shiver at the thought of such a revelation. Annie held her only friend's hand, in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed by as the still conscious students and headmaster stood in the room. Finally, the _ding_ of the elevators caught their attention with an instance. The eight team members poured out in shock after walking 3 steps or so. Now despite each of their priceless reactions, it was Jaune himself that stood out to Cardin.

The color had left his face and that was not an exaggeration. Completely paled and shook with fear, the blonde leader was brought back from his knees with the help of his team. A flood of shouts filled the silence. Such outbursts consisted of...

"Cardin!" from Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi.

"What the fuck ?!" from an outraged Coco, her glasses loosened to show her eyes.

"ZOMBIE!" coming from Nora as she had her arms flailing around while searching for her precious Magnhild.

"That's enough!"

Every single student had instantly shut their mouths and directed their attention to Ozpin, who had risen his voice much to his disliking, it really hurts his vocal cords.

"As of right now, I don't want any further questions asked until I have permitted you to do so. Now it should be well known that yes, Mr. Winchester has returned back and is very well in stable condition. As for the rest of you excluding Ms. Nikos, Ms. Valkyrie, and Mr. Ren, you are all held responsible for this."

No one with the right sense would dare start spouting out lines such as, "That's not fair". You just don't say that kind of crap to a headmaster.

"Now then, to start this off, team CFVY, please step forward."

Said team hesitated but quickly thought twice about going against the simple orders from Ozpin. They walked towards their headmaster along with Ms. Goodwitch, Cardin and Annie. Cardin himself was glaring them all down save it except for the unaccused three of JNPR. The piercing stare down that Cardin gave off the same intensity from earlier.

All four members stopped right in front of the opposite four.

"Thank you, Ms. Adel would you like to explain why you chose to take part in RWBY's actions against Cardin ?" he said in a tone that wasn't actually asking, rather a demanding one.

Playing it cool, the beret wearing girl replied, "Well they only walked to our dorm while we tended to our own and they popped the question if we wanted to show up Winchester."

"Hmmm, interesting how they chose to do such a thing especially after I had specifically told them to cease their troubling," he followed while eying the young leader of said group. Ruby looked down towards the ground with regret for letting the first man who had seen potential in her down.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Ruby," he said with an _interested_ tone in his voice, prompting the girl to perk up with uneasiness, "Please come forward without the rest of your team-mates."

Not wishing to make him any more irritated and impatient, she scurried as quick as she could.

"Now I'm going to get straight to the point and I expect the truth, Ms. Rose. In what reason did you decide to go against my orders and force Cardin out of Beacon ?"

All eyes were on her, the team's worried in anticipation, while staff and Cardin narrowed theirs. It lowered her self-confidence completely.

"I-I-I I only was going to tell him to... to stay away from us from now on," she said with a tremble obvious in her voice. Her teammates did not blame her one bit for this sort of struggle, in fact, they envied her for even managing to get part of the truth out.

"So you approached this by brute force? Ms. Rose, words cannot express how sorely disappointed I am in your team."

That shattered any motivation to get through today in the caped Rose. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to leak out but were helped by Weiss to compose herself. Cardin had to admit, this felt so juicy and satisfying to him. However, it wasn't what would put his vengeance to rest just yet. He had plans for them.

"I should have you four all expelled and sent back home, but of course... That would be a waste for what is to come. If you all wish to prove yourselves to me once more, then you shall complete the following."

All guilty members perked their heads up and coiled in surprise and anticipation, almost as if they missed the chance of being whipped but never felt the blow.

"Each of you will be stripped of your weapons unless you have been given contracts, no other reason. Lunch shall be held in Oobleck's every day until I can learn to trust each and every one of you. And lastly, while this does hurt me only by a small fraction, you all will be held back by one year until you graduate. That includes your group as well, Ms. Adel."

Jaws fell to the floor, hell most actually formed lumps in their throat for being cheated from going on through their school life, but soon had felt defeated knowing this was official. Jaune felt devoid of any happiness or pure determination for his life dreams. He always wanted to follow down the righteous path to being a true hero, yet here he was, no better than his former bully. They all were.

"I expect you all to follow these simple orders, and if I hear differently, I will happily send you all back to your respected households. If ever done so, you shall no longer qualify for ever enrolling back into Beacon, _permanently._ "

Each of them, even Jaune's teammates recoiled back from such a promise. Today would truly set each and everyone in the room a completely different person than the one they all once were. Even Cardin.

"Now then, return straight to your dorm rooms and do not even leave unless class calls for you, except for you three," Ozpin pointed to Jaune's teammates. Jaune found it hard to even lift his feet to exit the room but somehow had it in him to do so. Everyone gathered in the elevator, leaving only seven people in the room.

"You three do not know how grateful I am to know at least some of my students took proper action. It cripples me on what had to be done, especially for Ruby and Mr. Arc, I saw true potential in them. Now I have to give them the challenge to gain my trust back."

NPR switched glances with each other, all unnerved from all of this. Pyrrha was the one who felt the weakest out of them all, the guy who she once saw as team leader was ultimately sent back to square one for choosing the wrong path. It made her want to just sob then and there.

"You all will attend Beacon as you once had before, your weapons shall stay with you and you three only. If such questionable behavior comes from your friends, I honestly trust you to report it as soon as it comes about. Are we clear ?"

"Yes sir," they said respectively. Cardin was busy rubbing his temples as he felt a terrible soreness in his facial features.

"What a fucking mess," he said without hesitation, even it had seemed to cut the quiet strictness there. This automatically made the heads turn to the voice, never expecting the sudden drastic vocal change in Cardin. He looked back with a cranky snarl.

"I mean it, this never had to happen in the first goddamn place. But no, it has to because of me. It's always me that ruins every-single-goddamn thing."

"I can understand your frustration with all of this, I truly do, Cardin. If anyone is to blame, it is me," said Ozpin with sorrow that only could be earned by being close to the headmaster.

"Don't give me that, Professor. You're not the one who raised me who I am today, you never encouraged to make bad decisions," said Winchester as he patted one of his only allies back, he was happy to at least be given the chance to make things right with him.

"Nevertheless, things will certainly be much more complex now, I'm afraid. I'm also just grateful that you've returned."

"Likewise."

Assuring the obvious with his friend, Cardin directed his focus back to the rest of JNPR, all carrying a different attitude towards him. None of which was anything close to positive. Ren blamed Cardin partly for all of this but still had to come to terms deep down for what was truly the reason for this. He promised to never hold grudges, but he still held his suspicions towards the Cardinal. Young Valkyrie just didn't have it in her to form a glare at him, only a somber mask that sheathed her face. Pyrrha was a different story.

When she was there the night that Cardin was subsequently killed, she couldn't face the reality of Jaune's dark actions. Each time his fist slammed down on Cardin's face, she had cringed from each squish and squash that came from the beating. The memory was branded into her mind each time she had cleared it afterward. And now after seeing Cardin in the flesh, uninjured except for the inside, it left her immobile on what to actually endure.

Neither one of them had really realized they locked eyes, Cardin and Pyrrha had kept quiet but somehow spoke without talking. That's when he turned to them all.

"Hate me if you want to. Say it's all my fault too. Just don't expect me to go back to being the asshole who intends to bully again. Ever."

None of the three spoke a word, Ren's glare pierced through Cardin's tired narrowed eyes and both had their own little discussion. Guiding Nora by the shoulder, he said "If you ever put my team in harm's way again, I will promise to cut you down," and he left, leaving Pyrrha alone as he knew she had other business with the young man.

She stepped forward until she was right in front of him, focusing on his face the most. Every now and again, the image of his once destroyed, tattered face flickered nonstop in her head.

"Saying sorry wouldn't seem to do much, I don't know what to say for all of this other than the obvious."

Pyrrha didn't reply, only reaching her hand out to him, touching his face. It initially froze him in place, her hand slowly and carefully feeling around for any more bruises. After she stopped, she continued to stare at him with that look that killed him. He gently managed to dislodge her hand off just so it didn't seem careless or rude.

"So much for that promise of being gone, right ?"

After giving out that remark he turned his attention back to Ozpin.

"What happens now?"

"Well, I can imagine what trouble you've had during these recent days. I'm going to give you a special dorm all to yourself, even your friend if she has nowhere else to go."

Annie beamed at this, of course, feeling delighted that she had now known she and Cardin had a proper place to stay.

"Much obliged, thanks, Professor, for everything."

"The pleasure is mine, we'll have more to discuss tomorrow. As of now, take this," he handed Cardin a silver key,"This is for your new room, it's located across from your old dorm and holds only that one room. I will later send Glynda for your new uniform and other supplies you might need."

"Thanks again," he said, actually managing to pull off a small smile that held much more to it. After shaking hands, Cardin left the room with Annie and surprisingly, Pyrrha in the elevator. The whole way down was uncomfortably quiet. Annie was off in her own little world, day dreaming about how much had transpired over the past days.

Meanwhile, Cardin was just staring straight ahead, trying his best to ignore the noticeable glances that Pyrrha was trying to hide but failing miserably to do so. At one point, he made brief eye contact for a quick second before she looked away, the same look on her face.

* * *

Once the elevator reached all the way down, all three of them exited out. Pyrrha had grabbed Cardin's arm back making him confused. Annie herself was halted since she held hands with her only companion, causing her to also look up to the redhead curiously.

Seconds painfully passed on, nothing happens. Before he could even ask what was up, the next thing he knew he was in a quick hug as the Amazonian warrior quickly left in a dash away. It left him completely dumb founded. Annie thought the two had something.

"Was she your girlfriend or something?"

His face undoubtedly reddened at that question and shook his head furiously.

"No, no... but... she didn't seem to be mad about me coming back."

Both of them seemed to understand that much. After that little awkward moment, Annie and Cardin made their way to their new home.

* * *

As team RWBY had managed to drag along the now awakening Yang, they all sat in their room depressed. That's the only way that it could be described, simple as that. Of course, Yang was madder than hell, typically. The fire in her was no longer cast out, it burned rapidly once more.

"This is bullshit! What makes Ozpin think that he's turning a new leaf? That bulky jock-strapped fucking-" she muttered other countless profanities under her breath as Weiss tried to console her the best she could.

"Face it, Yang. There's no purpose in keeping up with this anymore. We came here to become Huntresses and yet here we, going against the headmaster's orders as if we're like Cardin."

Once Ruby's words drilled into Yang's head, she slowly started to take deep breaths and her eyes were no longer flaming red. The rest of the group could only fixate their mind on Cardin himself and how much they were going to put up for quite some time. Out of all of the four, it was Blake who brought up a good question.

"Who was the little girl with him?"

One by one, all the girls gave each other questioning glances.

"It can't be a sibling, right? I mean, come on," asked Ruby. To see the former jackass with a younger girl and have her side with him just made them believe he was more of a snake in the grass than before.

"Who knows, what really stands out is that fire. Have you guys really forgotten about that?" said Weiss as if she was the only one who paid attention.

"Yeah, you're right. That-that couldn't have been his semblance, could it?"

"I never saw it before, and why now all of a sudden ?" asked Ruby, she knew that most of the students here each maintained a certain power, but something like that was mind boggling. Was he almost like Yang, does he only conjure up fire when angry? That's what it looked like back there at Ozpin's office. She was dying to know.

"I can't believe that bastard pulled a cheap shot like that, knocking me out so easily, I'm going to deck him whenever I have the chance!" Yang burst out with defiance.

"Forget it, Yang, you can't. Ozpin's made it clear enough that if we even spit in Cardin's direction, we get to pack up and go back home," said Blake, having the impression that defeat was a good choice as any to accept. The emotion in her voice when she said that was completely hollow, almost robotic.

The fiery blonde saw Weiss and her sister share agreeing nods and let that sink in for a moment. She had never felt so cheated like that, there was not a single thing anyone can do. She just wanted to punch someone so badly, but at the same time she didn't want to, she was in no clear mind what to believe anymore as of now.

"I-I don't even want to ask about what Ozpin said, fine, fuck it. Fuck Cardin, fuck him, he always gets away with it, Always! And we take the punishment! That NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" she screeched out punching her bed without using Ember Celica. After she was done throwing her tantrum, her eyes were puffy, red and tired with a small hint of tears of frustration. Her closest friend wrapped an arm around as the last two closed in and huddled in as a group.

"I just... I'm so sick of us being his scapegoat every time," she said with her eyes closed, true sadness that emitted from her voice. Everyone one in the group was tired.

Cardin seemed to cause trouble by just mentioning him.

* * *

Winchester's nose was acting up and he managed to cease himself from sneezing. Inside of himself, he could hear Eli snickering a little and he had curiosity get the better of him to make him ask the question, 'What's so funny, Eli'.

 _'It's nothing really, call it crazy but I think someone is talking about us.'_

'What ever gave you that idea?'

 _'Oh, you'd be surprised. Back before I was killed, lesser rats and worthless runts used to fear the name, Eli Morrow. Be grateful that you are set as a reminder, for I was never even spoken of for their safety.'_

'You have a fucked up way of seeing stuff differently, y'know that? I'm not even going to pretend to ignore that.'

 _'One day, one day you'll find it gleeful to see yourself set fear into the hearts of even those who are called monsters. The feeling of having unlimited power.'_

'Whatever you say, Elliot.'

 _'Call me that again, and I shall force your body off a cliff.'_

'Heh, scary.'

* * *

After discussing other topics with his other half such as the next thing on their list, Cardin and Annie stopped in front of their new dorm. After walking up the stairs, they finally stepped inside their new room and were astounded, to say the least. Inside was a 60-inch flat screen, two separate bedrooms with king sized and queen sized bedrooms for the two respectively. It had a nice spacious feel to it. His old room was cramped enough without those three idiots he thought were friends.

Cardin didn't even have to tell Ann that she could go check out their new room, she was already bouncing up and down on her new bed. It flickered a little bit of happiness in the uptight Cardinal. Seeing her so cheerful really did make him feel more optimistic about this all. Walking into his bedroom while slipping off his shoes, he too made himself comfortable with his own bed. He threw his jacket on the floor, uncaring as he felt the tension leave in his back after pressing down into the soft mattress.

'Say, Eli,' Cardin started,'Where's the car right now?'

 _'Near that massive cliffside that people use for docking so much.'_

'I know I asked, but how exactly do you know where it is so specifically?'

 _'Heh, with my powers, everything that's chained to me gives me almost like a third eye. Even just the keys in there, I can just pin point that shit.'_

'Good to know. Just as long as it's out of view.'

Just then, a knock came at the door. Cardin's ears perked up and walked to see who it was, Ms. Goodwitch no doubt. After unlocking it, sure enough, the crop wielding teacher stood there with Cardin's school uniform.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

"Cardin, here's your new uniform. Don't expect me to bring anything else back to you, I don't do deliveries."

"Of course," he said as he was handed his new clothes,"You deliver enough as it is, teachings."

"Oh yes, Ozpin also forgot to mention this," Glynda responded as she pulled out a new scroll in hand. She gave it to Cardin as well.

"I forgot, my old one broke after," he stopped himself after remembering the recent discussion earlier in that office,"Yeah, well thanks for giving me this, Ms. Goodwitch. You and he really are looking after me."

"You're welcome, but if you're not too occupied, I'd like to have a word with you."

Cardin looked at Annie who was already getting cozy with the bed and looked like she was getting ready to snooze. "Hey Annie," she looked at him across the room.

"I'm just going to talk with Ms. Goodwitch shortly, I'll be back soon."

Annie nodded and returned to get some rest. After putting his stuff down and closing the door, Cardin looked to his teacher. "Walk with me, Cardin," requested the crop wielder. He complied and both had found themselves outside and down to the main avenue.

"Let me just inform you first of all that your return has made our headmaster into his old self once more."

"Was he really that bad off after all of this," he questioned, wondering just exactly how real the issues were for Ozpin. He wasn't an idiot, Cardin knew there had to be some sort of turmoil that Ozpin must've been enduring. His teacher nodded while pushing up her glasses. "Yes indeed. In fact, after we recovered your body back from team JNPR, he asked everyone to leave him and your..." she cleared her throat,"Corpse and to not return until told to. Even myself was told to look after the students until instructed further orders."

"After 3 complete hours, he finally allowed only me to step inside. I had never seen him so downtrodden before in all my life that I've known him."

They continued walking down the path until they stopped at the docking area, ahead of them was the sun setting, a peaceful orange sphere casting the rays on them. It was times like this to where Cardin gained his humanity back, not to mention, just looking to the sun, he felt all of a sudden a lot stronger. Not metaphorically either.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

She turned to her student, "Yes?"

"Why does he see so much in me?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, what does he see in me that holds such feats? All I've done was cause trouble and get just as much. There's no way I'm even close to team RWBY or JNPR, or even CFVY. "

She registered those words into her brain, and although she was strict and stern most of the time near everyone, she couldn't help but scoff at such beratement. This caught Cardin's eye rather quickly.

"Cardin, Ozpin makes no mistakes believe what you will. He truly has his sights aimed for you to accomplish your tasks. To him, you're stronger than you let on, not physically, but inside."

"Even I am proud to say that you've certainly changed drastically in a short course of time. But perhaps it's best this way, you're finally breaking free of whatever hold was grounded upon your shoulders."

He would have believed to hear such from Glynda herself, but then again, he may as well have. In such short time, his reality was puzzling up to show that life is an unexpected turn of events that made you curious for the next day. Hearing this also made him feel better, he _did_ have friends after all. He just didn't know.

"Thank you, ma'am. You honestly don't know how much this helps," he replied while having a smile that wasn't forced, it was genuine. Glynda was glad to see that even a wronged man can truly show his true colors and she smiled along with him. After both assuring themselves that things were soon to get better, they both looked onwards towards the sun.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Night had occurred and everyone was in their respective rooms. After parting away from his teacher, the fire caster lay on the living room couch as he had one thing on his mind for a while. What would happen next? Despite everything, he was truly interested in what tomorrow had to offer. Each passing second becoming closer to new things.

Annie was already asleep in her own room, the time being after 9:00. Cardin was wide awake and didn't feel necessarily drowsy yet. He decided to whip out his brand new scroll and mess around with its settings for a bit. After a short while, everything turned odd. It wasn't the peaceful, quiet atmosphere. In fact, there was an odd feeling in Cardin's upper torso that made him focus on whatever it was. When he turned to the window, he walked towards it and stopped to look out to the forest.

Nothing was going on, there wasn't any Ursa Majors attacking anyone or any trouble. So why was he so interested in the dark wilderness that surrounded Beacon? Was it Eli's doing?

 _'You feel that too, huh ?'_

Speaking of the devil, the host nodded. 'What exactly is it? It's like there's something calling me from there.'

 _'I have no clue, but I'm very well curious. It's compelling me to go over there.'_

'Right now? C'mon, it's probably nothing.'

 _'You say that, yet you feel that strong force just as much as I do.'_

'Well, if it won't stop during tomorrow, we'll check it out.'

 _'You're going to need to check on something in a sec, someone's approaching the door.'_

When hearing this, the host grew confused on whether that was a bad or good thing. Without asking he just walked towards the door and instinctively waited for the knocking for permission to come. It took what felt like a minute for the knocking to finally begin, he was growing suspicious of this. 'Eli, I have a feeling this might not be a regular visit.'

 _'Heh heh, I wouldn't mind a good fight if this is it.'_

Concentrating into his right palm with extreme ease, Winchester felt the flames circle into his hand. It didn't hurt now that he was in control now instead of being blinded by rage. Counting down, he swung open the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to who the figure would reveal. But that was just it, there was no one there. He looked both ways of the hallway. This was only his dorm, so why would anyone even visit? Better yet, where were they?

Ceasing away the palm fire, he closed the door and just stood there in confusion. After a minute he shrugged it off and decided to get some sleep, he was going to need it for tomorrow. What fun awaits for tomorrow.

Though unbeknownst to him, there really was someone out in the hall who had knocked on the door. The person decided to run away after having second thoughts. She was trying to catch her breath without breathing so heavily. It wasn't the running, it was just almost coming face to face with the outsider. She couldn't handle the idea of coming face to face any longer than she had in the elevator. Not to mention, she just didn't want to let him see the tears or he'd most likely get suspicious.

* * *

Out in the night, the wind whistled as it's harsh force made the tree's rustle. Though as everyone was either asleep or going to, a strange sight was hidden away from everyone. Deep within the outer forest was a strange orange glow that could only be seen if you yourself was embedded in the green environment.

* * *

The morning was the most splendid out of any during the week. And that was saying something, especially from Cardin. Seeing that it was already dawn made him think it was all just a dream but found out it wasn't. There was some beauty in Remnant, after all, it just took a while to find it once more. He decided that some breakfast wouldn't hurt anyone none, some for Annie too. So after putting on some decent easy going clothes, he left a note for Annie and left to the cafeteria. It was a decent hour of the morning, so hopefully, not a whole lot of people were there.

After getting his food, he came back to his dorm room and closed the door. As he set aside the food from the bag and onto a plate with a respective amount for both plates. When he went inside Annie's room, he found her still asleep in her her bed. The odd thing about her was that she still had her gloves on her hands. She probably had forgotten about them when she went to bed last night.

He thought it would be nice if she had them off in case it was uncomfortable. He slipped one off and then the next one. He reached towards her hand to wake her up gently. The moment he had touched her hand, it shocked him. Not in an electrical manner, but it had paralyzed him. He couldn't move his body as it violently spasmed and it was all of a sudden that Annie woke up with a stricken look. She let go of Cardin as he fell to the floor with veins popping all over his body, foaming at the mouth with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Memories were rushing through his mind, he saw himself being pummeled by Jaune to being choked out by Yang and it finally ended when he had the unpleasant misfortune of being used by Reyes. That pain came back and it burned worse than before.

'Eli, help!'

There was no response to his plea. It wouldn't matter, however, because he soon blacked out with Annie in his vision and someone else's figure seemingly rushing in the room. His heart tightened and then, he was at peace.

 **His heart had stopped.**

* * *

An hour prior to the incident in the room had passed, Cardin's eyes fluttered as they tried to make out its surroundings. It was Annie's room and he was currently in her own bed. His body was sore and his muscles felt ripped, not in a good way that is. As he tried to sit up, something crashed on top of him that sent him on his back. He saw that it was Annie wrapped around his upper torso, face first into his body. Cardin didn't have the slightest idea if that was just a dream or if it was real.

"Annie, you okay ?" he asked, shaking her shoulder. She didn't budge, he heard a strange noise that escaped from her throat. It sounded like a whimper, that's when he saw that when she looked up to him, she was almost on the verge of breaking down.

"Was I just dreaming all of that?"

"N-no," she said. It was still new to him when she talked, but that wasn't what worried him.

"You mean that was all real ?"

Annie nodded, shaking with fear in case it would happen again all of a sudden. "Hey, Annie," he patted her shoulder, "I'm okay, I'm just a little tired."

"I just... I thought you were dead. E-everytime I touch someone, they..." she stopped herself so she could try and swallow the lump in her throat.

"Wait, it just happens when you touch anyone ? That's why you wear those gloves ?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I didn't mean," she choked on her sobbing and finally she let it out. Cardin simply just embraced Annie, he didn't see this coming from a mile away. This was not the way he wanted to start off the morning.

"Hey, I'm here. If anything, it's my fault. I didn't know, I should've asked, easy there, kiddo."

She was finally letting up a little bit and soon her crying was decreasing. There were some sniffling and some hiccups, but it would stop when the older teenager patted her head. He was pretty surprised that his young companion would get so worked up, especially him. If it was someone else, no doubt they'd just watch him suffer. But that's when he remembered how Ozpin was like when he thought he was done for.

"It's just that... You're my only friend. I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

"What?"

Those words were almost deaf upon his ears, but he knew what he heard was right. Did she even remember what Cardin was capable of ? If anything, it should've been Cardin who should be the one worrying for his own self-image. He literally has a split personality out of all of this and did she think that having another voice in your head was just casual ?

 _'You know I can hear your thoughts, you know?'_

'Shut up, Eli.'

"Annie, I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but that's completely stupid."

She had a worried expression as if he was turning on her now.

"Don't take it the wrong way, kid. Look at me, do you think by any chance that I'm normal ? Look around you, Beacon doesn't have normal students."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'd be surprised on how many people here stand out. But don't think for a second that you're just some freak of nature. You're fine, Ann. And believe me, I'm the strangest out of the both of us. Unless you're Nora of course."

Even though her tears were still on her face, she straightened her face to look extremely confused.

"Who's Nora?"

"The ginger chick."

"Oh, okay. Aren't you ginger too," she said, no sign of any negativity on her face just like that.

"Hey! I'm just a lighter brunette, okay?" he barked back, rubbing his hair subconsciously. That's all it took for Annie to break away from the incident and giggle in her hand so Cardin wouldn't hear. It made him glow, he always liked seeing her happy again. But even so, being called such did ruin his image of himself.

'Ginger, my ass.'

 _'Haha, your hair looks stupid.'_

'Says the one who doesn't even a human body. Hmm? HMMMM?!'

 _'...'_

'...'

 _'Touche.'_

Cardin huffed in triumph as he eternally pictured himself dancing in victory.

"So wait, what's so bad about her then?"

"You really think that a girl who eats pancakes like they're breadcrumbs and has the strength of a behemoth doesn't strike you as a bit odd ?"

"Point taken, even I don't have that much of a sweet tooth."

"Thank god you don't" he rushed the sentence out as he gave Annie a quick hug as she accepted before both separated.

"Now come on, I got some breakfast, hopefully, it's not cold."

* * *

His boots clicked with each step that he took, departing away from his bike. All around him, students would give him questioning glances and some would whisper behind his back. It didn't take him very long to search for his main objective. When he got the call from his relative asking for a favor, he didn't hesitate the offer. The man knew that his job would take him to certain places, but he never expected to investigate around a school just to find the contact.

Across the field was the man he was looking for, he fit the description all right. Tall, big, and had the same jacket that the former rider had. He could tell that youth had its rebellious attitude and naive perspective, he remembered back when he was like that too.

For right now, however, he didn't engage his contact right then and there. He knew the best thing to do was just to watch over him. After all, this was his job.

* * *

After the two had finished eating, Cardin and Annie decided it'd e best to just go see Ozpin right away just to get it out of the way. Annie was feeling better afterward and made it clear to Cardin that the gloves stay on 24/7. He had no problem with that.

They had made it into the elevator and soon were inside the professor's office. The headmaster sat in his chair and looked up at his papers in front of him.

"Evening, you two."

"Headmaster," he said with a nod, pulling a chair for him and Annie. As everyone had gotten settled in, Cardin popped the question.

"So what else did we need to discuss ?"

"Well, first of all, your class schedule will be rather different as of right now. I've discussed everything to Oobleck and Port, they've agreed to the conditions."

"What would exactly would that be if I may ask ?"

"You will be taking specialized classes with them from now. Your very own sessions with you as the only student."

"That'd be the right thing to do. Anything else?"

"Two more little topics and we will be done for today. Both regarding you, specifically."

"I'm pretty sure it always has."

"Well, how may I put it differently, this is more important. Your semblance."

After hearing that, Cardin leaned forward. "Just how long have you found out about your powers," asked Ozpin.

"It was just yesterday, just like you saw. I don't remember much of it. Honestly, the only time when I could actually even feel in control was I started calming down after the girls had shown. Professor Ozpin, there are some things I should have mentioned yesterday."

"Go on, I won't interrupt."

"It all begun when I awoke in Vale, still don't know how I wound up there. The place was completely empty, it was because I found out that a man by the name of Torchwick. He was apparently stealing some type of certain dust. One of his guys who worked for him said it was fire based, explained that it was unique for being used by the snap of your fingers, literally."

"I found Annie during all of that too. Then this girl offers us a ride to her boyfriends place so he could quote 'patch' me up. I was still in bad shape when it was happening. When we got there, the girl's boyfriend, Reyes, tricked us. He did a ritual and placed this ghost or something into me. The ghost even has a name."

"Do tell," implored Ozpin.

"His name's Eli Morrow. Apparently, he was some sort of big deal back before he was a spirit. Does the name mean anything to you ?"

"No, I've never heard of him. I'll look into this character later."

"Good, Eli actually talks to me too."

"Is that so ?"

"Yeah, trust me, he's not really what I'd call a fun partner to be around."

 _'Oh you're breaking my heart',_ quipped Eli sarcastically. Cardin mentally twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.

"As for my semblance, Professor, that's just it. This can't possibly be it. Eli just lends me his powers when I need it. I can control it. Especially this element," he said as he held out his palm and a small patch of fire formed like magic. Ozpin held back the urge to widen his eyes.

"Interesting."

"Oh, believe me, that's not all. We also got a car."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah. I kinda took Reyes' car as payback and that's how we came back here quick as could be. But you'll never believe this next part," he pointed to his own head,"Eli has connections to pretty much all that I need. He can tell where the charger's at, apparently even control it," he finished, he recently found out last night.

"Well, I'll be. Seems as though something incredible has come out of this. But still, there are the disadvantages to this as well."

"Huh?" questioned Cardin. Sighing, Ozpin continued,"Yes, you heard that correctly, which leads me to the last topic I wanted to talk about. Three days from now, Glynda and I will host a sparring match between you and team RWBY."

Normally Cardin would have trembled from the mere thought of pitting against those four, but he didn't. He felt satisfied.

"I see. You doing this just so we can straighten this out once and for all ?"

Ozpin nodded,"Indeed. Their harassment ends soon and now while this isn't exactly vengeance, this is merely just a method of ventilation. I even considered delaying the thought, but this could be what will set the point. No more conflicts within Beacon." Cardin nodded with a smirk. "Well alright, I guess I better use these next few days wisely then."

"I concur, I'll research more about your partner later on. Right now, I have a little errand that could use your assistance, if you're up to it. "

"Of course, what is it ?"

"Sightings of Grimm were seen on the outer edges of the Emerald Forest. Now although you may think that's nothing new, this, however, has revealed non-grimm inhabitants living alongside them."

"Are you saying it's humans," Cardin was pretty skeptical about this piece of info, but if it came from Ozpin, it was pretty serious. Ozpin nodded, "It sounds odd, I know, but shots have shown them to not be the White Fang, but someone else, they all sport this symbol," he said while sliding a picture to his student.

Cardin picked the photo up and saw what looked like a King Taijitu painted green on of the jackets of certain men carrying guns and certain crates. One little detail that had been missed was spotted by Cardin. Inside the crate was looked like red dust crystals. The curiosity showed on his face.

"I'm sure that too has made you wonder if your little discovery in Vale and this has any connection."

"You'd be right."

"Now all I ask is that are you in?"

Setting the picture back down on the table, Cardin nodded. "I'm in, all right. What do you need me to do, get some info on who they are ?"

"Yes and that will be all. I'll be sending Professor Oobleck along with you as well."

"Okay. Well, I'm ready for whenever you want me to go."

"I'll message him, departure time will be in 3 hours tops."

"Will do."

* * *

 _'I recognize that symbol, you know.'_

'Share what you know then, we never got to discuss more of your background now that I remember.'

 _'I used to be associated with this gang before, I just can't still believe those vermin would still be running around, especially with no leader.'_

'You saying you know these guys personally ?'

 _'Heh,'_ laughed Eli _, 'You could say that. In fact, the pig running the shots has been dead long back when I used to roll with good ol' Robbie. His first murder too.'_

'Oh god, don't even bring up that son of a bitch's name again. I should've known something was up.'

 _'Well, you gotta remember, kid. Without me, you wouldn't have had these powers. Then where would you be?'_

Eli had a point there, so Cardin decided to let him have that. Both had waited outside near the statue in front of the campus. It was a few minutes after the supposed time and Cardin wondered what it could be. Good reason better have been behind it.

Cardin didn't have to wait any longer as a shout caught him off guard.

"Mr. Winchester."

He turned to his side to see the man himself, Professor Oobleck. The Huntsman was in his typical Safari like outfit and carried a rather pleasant grin, he always was 'actively' enthusiastic. Cardin was suspicious about what exactly was in his coffee. Cardin had walked to greet his teacher.

"Well, by the stars, is it incredible to see you once more, Mr. Winchester," he rushed his sentence while giving the student a hand shake meant for close friends.

"It feels like years, huh, sir?"

"Quite, I assume you've been briefed by Headmaster Ozpin about your mission?"

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Oh yes, hold up-" he stopped before quickly whipping out his famous thermos cup and downed his favorite substance that always made him jumpy. "Much better. Now then, my friend. Let us take a field trip," he smirked, Cardin couldn't help it either. It was good to see he wasn't completely hated after all.

"I'm down." Meanwhile, he talked to Eli. 'Get the car, please.'

 _'Kid, remember, you have part of my power. Just call it whenever.'_

Taking his advice, Cardin took his thumb and index finger and placed them in his mouth, letting out an echoing whistle. Oobleck had yet to observe Winchester's new abilities that he had picked up, as the roar of a vehicle filled his ears, even from the far distance. Speeding faster than any motion the former Huntsman has ever witnessed, the 1969 Charger spun it's wheels before drifting in front of the two, the passanger door opening all by itself to Oobleck. The teacher looked at Cardin with great interest.

"Let's ride."


	8. The Next Stage

The air was still, birds chirped and the sky was painted blue with dreamy clouds. Miles away from an Academy, hidden with a misleading scenery was a forest. Its name was typical, the Emerald Forest. What was thought of as an ordinary woodland environment with little critters and beautiful trees, it was inhabited with ferocious Grimm and apparently, smuggling dealers.

Squirrels and rabbits had to scurry out of the way as a Charger's engine furiously purred, letting its presence known from a mile ahead. The car managed to pick up some air as it landed back down onto the grass, driving in a completely straight path. Two passengers were in the car, one burnt haired student behind the wheel accompanied by his green-haired teacher. The driver was entirely concentrated in the path in front of him, both had known what the deal was and was just waiting to get the job done.

"A fine means of transportation, I must say, Mr. Winchester. Hoping to impress any of the other students ?" asked Professor Oobleck. Without removing his eyes from the main path, he answered,"Oh, you're funny. I decided to take it after someone scammed me in Vale."

"Heh, heh, heh. It truly is good to have you back, Cardin. Port and us, staff members, were just thinking the worst of your whereabouts. When we heard about your current state and condition when seemingly brought back to the Academy, we didn't know how to comprehend the situation," responded Oobleck, his voice sounding grave at the end. In Cardin's mind, he smiled. Not because he was back in action, but because he couldn't help be grateful that he was regarded as an ally.

"What'd they tell you, I was dead ?"

"That term exactly, I'm afraid," answered Oobleck as he pushed his glasses forward. Cardin couldn't help but scoff at such.

"Been hearing that a lot."

They both sat in silence as Cardin drove like a speed devil, much to Eli's delight.

* * *

Back at the Academy, team RWBY was in the cafeteria for some grub. Moods were as expected to be since the unfortunate turn of events was only a day prior. Chattering would normally be amongst groups RWBY and JNPR, but not a whole could have been said with a positive attitude. Poking at the food was all the action that happened at their table, the non-stop storytelling the Valkyrie was absent. Even the stealthy faunus girl didn't have her book to read and was busy helping her blonde friend lighten up as she did for herself.

"I wished he'd stay dead."

All heads had perked up and directed it to the one who said that out of the blue. The leader of JNPR wasn't ashamed as his friends had looked at him with such interest.

"I mean it, I wished I'd have fucking killed him," he said, sounding completely different than his normal goofy, light-hearted persona. Pyrrha was pained to hear her friend and own leader speak like that, even she knew that this wasn't right to believe. Meanwhile, Ren had an arm around Nora, comforting her as she was being nervous what the blonde knight had on his mind.

"You know you don't mean that, Jaune. That just isn't you to talk just like Cardin," said Ruby.

"I'm not talking anything like him, don't even compare me to that big, stupid ape," growled Jaune, surprising most of the group while an Amazonian warrior had a pang in her heart.

"He's constantly fucking with our lives here, we would have it made if it weren't for him," grumbled the bombshell of RWBY. Blake put a hand on her team-mate's.

"Yang-"

"No, seriously," she pulled her hand away, "Do we even remember how this all started? Think, it was just simple and then this piece of shit makes it a bigger deal that it could have been."

"Come to think of it, what exactly was the first strike to have sparked all of this ?" asked Ren with a less than enthusiastic tone in his voice. JNPR's eyes were averted to their friends. All girls had switched glances until they looked at their crimson leader.

"I mean, all I did was just ask him why he was such a jerk to Jaune, Velvet and everyone else."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me if you hadn't mentioned us, none of this would have even started ?" demanded Jaune who had leaned over the table with a loud voice.

"Listen, I was only trying to understand his reasons for it."

"Ruby, come on, don't you get it? We would have just fine until you went over to that bastard!" yelled Jaune, his team-mates on edge now. However, even though Yang wasn't facing Jaune, she still had a threatening look on her features.

"Jaune, don't even think of putting the blame on my sister," warned the older sibling as she said in a calm, deadly voice. Her lilac eyes just as threatening as her blood-colored ones.

"No, fuck this!"

"The fuck did you just say," she screeched as she stood up as did Jaune. "You heard me, don't even ask if it's obvious!" Pyrrha's heart was beating faster and she tried to get enough courage to simmer her blonde leader down.

"Jaune, please calm-"

"Stay out of this, Pyrrha," he yelled as he grazed her with a piercing staredown. The emerald-eyed fighter flinched as if she was smacked and was on the verge of tears by the looks of it. Ren stood up.

"Enough, Jaune."

"Don't you start on me too, Ren."

"Look at yourself, don't you see what it is? Just the simplest mention of Cardin and now all of us are exploding. You four as well," he mentioned, referring to Team RWBY who looked at him, offended.

"Now hold it right there, Lie," interrupted Weiss as she was fixing to stand her ground. Not a smart move as the hammer-wielding Valkyrie stood quickly on the spot.

"Talk to me that way, I don't care. Talk back to my friend and see what happens, Snow White."

"Guys stop!"

Everyone had looked to Ruby who was tired of all of this.

"Ren's right. This is my fault, I admit it, okay? This was completely on me, I shouldn't have pushed him. If we let him under our skin without his direct contact, who's to say we're not just as bad as him ?!" she shook while getting the words out. Everyone had looked at one another, realizing it at last except for Ren and Pyrrha.

Jaune, on the other hand, was a different story. He clenched his eyes shut.

"I should have let the Ursa killed him."

Once saying that, he left the group swiftly without another word. Pyrrha had wanted to reach out to him but was devasted to have lost him. Ren sighed, he was sure that his good friend would look past this all and move forward. Although the ninja had disliked Cardin to a great extent, he still knew that being the better man was learning to forgive and forget and focus on the present.

So both teams excluding Arc were just left, depressed once again.

"Guys, let's just..." stopped Blake who held her blonde fighter, "Let's just go now. We learned our own faults, so let's just forget about it. We won't even utter his name and that's it."

"Yeah, that's all it takes, right? Just don't say his name and it's smooth sailing," said Ruby as the rest of the group were feeling somewhat better at this new approach.

"We look out for our own, we don't turn on each other. From now on, we stand together and that's final."

Once they all nodded heads, they stood up and left together.

As they were walking, Blake had felt a hand intertwined with hers, she saw that it was Yang.

"Thanks, Blake."

She was more than happy to connect her fingers as well, locking with her golden fighter. When both had fixed their glance with one another, they smiled as they stayed like that for the rest of the day. Both had cared deeply for each other, everyone in the group did and fighting as just tearing them apart. Where had the love gone?

* * *

A sneeze left from Cardin as Oobleck looked at him curiously. After furiously rubbing his nose with his finger, he went back to concentrating on the road.

"Allergies, Cardin," chuckled the teacher as his student rolled his eyes. "I seriously hope so."

 _'Someone's talking about you-'_

'Shut up, Eli,' he cut the ghost off while the spirit grinned. Seriously, was that shit really possible? After 13 minutes or so of driving, an interesting sight presented itself in front of the car. Cardin had parked the Charger in place, shutting the door closed as he got out.

Surrounded by trees closely, a worn down building that looked as if it were covered in soot and ash lay dormant in full view. Windows were broken, some didn't have a pane, to begin with. The front entrance had no shame in being completely wide open as the darkness in there was shown with one door broken and dangling. Though the young Cardinal knew this mission wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows, he just was a little impressed by the eerie atmosphere that was presented. Now all he needed for the creepy field trip was a souvenir on the way out, perhaps a Grimm t-shirt.

With the two males out of the car, both nodded to each other to progress towards it. There was no real plan since it was too simple. Gain some information for the headmaster, clear all the Grimm and get rid of the rest of the smugglers. That was apparently Cardin's forte.

While both men observed the area well, the pyromaniac stepped forward. "Well, we know what we gotta do, so let's get to it," said Cardin as stomped forward to the building. Oobleck grasped his student's arm to stop him,"Now hold on there, just remember not to destroy everything before we get what we need here."

"Yeah, I know. But what about the guys that Ozpin showed me ?"

"What about them, exactly ?"

"Well, obviously they're the enemy, but does he want them behind bars or given the sentence?"

The green haired teacher stayed silent, hesitating to have to go through with this. He was never one to take a life away excluding Grimm, but if it was for the sake of protecting others, he'd have to do it.

"I hate to tell you this, but what we do next is all in the name of protecting Beacon and possibly Vale. As much as it burdens me to ask of you, we may have to-"

"Kill them, got it. I get what you mean."

This made the caffeine-fueled teacher grow concerned for the Cardinal. He hoped that the young man wasn't too far gone. Oobleck was well informed with the news of Cardin's arrival back to Beacon the same day he had come. Along with Port, everyone discussed amongst each other of the current conditions with the teams. It left Port and Oobleck disappointed to hear much about the students, each former Huntsmen, and Huntress grew to enjoy their progress. Finding out about their intolerable actions left a decent sized dent in their hearts.

"Do you think you can manage this, I understand if you're not able to," double-checked Oobleck. Nodding his head, the boy answered. "Yeah, after all, we're not the evil ones. We're just taking out the trash."

Feeling reassured for the safety of his student, Oobleck followed Cardin to the front of the building. Upon arriving inside, the interior was way worse than the outside. The color scheme was covered entirely in soot and rotting walls and the broken furniture scattered around. Staying quiet, both men had walked slowly down a hall leading to separate doors on both sides. Silently nodding to one another to take both rooms separately. Kicking doors down without hesitation, they infiltrated inside without seeing a sign of life so far.

They both searched deeper, only coming across dusty spider webs up and down the building. However, the further Cardin ventured inside the place, the more he felt this odd feeling in his upper torso. He recognized it almost immediately and as soon as he realized the feeling, Eli spoke.

 _'Uh huh, you feel it again too, don'tcha ? Well, it ain't no coincidence, pal. That force you were feeling from last night came from here. I can just feel these waves pouring off on me.'_

'Can you tell what it is, exactly? Is it bad news? What, what is it?'

 _'No, in fact, it feels strong. It's like a piece of a puzzle that belongs. Follow the waves, this could lead to what you've instructed to look for.'_

Cardin saw Oobleck going into the opposite direction from the strong disturbance. He rushed up and grabbed his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did you find something?" asked Oobleck on the defensive. "No, but listen, I think I got a good tip as to where we can get what we came for."

"Well then, by all means, lead the way, Mr. Winchester," insisted his teacher as he let his student stomp towards the source. The closer the pair had gotten to the source, the more they knew that they were getting somewhere, especially when they heard what sounded like talking and growling. Both crouched and slid against the wall next to the door that was opened to the noise.

Quickly dashing to the other side of the door, Oobleck peered inside the room for a millisecond. He saw dozens of men that carried either firearms, wrenches and other tools and last of all, _crates_...

Cardin looked as well, his eyes landing specifically on the crates and what lay inside was exactly what he was expecting. Red dust crystals.

 _'Bingo, kid. Now get what you need and tear these scumbags a new one.'_

'Gladly. Let me just get this recorded real quick.'

Taking out his scroll, Cardin tapped his device and took many pictures and recorded the men escorting the crates to one massive stacked pile. After capturing 4 minutes of it all, the teen redirected his attention to what was in full view now. Locked away in a giant cage was a majority of Grimm. The snarls, slobber, and growling that came from disgusting creatures composed of Beowolves and Boratusks.

"What the hell?"

Some of the smugglers would walk up to the cage with a taser and electrocute the Grimm for them to simmer down. As Cardin recorded everything else, all the men scampered around as they all huddled in one place and faced towards the end of the room at an opening in the wall. Footsteps could be heard coming from that direction and soon, Cardin witnessed a slight shocking discovery. Oobleck himself wasn't too impressed but learned what they were up against now.

In a straight line appeared dozens of mask-hidden people with black hoods. Every single one had notable features that immediately gave away their current occupation. It was the White Fang, the terrorist organization that terrorizes humans to this day. Oobleck and Cardin didn't know what to make of the situation except that this was most likely a new partnership.

"Was this all you managed to retrieve ?" asked one of the White Fang members who stepped up to one of the smugglers. "You're welcome, now about our pay?"

"Don't change the topic, we had a specific arrangement for our correct amount. Now get it," demanded the White Fang member fiercely. Although, the smuggler next to the White Fang representative wasn't having it either.

"Hey, cool it, you dirty animal. Be grateful we'd even go out of our way to consider helping you."

Back and forth did they started bantering, soon tension was slightly raising between the two divergent groups.

 _'Heh, even when their boss is dead, they're still dumb as shit. Hahaha!'_

'Yeah, funny.'

Both Oobleck and Cardin had the same idea and used it to their advantage. After making sure to capture the current interaction with the exposed criminals, Cardin crept cautiously to his teacher.

"What do you suggest we do now," whispered the fire starter. "We do what us Huntsmen do best, we engage and ensure no future civilian casualties."

"Prevention's my forte."

Both finally stood upright in full view, the two groups barely even recognizing them for two seconds until they bolted back to their feet. Guns were drawn and yet, Oobleck and Cardin stayed there, calm and patient. However in Cardin's mind, he didn't know what to do when it would come to combat, he didn't think shooting flames would do a whole lot. He needed something new.

"Hold it right there, fuckers! Stand there or I'll blow your brains to bits from where I am!" shouted the smuggler from earlier, the weapons made notable clicks due to the owners making sure they didn't have it on safety.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we clearly have a zero-tolerance policy. I'm afraid we're going ask you nicely to cease and come quiet," implored Oobleck as he knew what to expect from everyone but insisted the better route.

"As if, four eyes! Get on your knees! Now!"

The time to engage and finish this was now, the only thing holding Cardin back was his current weapon problem. Luckily, he wouldn't have to worry soon.

 _'Kid, look to your left.'_

Glancing to the side, the fire starter saw just some dirty, old equipment, most notably a chain that was rusted from age. 'Okay, what of it?'

 _'Take the chain, trust me,'_ insisted Eli. Having trouble even trying to take his partner's advice seriously, he finally managed to go with it and blame Eli if he blew this. Quickly picking it up without any more thoughts, Cardin held the chain in his right hand. The White Fang members and the unknown smugglers had itchy fingers and focused their main attention on Cardin, specifically.

"Don't try nothing stupid, shithead, one more move and I'll spray you without a care," shouted a White Fanger member this time. Cardin's eyes didn't even seem fazed and soon, he felt the heat from within inside his hand that held the chain. Pulsing rapidly through his closed palm, he could soon identify the all too familiar sensation that enveloped his chain.

The chain had then spontaneously combusted with sudden fire dancing among it, all of the rust and filth had been cleansed giving it a new shiny orange image. Every person in the room showed shocked expressions, especially Oobleck. Cardin himself was shuddering from this new melting power. It felt holy, it made feel stronger.

Smirking, which made some smugglers and Faunus members wince, he slowly gazed at his enemies.

 _'This is my gift, or should I say our gift. Go ahead,_ ** _destroy them all_** _.'_

...

'Gladly.'

Pulling his arm back, Cardin whipped the chain around the room and sent the terrorists off their feet and to the walls, crashing. Each one groaned and saw the boy smiling disturbingly.

"Who wants the first crack at me?" he asked menacingly. No one bothered to jump right off the bat, except for one poor soul who was the exact same smuggler who argued with the White Fang. Grabbing his gun, he opened fire. Cardin somehow caught on right away and instinctively whirled his chain in from of him, each time repelling the bullets with extreme ease. The click that signified that the weapon was empty made the smuggler feel as if he swallowed ice and rested in the pits of his stomach.

Cardin showed a toothy grin and gripped his chain and lassoed at the bastard, wrapping his upper torso into the clutches of the flaming metal. Paralyzed with fear and restricted from the power, the man could not budge except having bullets sweat down his head. Satisfied with this new weapon, Winchester pulled his chain back and sent the smuggler flying towards him. After catching him by the throat with his free, Cardin looked his victim straight in his eyes.

"Gotcha."

"Who the fuck are you, kid?!" shouted the man as he spat in confusion. Remembering who these guys were, Cardin thought he'd do Eli a bit of a favor that he knew he would enjoy.

"You remember a man by the name of Eli Marrow?"

The smuggler's eyes widened in fear as his lower lip twitched, the other members except for the White Fang also looked alarmed at the name mentioned.

"Well, he sends his regards."

Cardin threw the man down to the concrete floor, headfirst, which gave him a concussion. He followed with an ax kick to his neck with a sickening * _crunch*_ emitting. All eyes were filled with fear as each criminal scrambled for their firearm, meanwhile Cardin closed his eyes and patiently uttered 3 words.

 **"Ready or not..."**

* * *

Annie was left in her room, sitting comfortably on the bed. However, inside, she was furiously worrying about her only friend. It had been at least an hour and a half and Cardin had still been out. She wondered how long he'd be busy for, hopefully, his mission would wrap up shortly. The young mutant grew bored beyond belief and didn't know how to pass the exhausting hours. Annie didn't dare go outside the room in case she ran into the teams that despised Cardin.

A knock came from the door that leads outside the room, the noise caught her off guard for a moment. Taking each step slowly as could be to give her time to expect the possibilities as to who it could be. Annie stood against the door, almost too spaced out to remember why she was there had it not been a second set of knocking. She opened the door hesitantly and looked up at the visitor. Her heart slowing down it's alarmed beating by a huge amount.

"Hello, is Cardin here?"

"Umm, no, he had a mission given to him earlier," answered Annie, making the crimson haired girl's face frown a little.

"Oh... Well, may I come in by any chance?"

Annie nodded and let Pyrrha inside, grateful it wasn't anyone else. Sitting beside the younger girl, the Amazonian warrior fiddled with her fingers in hopes of figuring out how to break the ice.

"I never caught your name, I'm Pyrrha," she broke out with a friendly smile and an extended hand. Annie happily shook hands with her. "My names Annie, you're friends with Cardin, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we're friends. More like... well... I know he's not as bad as he was back then."

"That's what he said too, he's a good person, you know."

Pyrrha believed the girl, which further made her see the more good inside of Cardin.

"So how did you come to meet with him?"

Annie sighed, this was going to take a while to explain to the older teenager.

* * *

The building was no longer silent with the sounds of rapid gunfire, roaring flames and agonizing screams echoing immensely. Bodies were scattered across the floor, blood pooling around each one that was caused by one man. Cardin cartwheeled out of the way from incoming bullets as Oobleck was busy pounding the rest of the criminals with his make-shift thermos staff.

After ducking under the butt of the gun swung from a White Fang member, Cardin backflipped onto his hands and fixed himself to uppercut the Faunus, sending him crashing through the wall. The boy was far from finished with the remaining criminals, slowly he murdered each one brutally. His speed was beyond normal as it showed when he dashed on his feet with flames pouring from the soles of his feet. It was as if he was gliding gracefully with fire as his roller skates.

Skimming in zigzags to escape the burden of being hit by the gunfire, the teen jumped high and whipped the chain downwards in mid-air. The poor soul trapped in the flaming embracement as Cardin raised his hand in front of the cronie to then be blasted from the flames that came from the boy. Hearing the disturbing sounds of the fallen only strengthened him even more.

It seemed as though that was all of the two groups, except for one more that tried to attack Cardin from behind to then fall on his ass after being punched hard by a flaming fist, courtesy of the Cardinal. Moaning from the blow, the Faunus member tried to get up and escape. Cardin expected such and planted his foot against the last remaining survivor's throat.

"Huh, wouldn't you know? Surprised you've lasted this long, and for good reason too. Say, Professor?" called out Cardin, the teacher walking up to the pair.

"I think it might be a good idea to find out just what exactly is going on, right?"

"I concur, and I know that we will gain all the information we need by asking nicely. Now my friend," Oobleck said as he referred to the White Fang member, "Be so kind as to easily tell us what your schemes involve and I guarantee you will be allowed to live from my student's hand."

"Go fuck yourself, both of you," spat the Faunus as he struggled beneath Cardin's shoe, the teen not agreeing with such words.

"Wrong answer, dumbass."

In retaliation, Cardin brought the man up to his feet and knee'd him in the gut before twisting his arm behind his back.

"Now let's try this again, answer the man, now," he applied pressure to the ulna with a vice grip. "And if you don't, I'm going to break your fucking arm and snap it off... And continue. Your choice," he finished his promise.

"Agh! Okay, okay! We were just getting what we came for here! Alright?!"

"Go on," insisted Oobleck.

"Our leader wanted us to retrieve a he-hefty amount of Grimm for an ambush, but we came up short as you can tell."

"Where was this ambush going to take place, huh?" demanded Cardin who tightened his grip on his victim's arm who yelped in pain. "Ah-AUGH, Schne-Schnee dust warehouses. We'd let the Grimm loose and take those exact same dust crystals and split it even!"

"So it's the Schnee company you're after then. How am I not surprised," said Oobleck. "Now for the second question, who exactly is this leader that you speak of?"

"I-I'll never tell you! I'll die with honor before I ever say!"

"That so? Fine by me then!" yelled Cardin as he instantly snapped the man's arm like a twig, making him bellow in complete and utter pain as he clutched his broken limb pathetically. On the ground, he flapped around helplessly and seeing him wail made Cardin annoyed. So he decided to take his own actions.

"Now since I don't like seeing a poor animal suffer, I'll give you a little anesthetic," he said as he grabbed the Faunus' head and slammed it against the floor, knocking him out cold and quiet.

"I'm actually quite glad you didn't have to kill him. Having to work without the bloodshed is bliss," mentioned Oobleck. Cardin, meanwhile, brushed his hand on his jacket to wipe off any dirt while looking disinterested.

"I do what's needed. Though for the rest," Cardin looked behind his shoulder to the deceased corpses sprawled all around,"They should've known what price follows along with this war. They fight for so-called 'equality', and this is what they sacrifice."

"Cardin, please tell me you still don't discriminate against the Faunus? I thought you grew out of that," said Oobleck while carrying a lecturing tone. He didn't want a student such as him to carry old traits.

"I did," Cardin scoffed. "But still, you admit that the White Fang just give all the rest of the Faunus a bad enough name already."

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then it's simple. I don't see what the point is, Professor," interrupted the student who busied himself with observing his chain weapon. Oobleck could give out a breath of relief knowing that there was something different with Cardin.

"Let's kill the Grimm and be done with this so I can go back to my dorm," he gestured to the disgusting, slobbering black coated beasts. He was also eyeing one particular Grimm as well.

"Eager are we, Mr. Winchester? Could it be that you wish to get back to... 'Annie'?" questioned Oobleck as he curiously looked at his student.

Now although Cardin would assume his headmaster would inform the others trustworthy of his new friend's stay, he still felt stiff at the mention of her name. Instincts, he guessed. Composing himself with deep breathing from the nostrils, he turned towards the teacher.

"Yeah, Ozzy told you everything then, right Professor?"

Oobleck nodded. "Before anything happens, let's just get one thing straight. No more 'Sir's' or 'Professor' formalities. Just call me Bartholomew, Cardin."

Cardin stood with a deadpanned expression although there was a bit of a grin that slowly crept its way on his lips.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked nonchalantly even though his voice hid away a different emotion.

"Bartholomew. My first name."

"Barthe... Barta... What?"

"Bartholomew."

"Barth... Barthe?"

"Oh for glory's sake," groaned Oobleck as he massaged his temples impatiently, frustrated at Cardin's hard time pronouncing his name.

 _'What the hell's his name?'_ asked Eli who was eternally scratching his head. 'I don't know. I mean I appreciate that he's trusting of me, but I can't even figure out how to say his name.'

 _'Well... uh... Just call him, let's see... Um... Bart! Yeah, just call him Bart.'_

'I... actually have to agree with that. Simple name.'

"How about, Bart?"

"I'd prefer-" but Oobleck was interrupted automatically.

"Bart it is then."

Before he could object politely to the absurd title, Cardin turned his back to his friend while proudly saying "Glad we agree with each other."

Oobleck shook his head and couldn't help but smirk at his student's manners. He followed Cardin to the cage and stopped beside him. Oobleck noted that the boy was staring intently at the monsters, though he'd be wrong if he said Cardin only watched all of the Grimm. The look that the fire burdened teen wore was that of hate and distant from any good energy.

"What is it?" asked Oobleck.

Cardin stood motionless and unresponsive, continuing to glare inside the cage. Even as a beowolf slammed against the bars and slashed its claws in hopes of hitting Cardin didn't make him blink or budge. Cardin saw past the angry predator and focused on something completely different.

It lay dormant and resting in the far back. The fur coating the dark mass lowered and rose, each time a heavy but slumbering breath pant. He hated the creature with a burning passion ever since that day. The day he fell down further in his own grave. The day he started a new. **The day he hated himself**.

Soon all of the Grimm began to show extreme aggression more than before now, most of them were planting themselves against the bars as they foamed at the mouth. Each one reached out for Cardin himself. The negativity poured off him in tides that attracted the Grimm like moths to the flame. His focus didn't break once.

Finally, the huge obese amount of fur slowly started to awaken itself from Cardin's calling. That's what Cardin wanted. It shook itself from its groggy state and protruded the spikes belonging on it's back. Turning its body around and opening its clock sized eyes, it made eye contact with Cardin. The moment they had, it was a stare down for dominance. Cardin clutched his chains tightly with a grip so unholy. His eyes flickered rapidly.

Oobleck watched all of it, he too had heard of what happened at during the field trip at Forever Fall. In fact, he learned more about the incident when he was hosting Cardin's detention days. He'd never seen a student so depressed in all of his years teaching. Some days Oobleck would find Cardin looking at the floor completely instead of even doing his work. He'd get some talk out of the boy, those moments were rare, however. Knowing how the tables for the teams had turned, it too made Oobleck troubled greatly.

That aura. There was something about it that made everything in the room cold and heartless to the brink of none other. Funny, for even how chilling and unnerving the sensation felt, it was hellfire that surrounded it all. And it all came... from **One Boy**.

The burnt haired teen remembered...

* * *

In a dark world void of any life, anything really, it captured one person. Cardin could see he was no longer with Oobleck, he was all by himself. Or so he thought. He wasn't scared or even the least bit alarmed by the sudden, unexplainable change of scenery. He only waited for the reason he was brought here.

 **"You think talk like that makes you tough?"**

Some voices you can recognize right off the bat, but to see who it was, hesitantly, even it was your _own_ , it was bad. Looking behind his shoulder, Cardin saw the scene play out on repeat for the second time.

In the clutches of his own hands, or really _'his'_ hands, he held the blonde boy in the air.

 **"Let's just see how much of a man you really are."**

Throwing him down to the grass without a care, he stood menacingly over him with his old posse. He felt sick to his goddamn stomach just thinking and watching it all over again. The bastard himself walked away from the group of four and towards himself. What sorcery this was, it didn't amuse Cardin in the least.

 **"Those were your own words, weren't they?"**

Although it seemed like he was a little annoyed by the wisecrack, he fumed internally by his nostrils. To even show a hint of his anger, he scratched nervously behind the nape.

 **"What, nothing to say? Y'know I would have thought you'd love to talk to me considering you think of yourself as a king and such."**

"Pft... If I was, then what the fuck did I ever rule over?" he asked even though he found it himself just so pointless. The other Cardin just laughed hysterically while quite literally slapping his knees.

 **"Come on, now, buddy boy. Things were better back then, right? That is until you let that little dipshit, Jaune, make you look like the coward you are right now."**

"For someone who shares the same life as me, you seem to run your mouth a little reckless more than usual, _right now_."

 **"Ooh, feisty, aren't we?"**

"No trust me, you're the one getting feisty. Do yourself a favor, fuck off and die a second time. Feel what I feel, since you're not me."

 **"Oh?"** the clone asked, mockingly. He walked aggressively towards the other real half, **"What makes you say that, Mr. Hotshot?"**

Closing his eyes, he gave the answer. "Cause unlike you," the chains fell into his hand with the sound of the rattle that he loved so much recently, "I stick to my title, Faker."

Punching _himself_ in the face to which sent him down to his knees, Cardin whipped his chain down onto the imposter and caused the fire to set ablaze onto the chain and burnt himself into black mist with matching screams ringing in his ears as he left.

'Eli.'

To whom he called, thou did not answer. Only silenced by the shallow joy of his own.

'Eli,' he called out, stern this time. No longer had he need to wait, for his ghost stood back to back with him.

'Don't ever to do that again. We clear?'

 _'Crystal,'_ he answered with a slithering tone that'd make a human man shiver in his boots, though Cardin was not a human man.

 _'Now, do you want it?'_

Cardin was no fool to what he had asked. In fact, he was demanding it.

'Yes. It's like you said before, remember? We're considered, **partners.** '

A mirror that reflects two different sides yet holds so many similarities was in motion. No longer shall there be any blockade to hold the host back.

Flames broke out in the abdomen of both.

* * *

Lowering his head down as his conscious returned to the real world, Cardin's eyes produced smoke as it roared upwards, sizzling. Without even having to look, he whipped his chain down on the lock held the cage door. Oobleck felt it all and couldn't believe what he was feeling, he had to back peddle just to escape the intense heat that surrounded the boy.

Growls escaped from the Grimm and Cardin, ready to pounce once the other made a move. Even as the door opened and allowed freedom to the caged, both parties stood still. Even the main boss stood in the back, observing his prey. Let the dual begin between monsters . . . . . . . .

His skin started to burn as the smoke had shown clearly. Groaning to the new pain that soon would be a sweet relief, Cardin accepted the initiation. Oobleck couldn't even find the courage to step forward and check on his student, but soon he had gladly thanked himself from doing so. Smoke then began erupting from his mouth as he could soon begin to feel all of it now.

Flames danced among his cheeks as the rest of his body was to be consumed. The skin began to tear like torn paper with the sensitive touch from the fire, his muscle erasing as the flesh began melting down onto the floor. The pain was too much for him and yet he was able to stand up without so much as to even make him buckle.

Cardin's iris' had been replaced by hollow pluck holes that held hellfire, his hands soon becoming skeletal after having the power eat away his skin, cell by cell. If he wanted to scream from this hasty metamorphosis, he was too late. As his vocals tightened from a force that fumed inside his throat, the fire sprouted its way to the opening, he breathes fire like a dragon. His hair slowly had burned away, revealing the brain and other grotesque bodily organs. Replacing his head completely was nothing but a clear, hard blazing skull that once again lowered **its** head down.

Abruptly, the Grimm had grown tired of waiting and charged altogether, save for the main prize who patiently waited in the back.

The skeletal figure raised his head in the air in a sickening manner as it roared like a demon, the intensity in its eyes increasing by five times to point they escaped the confinements of its eye sockets and into the open space. Chain in hand, the figure set its sights on the horde in front of him. He gestured with his _bony_ fingers to come over to him and the monsters happily accepted as they trampled over one another to reach him.

 _'Have fun, kid,'_ said the ghost as he chuckled with joy.

With nothing to ever hold him back, with the power he ever so needed, **Cardin,** let loose.

Oobleck had long before dropped his thermos as well as his grip on what reality could conjure. He could only watch with awe and main fear on what his student morphed into, he was far from the fight in front of him.

As one beowolf tried to catch **Cardin's** throat, he had vanished in a wall of fire to then appear from behind and wrap his chains around the Grimm's and propel him in **Cardin's** direction. The dimwitted mammal crashed into a hefty amount of its brethren as others went for their next meal. Gripping the handle of his flame chain, he concentrated **their** power to form a custom-made spear one the main end. It was like magic that even made **Cardin** jump with joy on the inside while externally it seemed as though he didn't care.

Dragging his arm back, he lassoed his weapon a few times to then accurately embed the tip into three perfectly lined up Beowolfs. Smirking on the inside, he played with the bottom of the food chain. Wrapping his hand with the chain, he premeditatedly pulled them back with great force.

 **"** _C_ **O** _M_ **E** _H_ **E** _R_ **E** ** _!_** **"** Yelled the skeleton with ferocity. Soaring in the air towards the chain wielder, the destroyer jumped up to swiftly kick each Grimm to the ground to then backflip and stomp down on the head of each deceased.

Looking back at his guests who surrounded him 14 to 1, he engaged.

Three boratusks gave their position away as they painfully screeched in anger for the fallen, which was music to **Cardin's** invisible ears. As he was in control, he felt only a ripple of excitement through his chest. It was amazing, what was this ecstasy? He was drugged and yet he didn't feel weakened by fun, his body did, however, shake with adrenaline. Oh, such a feeling! Lazily turning to face the wild pigs, he opened his mouth to breathe fire upon the trio, stopping them in their tracks as they fell down and hollered from the rapid heat.

The remaining eight closed in around the burning skeleton, much to his liking. One by one, he slaughtered the beasts.

With two beowolves lunging after him but only collided with each other from opposite sides to have their limbs torn off from the chains of hell. Ending their lives in a mere second as **Cardin** ripped one's head off with his sheer strength while digging his hand through the jaws of another before impregnating it with a massive ball of inferno to have it blast all across the room with Grimm's guts.

With two chains accompanying both of **Cardin's** hands, he wiped each Grimm away as they crumpled to dust. Finally focusing his attention on the last two Beowolves. Enveloping both of their necks, he pulled the chains back to set them on their knees. **Cardin** sprinted to the duo before double punching through the skulls of both Grimm simultaneously. Both whimpered pitifully as they were free of their existence on this unforgiving rock. **Cardin** unsheathed his fists from the hollowed minds of the slain and jumped back down to his feet before they dissolved

The Room was nearly empty, save it for three left in the room. **Cardin,** his teacher and the last one. Looking back to Oobleck who was staggering around trying to process all of this.

Stepping towards his student, the emerald haired grownup approached with a cautious mind. **Cardin** merely stood in place as he waited for Oobleck to come. Once in front of him with a few feet away from each other, he asked.

"Are you still there, Cardin?"

Anticipation swept through Oobleck as he was hypnotized by the glowing, spiraling orbs that were the new iris'. To his relief, the skeleton nodded. Finally knowing he was still sane and capable of such control, he sighed.

"Good god, never in my life..." he trailed off as he analyzed **Cardin's** appearance. After reassuring his teacher that he was still there, he focused back on the last Grimm.

It stood on all fours and slowly walked with each paw towards **Cardin.** This one was different however, it was calm despite what its pupils showed, and it didn't engage the boy right on the spot. Oobleck was wary of what could have happened, so he broke out in a run before **Cardin** held his arm out, signaling him to stop where he was. Shaking his head 'no' as he looked at him, Oobleck understood. The blazing skeleton and Ursa stood nose to nose with one another. It was an Ursa. The exact same species that encountered **Cardin** in the forest. He had a vendetta against this specific demon, one of the few things that ever controlled the teen in fear. He was going to change that.

The stocky armored mammal towered over the flaming skull, but it wasn't size or height that **Cardin** had to match with the Ursa Major. It was power. Both had stood patiently with each other, waiting.

 _'Don't do it, boy.'_

'Why's that, Eli?' asked Cardin with a fierce tone. Even Eli shook his head at the boy's foolish demeanor. _'Just listen, this big bastard isn't like rest, all stupid and attack first. Why not keep it and let it tag along?'_

'The hell are you on about? You expect me to keep this Ursa on a leash 24/7?'

 _'Why not? It'd be too easy to kill it now, so why not see what this guy can do under your control?'_

Coming back to reality and locking eyes with the Ursa Major who stared back, **Cardin** gave his answer. 'Eli, just this once. But any other thing that gets in my way, I'm sending it to hell.'

 _'Glad you see this my way, now, put your hand slowly on the bear's chest and wait.'_

Heeding his words, carefully, he planted his palm on the thick coat of the Ursa that surprisingly stood still and patient. 'Now what?'

 _'Just leave it all to me.'_

 **Cardin** could feel a different kind of heat pulsing in his chest that flowed through his hand. Strange yellow spirals began by forming around the main torso of the Ursa Major. It kept calm the entire time and was even taken somewhat of an interest in this as well. Oobleck was manifested with complete shock at what he was watching. **Cardin,** recent troublemaker has just shown such astounding feats in just one day. Just what exactly did his pupil possess?

The same spirals showed up on the Ursa Major back and had light pouring from the pores. Soon, the Ursa Major had faced the sky as the changes were evolving dramatically. The Spirals' outline was colored with flames as the eyes of the Ursa were as well. **Cardin** was amazed at the changes, and he still had yet to witness of his own powers. The mask that was attached to the animal had small cracks breaking out as did the spikes on its back. After several more minutes of standing there, the abnormal features were wiped away as **Cardin's** fire broke the Grimm's mask and the black mass of fur was replaced with deep auburn hair. The bear's eyes were no longer a hateful lava red color but a smokey shaded tone. The spikes were gone too. The only feature that stayed the same was the bear's size.

The silence was the only sound produced in the building. It was also at this moment that the skeletal boy slowly regained his normal features back as the hellfire dimmers and was out quickly, all the skin, hair and other organs had returned. Save it for one big detail that was hard to miss unbeknownst to Cardin.

"Good lord. My boy, how do you feel?" asked Oobleck, hoping not to spoil the atmosphere. Unresponsive for a moment, Cardin turned to his friend.

"Fine."

Oobleck almost felt a little chill down his fine when he saw Cardin's face. The boy noticed his teacher's expression and asked in an almost emotionless voice.

"What?"

"Your eye," he answered while pointing to his right eye. Confused, Cardin felt around the right side of his face and didn't understand what he meant. He wasn't hurt. Oobleck looked around to show him himself what he meant, he spotted a broken fragment of glass that was on the floor before they arrived and picked it up.

Handing it to his student, Cardin examined his facial features. Wincing slightly on the inside, he saw that his right eye was scarlet orange as his left one stayed the original ocean blue color.

"What the?" he cut himself off, not having to ask why there was a sudden change to himself. Didn't really bother Cardin one bit after.

"It comes with the perks," answered the boy. Oobleck calmed himself and loated to the bear behind Cardin, it busied itself by sniffing the boy curiously.

"What about the Ursa, would you wish to spare it?"

"It's what I already did. Don't call it an Ursa anymore, this is just an animal," he said, much to Oobleck's surprise at the mention of its title. "Let's go. I got to get back to Annie."

"What about your friend?" asked Oobleck.

"What?"

"This massive specimen. Do you insist you just leave it to venture by itself? I'm not sure if it will survive with its ancestors."

Cardin acknowledged Oobleck's good point while glancing back to the bear. It sniffed his face once more as Cardin softly pushed it away from him. He wasn't about to be responsible for the danger of the innocent ally. He wasn't that heartless. Plus it wasn't like Cardin liked the fluffy creature. But still, how the hell was he going to fit the giant fuzzball into his car? He wasn't necessarily contempt with having his new vehicle being demolished by this big lug.

 _'Why not take it with you?'_

'I don't see you coming up with any methods on taking this big fatass without destroying our only means of getting back to Beacon.'

 _'Just listen. Touch the Ursa's head, I've managed to free it once, so let me make a few more adjustments.'_

Taking his advice, Cardin planted his hand on the bear's temple as the gentle giant eyed his savior curiously. Cardin looked to the side so he wouldn't make eye contact with it. Eli concentrated his power through Cardin's palm as a blinding light embraced the bear. The feeling of the solid furball disappeared as Oobleck and Cardin looked around for the creature. It was the teen who found the Ursa who tugged at his jeans. The furry mammal was at knee height and only maintained its big eyes that looked up Cardin.

"Seriously?" asked Cardin who scoffed at the pathetic sight. The cub stayed silent and proceeded to continue staring at him. Not wanting to drag this out any longer than they had to, Cardin spoke for him and Oobleck. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't take up all of the space. Let's go home."

Oobleck shook his head with a smirk as he took a sip from his thermos before being the first to head back to the charger waiting outside. A sunset had taken place outside as the autumn leaves fell around the car and the front entrance. The walk took a longer time than it should as the Ursa cub could only follow behind Cardin while taking baby steps with its miniature paws. Groaning from the antics that the bear unintentionally served, Cardin looked down towards his supposed new recruit.

He knelt down to swoop up the little mammal in his arms before scolding it, "Come on you little fatass. I ain't got all day."

The cub's head tilted in confusion before licking his cheek, much to the boy's annoyance who gave another sigh. Opening up the car door to let himself in, he placed the Ursa infant between the middle of him and Oobleck as he started his charger.

"Man, Annie's going to freak when I get back."

After taking one last moment for the vehicle to get warmed up, Cardin shifted the stick forward as he drove off back where he belonged.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Beacon_**

* * *

Back at the dorm room that Annie and her friend shared, she lay on the couch as she and Pyrrha watched television since a certain burnt haired teen had left the campus grounds. Both could hear footsteps coming towards the door and turned their heads to see a strange but familiar sight. The boy himself could only raise an eyebrow as to why the redhead Amazonian warrior was there but pushed the thought aside as he was thankful for good company. Annie first had focused on Cardin's face before redirecting it to the brown mess in his arms.

Finally popping it's furry head from its chest from a long-awaited nap since the car ride, the cub eyed the girls with enthusiasm. Pyrrha herself couldn't compose herself from having her heart melt slightly while Annie's had been a pile of goop. Cardin allowed himself to force a small smile that he would later not regret.

"I'm beat. Hey, Annie, take the little guy, would you, he's weighing my arms down like a ton of bricks."

Annie hurriedly sprinted to her friend's legs before glomping the both of them as the cub happily returned the favor. Handling both of them, Cardin managed to look to Pyrrha as she smiled dearly at him.

"Had an interesting day, did we?" she asked.

"You don't know the half of it," replied the boy as he planted his rear on the couch next to Pyrrha as the feeling of being back knotted inside Cardin's chest.

"Welcome back."


	9. SneakPeak

"Team RWBY, please report to the dueling ring," asked Goodwitch politely as Ozpin rested his chin on his hands. The day had come, and though he was relieved to finally get this out of the way, he only hoped for the survival of the girls. Hopefully, they'd see the error of their ways after one last competition.

* * *

All four female team members waited patiently as they stared from a good distance at their rival. The boy could only take his time as he ran the situation through his head for the 25th time. Had it not been for having both Ozpin and Glynda being there for the safety of the group, he probably would have finished them in an instant.

They weren't anticipated for this event when they had heard the news in Ozpin's office. The adrenaline had already kicked in and few of them felt their legs shaking. None of it was from excitement, but there was some anger fused with it, no doubt. Finally stood in front of the girls, he removed his hood and stared them down that actually managed to make them flinch as they tried not to.

"One by one, each of you will compete with your opponent until called upon for the next in line. Be grateful we are not sending you all at the same time. We can't afford to have four of you in intensive care, now can we?" asked Ozpin, Team RWBY couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed at his words. Karma seemed to work in mysterious ways that were in no way oblivious.

"First one up... Miss Xiao Long, please step forward."

The trio paled as they looked to see their blonde fiery teammate tense to then be angered right off the bat. She wasted no time stomping her way to her opponent and standing a few feet away from him. He looked deep into her lilac eyes as she could uneasily try her best to be just as intimidating while being mad. It failed miserably.

"Let this match begin."

* * *

Blood escaped from the cut across her lip as he lay on her stomach with some tears visible from the pain. That was a miserable sight to see for RWB, it only lowered their confidence when they would have to step up to the plate and engage him themselves. It was Blake, however, who uncharacteristically cried out in fear and concern for her blonde partner.

"Yang! No more! No more! Just forfeit! Stop!" she pleaded with her voice trembling, thankful for at least getting her begging out.

The advice fell on deaf ears as she panted for dear life as she clutched her chest that was bruised and covered in blisters. It burned and ached, unlike any other times she had endured such pain. Yang couldn't control herself and actually gasped for breath. Meanwhile, her enemy clicked his shoes as he playfully fiddled with his chains on both hands with the jingle capturing her ears.

Ruby was hyperventilating and only focused on her only sister's chance of living as proven so when she shouted to her headmaster. "Professor! Please, just end it! She can't take anymore of this! Please, let me go next!"

Despite his lectures and warning on what may come, he was human enough to give his student a somber, empathetic look as his eyes were pained as he too watched the beating. "I'm truly sorry, Ruby. But only your sister can be able to end this match herself by calling it off."

* * *

Crouching down to her body, he whispered to the fallen and weak blonde.

"Such potential wasted. And you're supposed to be the defender of this school. I'm actually pissed at that."

In retaliation, she spat a mix of saliva and blood at his cheek, he didn't flinch at the substance but narrowed his eyes in agitation. Standing up, he mercilessly kicked her in the stomach as she cried in pain, it didn't satisfy him and he didn't want it to.

"Where's the fire you hold in your heart? Huh? Was it just all talk? If so, then I shouldn't even consider fighting you anymore."

She didn't answer, only whimpering at the soreness in her muscles.

"Such a poor example of your own mother."

Despite it being a whisper, even Ruby, Blake and Ozpin could hear it perfectly as they knew this would not end well. Yang's body stiffened as she gritted her teeth before looking up to her tormentor with a glare that promised death. Her blood boiled and she foolishly tried to stand herself up. As she busied herself with a proper stance, he spoke once more to fuel her to do the right thing.

"Show me that you can be able to protect even your sister."

* * *

As the sun set, he couldn't help but feel hollow on the inside. It was over. After watching the fool leave, he knew that the school was under another unfortunate change. He pulled out another cigarette as he hoped to have a chance at feeling emotions again.

* * *

Gambol Shroud fell from her hands as her body was limp and fragile as a ragdoll. The blonde reached her hand out to her partner, but not before having the misfortune of looking into the eyes of a devil. The fire truly danced into his sockets before whipping the chain down.

* * *

"So now I get to see what the old coot was so worked up about."

Cardin clenched his fist as he turned to the biker.

"Should've left when you had the chance."

"Nope, I'm here to babysit. A rider always looks out for his own, y'know."

Smirking to himself with the control of Eli, he spoke.

"I'm not a vigilante. _I_ ' **m** _a k_ **i** **l** **l** _e_ **r**."


	10. Q&A ( I think?)

**Hey folks, because I'm bored and I'm legit on a good start of having work produced already, I just felt like reaching out to you guys. Since I've never done so and probably might not again (Who knows), I feel like asking a couple of questions and take a poll. Even though I don't know how polls work. (Hey I'm scatterbrained, but I'm not stupid)**

 **Okay, so first one:**

 **1. Can anyone guess who Annie really is? **

**Now, remember, Marvel owns Ghost Rider, so pay attention to her appearance details and name. (Hint: Chapter 7)**

 **2.** **Does Cardin deserve a pairing with only Blake and Yang or a high list of multiple women? (Note: It must be only one of the two, no other options)**

 **Now granted, you usually would see alot of the Jaune fics with him having a crack ton of women eating out of the palm of his hand, so would it honestly work for Cardin? I'll let you guys decide.**

 **3. Who's ready for Saturday for Season 5 to start?**

 **(This last one doesn't really matter, but I'm only putting it for kicks and giggles)**

 **Anyways, that's all I decided to put down since I'm bored tonight and I hope to get a good response out of you great, supportive people. Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and I hope to get this next chapter out soon. Banzai.**

 ***P.S. Skillet rules, it fits the theme of this story quite well***


	11. Day of Scorching Reckoning

The morning had arrived, everyone was mostly asleep save except for at least four. Outside was a peaceful state, the misty dew resting on the wilted green grass and the woodland critters scurrying and resting about. It was 7:30 A.M, he had gotten some hours of sleep before waking up earlier than the rest. He stared outside dreamingly, something was calling out to him that today was a good day. A smile crept across his lips. He could just tell.

After getting over his glee, he messaged his friend to come in the room.

* * *

Few days had passed, two to be exact. All was fine, although, that isn't to say there weren't some changes slowly taking place. Those attending Beacon had all been fine, participating in class, enjoying their lunches and enduring harsh burnings. Now, of course, you'd be questioning that last out of place detail, but there was one person had been blistered with such changes.

He thought he had it normal for a while, but he was proven quite wrong overnight. His head ached with a scorching burning, every hour or so he'd be dehydrated and begged for water to which he was thankfully rewarded with after surviving. He had mostly been in his bed or would walk around for a few minutes. Smoking cigarettes was a new hobby that he had acquired recently, courtesy of Eli.

He didn't understand why these things had to come back, the young boy was promised to be left alone so long as he and his supernatural host were equally. Apparently, there was something that was left out or just hidden behind a whole big heap of bull. Either way, the teen was left suffering as he always had. During his time in an uneasy, sweat dripping slumber, he had dreams of screaming, unidentified events that were filled with conflict and depression.

During the second night, he had stayed up and was standing outside in the moonlight outside his dorm building while lighting one up for himself. It was all so clear to him now, no longer had these pains stuck with him. He was free of it now but yet he held his part of the bargain by carrying the scars. He could feel himself not even noticing the differences about himself excluding the phantom pain.

That night was humid, strangely. Almost everyone there had a very difficult time trying to get some shut-eye. Especially between two girls as they both tossed and turned in the bed they shared, although, there was a second bed belonging to one of them. It was merely something they decided to try for no real reason. The blonde was uncomfortable underneath the sheets and threw them off, waking up her partner and knowing it was because of the heat. Her partner stood through the night with her as neither one along with their teammates could even get passed a single second.

However, for the boy, it was not the hot atmosphere that kept him awake. It was only his main priority that was burned into the deepest parts of his mind. He was waiting for the moment of truth to arrive, to his misfortune, he could not speed up time.

He continued to stare at nothing until he felt something tug on his hand. He didn't need to look down to see who it was. All he did to acknowledge her presence was to listen and respond.

"Please... don't do this again. You promised you wouldn't stay up again," she said as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. In his heart, there was a pang of guilt inside for having her go out of her way at this time of night. So he nodded and swooped her in his arms as he carried her back to the dorm room. When entering inside, nipping at his feet as to where he had gone to was the just adopted pet of the two. In return, he was giving a simple pat on the head as the mammal went back to sleep.

"What were you doing?" said the youngling, sleepily. He hadn't responded in that instant, but inevitably he spoke truthfully. "Waiting."

"For what?"

"Don't worry, Annie."

She didn't have it in her or the conscious to ask why as she tried her best to stay half awake. Carefully placing her back on her mattress, she lay peacefully as the older one went to crank down the AC down to forty-three. Before he was walking to enter his own quarters, he heard her raise her voice in the deathly quiet room.

"Cardin, can you sleep with me tonight? Plea...se..." she mumbled afterward. He did so without a second thought and lay down beside her. The morning that was soon to follow would be a rough one for some, but not for him, however. Finally, he was able to fade into the sleeping world as did his friend.

* * *

The time was now. It was 7:00, many other students were for once sleeping after fighting with the heat. The boy wasn't as he stood outside the young girl's bedroom looking back at her as she still was dreaming. Today was the beginning of the end. This blister had stuck around enough and now was the time for it to be popped. He had only hoped his point would be made and that this would settle the score and fix the school once and for all.

He had made sure his note was in the clutches of the young girl for her to read. Taking a deep breath, he chose to leave and go straight to where he needed to go. Stopping him at the door was the cub as it curiously poked his feet with its nose. He couldn't feel anything that would usually make him insult or kick away the bear. He supposed it wasn't too bad to have around.

"Stay here, Smokes."

In response, it nodded and went to curl into a ball and sleep. He was grateful that it was able to watch over Annie, the second one to babysit her actually. He unlocked the door before officially leaving.

* * *

At around 7:32 in the following morning, the headmaster himself was sitting in his chair as his student faced away from him. Both knew what the reason for the meeting was and could only think to themselves about this before engaging to the main point. He was ready, he knew he was and so did his headmaster. Taking a sip from his cup, he patiently stared at the boy's back. Ozpin also had quite a surprise to notice his student's new appearance and he had to be honest with himself, it was actually a little disconcerting.

Those unmatching eyes were the kicker out of everything else, sure his hair was slightly different but looking through those sockets were unsettling. Especially his aura, both he and Glynda were slowly growing wary. In the office it felt as if a flaming tornado swirled around, all of it coming from him. They too had both noticed his obsession with both smoking and staring at absolutely nothing. Even as of now, the boy looked out the window as the cigarette dangled from lips.

After knowing that waiting would only make it worse for the victims, they decided to finally to start the match.

"Glynda, if you would, please," asked Ozpin, somberly. Goodwitch nodded, standing before the microphone, hesitant at first, she spoke.

"Attention everyone, we shall begin sparring practice in 30 minutes. Team RWBY, please report to the dueling ring. Thank you."

Truthfully, having done so, she felt as if she just sealed their fate. Although Ozpin did his best to compose himself while resting his chin, he had wished for the best of the four girls. The only one who wasn't upset over this was the boy himself as he faced the two teachers. Dreading to even speak to him, Glynda took it upon herself to sacrifice her will for the both of them.

"Mr. Winchester, if you would start heading towards that way, you should only wait there shortly."

No words escaped from him, not even a nod. Just a stare that promised annihilation, even though it wasn't directed at them, Ozpin and Goodwitch still hated being there with him. The young man started walking towards the elevator as he threw his hood over his head, disappearing as the doors closed.

"Glynda," spoke Ozpin. Shaking slightly, she turned around with a worried expression that only a huntress could ever produce.

"Yes, sir?"

"Join me in prayer," he said as he clasped his hands together while closing his eyes. She stood next to him as she too followed the needed routine.

* * *

 _T_ **h** _y w_ **i** _ll b_ **e** _d_ **o** _n_ **e _..._**

* * *

As the announcement had abruptly ended, all of RWBY exchanged confused glances. By taking note of the tone in Goodwitch's voice, it couldn't have been anything good. Not in the slightest. Each girl was still clad in their pajamas and already they had felt rushed.

"Why us? Are we seriously all going to spar?" asked Yang out of the group. Throughout the week, not a single smile had ever bothered to make its way on her face. So it was no surprise when she looked as if she just avoided death.

"It can't be, well, I mean maybe. But which team would we be even going against?" asked Ruby. They all pondered as to who would possibly be the one to make their way to greet them with a morning clash.

"JNPR, perhaps? CFVY? They're all I can imagine who would show up," commented Weiss. Blake obviously was the quietest in the group, but this was different. Yang looked at the cat Faunus with a worried expression.

"Hey, you okay, Blake?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking..what about team CRDL?" she asked with a clear edge in her voice.

"What?"

"No, it couldn't be," proudly stated Weiss. Though, she on the inside was taken back at such a high possibility.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Weiss. But..." mumbled the bookworm, although she was still not convinced.

"Hm, what is it, Blake?" asked Ruby.

"If we're going to compete, then why didn't they call out the other group?"

Silence filled the room.

* * *

He waited in the locker room, sitting on the bench as he planned on how he would end this all. He would have to thank Ozpin later for giving him this opportunity, had it not been for him, he would have probably never gotten over it. On both sides of his wrists were chains wrapped tightly but comfortably. He had also decided to wear fingerless gloves for this match so he would conceal the identity of his hands. After all, his face would soon shock everyone enough, but they had all were to experience something completely out of the many fairytales they were read to as a child. And it isn't a nice one.

 _'Big day, today. You happy?'_

'I guess.'

 _'Oh come on, what's the point of possessing so much power if you can't even feel a little excited?'_

'Eli, it's not like I'm fixing to win the lottery. So put a sock in it.'

 _'Yeah, yeah, yeah, just saying. I've also been digging around here in this empty noggin of yours, looks like it's not as empty as I thought it was.'_

'Hell's that supposed to mean?'

 _'Apparently, you really have a grudge against two of those sisters, am I wrong?'_

'What's it to you?'

 _'Be sure to slam that blonde hard. She's not too bad looking either, who knows, maybe you can tame her-'_

'Shut your fucking mouth.'

He stopped talking to his host after that, he wasn't going to discuss any of that shit with the ghost. He was too much into thought to even try and be mad, he was focused. So now all he could do was wait. Wait and **deliver punishment.**

* * *

As team RWBY walked together down the hall, they could hear the loud chattering between other students as they waited for the bunch. Directly at the Amphitheater, Ozpin and Glynda stood next to each other as they gazed towards the girls with a sympathetic look. Once they had entered the large room, everyone had gone silent as they stared at RWBY as if they were animals. This did not make any of them feel any better about the situation, just what was going on here?

Once they had stepped upon the stage, they had gone to their headmaster, looking around for the team they were supposedly supposed to compete with.

"Hello, Ruby. I do apologize for the inconvenience. Is your team ready?" he asked. Ruby needed to understand what was going on. "Professor, who's the group we're sparring against?"

"You'll find out soon, now since I do not see your items with you it'd be best if you retrieve them. Head down to the armory and be ready to dual."

Not satisfied with their answer but knowing there was no use in demanding for more information, they headed to the armory as Glynda could only lower her head in sorrow as she could only wish for the four to come back alive. Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder to show he understood as well.

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?"

Ozpin could only close his eyes. "This must be done and over with."

* * *

Each member of RWBY had their individual lockers scattered across the armory, so none of them were exactly close to each other. As they were busy collecting their weapons, something else was in there with them. He was above them, watching their every move. One girl, specifically, Yang, felt off as she went to join back with her team. She would look behind her on several occasions as she would try to make her way out of the maze of lockers.

Just seeing her made the memories of their every interaction with one another burned him mad. His hand was eager to make its way to her and strangle every breath out of her. But the rational side of him blocked the urge and steadied himself. Stopping herself in place, Yang spun around to spot nothing. She made sure she double checked every part of her peripheral vision. Getting creeped out enough from the eerie room, she hightailed it back to her friends just for good measure. The moment she exited from the door, someone was behind her standing there out of thin air. His hood over his face, masking his eyes. Having seen them enough, for now, he resided back to the locker room swiftly without a trace.

* * *

Back on the stage after wondering what had Yang spooked a little bit, team RWBY stood in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch. Nods came from both the Huntsman and Huntress. "Good, now that you're finally ready to participate, let us call our other match and we shall begin."

Blake narrowed her eyes when the headmaster had spoken of this, what was the point of hiding the opponent(s) from them? Yang, herself, felt unamused from such back and forth directions. "Excuse me, I'll fetch him myself."

Ozpin left the stage as he made his way to the locker rooms. As for team RWBY, they all looked at one another, confused. "'Him''?

It wasn't hard for the Huntsman to find his young ally, he sat on the bench with a cigarette in his finger, watching the smoke rings fly away from his mouth. It didn't do much for him, just a little hobby to keep him busy. Shaking his head while waving away incoming smoke, Ozpin cleared his throat.

"It's time, Cardin."

Not a smirk nor a grunt escaped from him, only silence as he stood up. Flicking away his cancer stick and putting it out with his shoe, he stretched some as a pop from his neck emitted. Breathing through his nose, he nodded his head. "I'm ready."

Understand, Ozpin jerked his head towards the audience, signaling Cardin to follow him.

Waiting for about two minutes even though it felt longer than that, the young group of girls along with Ms. Goodwitch surveyed for Ozpin's return. They didn't have to wait any longer as he walked with his right hand against his chest and his cane behind his back. Stepping on stage and standing with the females, he paid them no mind. Seeing no one behind him just yet, they questioned him.

"Professor, where is the other attendee?" asked Weiss. Ozpin pointed with his cane behind the four and let them take in the moment. Slowly turning towards the direction, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake could feel the realization and intensity when they saw who 'he' was. His head faced the ground with each step he took. Cardin craved to just run up to them all and send them to the pits of fire, but he restrained himself for the two staff member's sake. He never lowered himself ever again. Although team RWBY had no anticipated for this fight, the adrenaline was seeping in their stomach and caused some of their legs to shake.

The students themselves had stopped talking and could only hold their breaths as the young man made his way to the six. No one except for the girls could find out who was under the hood, speculation, and questions already escaped from a few voices.

"Who is he?"

"Guy seems creepy."

"Is a student?"

"Woah, that's a nice jacket!"

The teen male stomped his foot down as he finally was placed in front of the ones who started this fiasco. Ruby's breath hitched as she could've sworn she saw something glow underneath his hood. Yang's eyes squinted to see more of the boy but at the same time, she didn't want to. So this was who she was going to fight? It's been a long time coming then. All of the girls knew who it was and simply waited for him to reveal himself to the other baffled students.

"I trust you four already know who this young gentleman is, correct?" asked Ozpin even though it sounded exactly more rhetorical. Neither of the girls answered as they inspected him and his chilling behavior. So quiet and patient. This couldn't really be him, could it, thought the minds of RWBY. Obviously, there was a mix-up, right, there would be a loud, obnoxious built prick with a knack for troublemaking. But no. No, no, no. There were dead wrong.

Finally feeling as though the suspense was enough, the fire conjurer lifted his hood back to show his face. Gasps and murmured questioning emitted from each of the students. His hair was almost completely unchanged had it not been for the white streak running from the left side of his hair to the peak from the front. His hair was slightly longer if you were close enough to see it. His build had expanded almost as noticeably as his hair. Though of course, the real scare were those famous eyes of his. One was pure scarlet as the left one remained a dreamy blue. This couldn't be Cardin Winchester. It just couldn't.

"It is you!" yelled Weiss, who was caught off guard.

"Cardin," growled Blake whos nervousness and hate both served equally against each other inside her.

"Son of a bitch," said Yang. After finally confirming it to be the boy she hated the most in her entire life so far, she flared her nostrils and felt like stomping his guts out good. That wasn't to say that their neighboring teams had not been there to witness it all. Teams JNPR and CFVY were left speechless, those being Nora, Ren, and Fox. Coco muttered something about that ginger being nothing more than a pissant. Velvet gasped as she took in Cardin's attire and physique. As for Yatsuhashi, he stood silently as he analyzed the young man, curious as to what he had to offer.

Pyrrha, of course, was taken back slightly by her ally's eyes. "Oh my goodness," she said as she covered her mouth. The only one left to feel about Winchester's return was the blonde leader himself. Jaune's blood boiled just from the sight of his rival, he didn't start a scene but decided that team RWBY would knock him on his ass just like they did before.

"We're all going against him?" asked Ruby in disbelief, she tried her best to stay away from sounding as if she was against this idea. Ozpin shook his head,"No. Each one of you will compete against Cardin single handily. After each member is depleted of aura, the next one shall be called upon."

"But Professor, what's the point? Are you afraid we'd stomp him easily if we all fought as one?" asked Yang as she felt as though Ozpin was babying Cardin. Such a teacher's pet, she thought. However, the Hunstman shook his head.

"Be grateful we aren't sending you all against him at the same time, we can't afford to have you four in intensive care. Right?"

All of the girls looked at him, some weren't afraid to show their angered and betrayed expressions. Ozpin stepped away from them and stood next to Ms. Goodwitch. "The first one to go shall be you, Ms. Xiao-Long since you seem so confident of your demeanor."

Yang eyed him with a hateful look, she truly felt as they could never see Ozpin the same way ever again. This was the same man who allowed her baby sister to Beacon early and gave her position as team leader. If this was how a Huntsman was supposed to be represented, she began to seriously doubt her stay at this school. Brushing past the feeling, she glanced to the side of her teammates and scoffed.

"Fine, whatever, I'll take this chump. I've been waiting for this."

RWB, on the other hand, had paled when they saw how Yang had really reacted when she first heard her name being called. Although she was angered afterward of being dragged into this, she tensed up unlike she ever had before. She either had a high amount of confidence or she was foolishly naive to her feelings. Stomping her boots without hesitation, she stood her ground a few feet away from him.

A staredown began between the fiery blonde and the fire blazer, Yang tried her best to be just as intimidating but failed miserably as she already shook with anger and adrenaline. Meanwhile, Cardin looked focused and she didn't want to admit it to herself the truth of his composure. How she truly hated him with a passion, she was going to beat him down until he cried just like before.

She had fought Grimm way more threatening than the emo looking muscled bastard in front of her. No way was she going to lose to him. Never. He saw how she processed the moment and he had to say, he was sorely disappointed. He knew how this would end and frankly, it irked him some knowing this might possibly be all for nothing.

He shook his head at her, not wanting to waste his eyesight on the cocky, ill-tempered blonde beauty. This caused Yang to flare in pure irritation as she stomped her foot.

"What the fuck are you shaking your head for?" she hollered at him, demanding why he held his calm persona.

"Hmph."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I knew it, you're already scared. Feel free to chicken out if you can't handle this-"

"If you'd shut up, I'll be able to tell you, you bantering, half-witted tomboy," he said smoothly as could be.

Everyone in the room fell quiet from the second he finished that sentence. Ozpin and Glynda knew his plans were already set into motion, he had meant to say that for a reason. On both sides of her cheeks, Ruby could feel a chilly sensation beginning to drop as she shivered in actual fear. At that moment, Yang only saw red as her mind went into overdrive.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, CARDIN! YUGHAGH!" she screeched as she blasted from the ground with her fists waiting to drop onto her enemy. Said Cardin only scoffed as his plan worked. Facing sideways, he released his left chain and waited precisely for the bombshell to come into contact.

Everything had slowed down for him as he managed to accurately dodge Yang's punch and wrap the chain around her neck and pull her down hard onto the ground. The wind flew straight from her lungs causing her to desperately gasp for air. Tears were slightly hinted in her eyes as the sharp pain settled in.

"You're pathetically predictable. Now then," he softly said as he grabbed her collar.

* * *

Even as he stayed far from the stage itself, the adult couldn't help but feel some pity for both of the fighters. For the blonde, knowing she was going to be outmatched quickly. And as for the amateur rider, he knew that he would typically take his anger out on the ones responsible. He had a long way to go if he was going to be acting like that. He knew that his old friend would want to see this new recruit's battle methods, so he whipped out his scroll and started to capture the chain wielder against the blonde female.

"God, just a kid and yet he still uses his powers improperly."

He could only shake his head, thankfully closing his eyes as he heard the sound of a whipping sound that cracked everybody's eardrums.

* * *

The crack of that whip made everyone flinch as they took a step back. Ozpin himself couldn't help but look away from the fight, Glynda had her mouth agape with the rest of RWB. Each one were shocked beyond belief from the cheap plow that Cardin threw, they could almost feel that pain that the blonde brawler just met with. Holding his chain after slashing it, he focused his attention on the girl as she shakily felt the side of her cheek.

Tears met her eyes finally as she could only tenderly run her fingers along the crimson beeline across her face. The fact that it was metal that came into contact didn't help one bit. Gasping in pain and gritting her teeth to hold back from weeping even just a little, she felt anger rush through her body as she turned back to Cardin.

Sometimes Blake wished she had no physical traits of a Faunus as her ears quivered from listening to her partner's trembling breathing. She envied her for even being able to stand. Coco's eyes were hidden from the shades, unbeknownst to everyone around, they were completely widened as she could only feel bad for her neighbor's team member. Teams JNPR recoiled back after witnessing Yang's blow, Pyrrha couldn't bear to watch her friends endure the wrath of Cardin.

Yang locked eyes with Winchester, mildly stumped as to how he could be so calm and remain precise with his attacks. But she quickly pushed the thought of the way as she screamed her vocals out to the world in pain and vain as she vowed blood from him now. All bets were off now.

"Stings doesn't it?" he asked. Deciding to humor her, Cardin started running straight for her as he wrapped the chains around his knuckles, giving Yang time to ready a stance in the only way she could.

Throwing his fist toward, she managed to block it and counterattack by throwing a reverse punch. Seeing this from a mile away made Cardin want to snicker, but knew better than to underestimate her even just a little. Leaning back just enough to feel the gust of air from her attack, he side kicked Yang in the stomach to where she was taken back a few meters.

Thanks to her strong endurance for pain, the yellow dragon recovered from his legwork and dodged more of his nonstop kicks. Cardin was finally satisfied that she was no longer taking any more hits and used her head now. But she had to be faster too. Yang's turn came as she bounced in place, trying to cool herself off and have a steady mind.

She remembered what her father taught her, 'Be loose and tight with your chambers.'

"What's wrong? All this time and you still can't touch me, you've must've really 'missed' me," mocked Cardin, only succeeding in provoking her even more as she kept throwing nonstop punches as she tried to go for his face.

The only contact when her hands had met with him was when he'd block each attack without getting hit. Having enough of letting him make a fool of herself, Yang activated Ember Celica. After hearing the gauntlets produce mechanical clicks, Cardin popped his knuckles with a serious face.

"Maybe you should've used those earlier."

"Shut up!"

Throwing one fist directed at him, shells escaped their former slot as they'd drop to the floor after being uselessly wasted. Failing to even hit him was bad enough, but having trouble to even aim specifically in his direction was beginning to severely piss her off. Cardin was practically out Yang's line of sight just to get her to dizzy herself and lose track.

"Hold still!" she screeched.

Firing one shell, Yang attacked to what she taught was her opponent to only have it be nothing but thin air. Following the sound of feet softly planting themselves on the floor behind her, she already knew what to expect.

"You got it," whispered Cardin roundhouse kicked her in the back of her head, sending her falling forwards on her hands and knees as she stays dazed. Shaking her head, Yang tried to shake it off before feeling the hot metal chain wrapped around her calf. Cardin pulled back on the chain ending the blonde's struggle to dig her nails into the ground to keep her from being moved.

Landing into the arms of the chain wielder himself, Yang bucked her body against Cardin as he captured the bombshell in a full nelson hold. In an attempt to detach from the hold of the boy, she threw head back in hopes of headbutting him in the nose but failed as he simply pushed her further down when she came swinging her head.

"Let me go," she grunted as she made no progress from freeing herself.

"I think I'll just stay like this," he responded back while putting force on her neck. "I can easily snap your neck with the way you're moving, find another way."

Although she didn't want to believe such a threat, she still masked her concern with more thrashing against him.

Her rear pressing up against his the hill of his pants, the constant struggle she was facing, all of it was just a key ingredient in ultimate waved off of her face as red colored her cheeks, none of which came from any possible signs of embarrassment of pervertedness or teenage hormones. This was a serious battle with no easy victory for her.

"Ugh-I'll be honest with you. I don't think we'll go far with t-this position, here," said Cardin as he released Yang from his arms as she found herself confused before facing him in a stance.

"There, much better. Now let's see if you can back up your talk, come on."

"I'll show you talk, Uaghh!"

Yang began to lose sight of herself a second time, her punches meeting with the afterimage of Cardin. Swiftly escaping each round fired at him, he ended her actions by bending his wrist to bump Yang's fist upwards and knocking his chain covered bruisers to Yang's mouth without mercy.

The blow didn't send her flying as many of the audience would assume, it didn't even knock her out cold, much to her misfortune. Yang stood still as she could only reach her mouth and taste the familiar metallic substance and sand-like particles in her teeth. When she tried to move any part of her jaw, she made the mistake of having a crunch both emit and crack.

The pain was unbearable as she could only cover her open pore and scream in her hands to muffle the pathetic noise. Not one student dared to even make a sound, not they could as they were only able to watch.

Not even giving her more time to recover, chains wrapped around her ankles as she brought falling onto her back looking at the ceiling as well as Cardin who glared at her. Pressing his knee against her throat, he stooped down to grab her hair and yanked it firmly enough to make any human girl yelp. Ruby didn't bother to let the water burst from her headlights as she cursed Cardin for doing this to her family.

"Stop it! You end this right now, Cardin! Stop it!" bellowed Ruby as she felt a strange response in HER heart as well as aching. Watching Yang suffer made the younger sibling grip her hair tightly. Blake was held back by Ms. Goodwitch as she tried to reach out and behead Cardin herself.

"Let me go _!_ I'm going to end him _!_ "

"Blake! Cease your actions this instant," ordered Ozpin ferociously. Weiss scorned her headmaster as she too pledged to maim the Cardinal when stepping up to the plate. This wasn't happening!

"You hear that, Xiao Long? All your friends are standing up for you and you're flat on the ground, wasting everyone's time," said Cardin. She had tried to escape his clutches but only succeeded in portraying herself like a flopping fish. With a slap to her nose was enough to make her stiffen and whimper at the soreness in her muscles.

"Get up," he demanded, prompting Yang to spit a mix of saliva and blond at his cheek. He didn't even bat an eye, only narrowing his eyes in aggravation. Releasing her hair, he stood on his feet to then hammer the sole of his foot into her stomach. She cried out in pain aloud as she couldn't take it anymore.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? I've studied how you fought. You need time to recover and strike back just as hard. So what happens when you aren't given a chance to recover, huh?" he asked, expecting no reply. She didn't face Cardin as she shook in agony. Aura wasn't the only problem, she was severely pummeled.

"Well here's your chance to recover, Ms. hothead. Stand up."

"F...f-fuck... you..." she softly announced, not surprising Cardin in the least. He knew this was over. Absolutely miserable to even take part in.

"I just wonder, do you even share any of your actual mother's traits? Aside from the slutty behavior and ridiculous puns, did she also maintain the ability to flee?"

The statement made Ruby tremble at his mistake, she begged for this to end. Never had her older sister lost a fight, never even this beaten. If her father was here. he would have most likely killed Cardin for harming his daughter. She felt like that right now, to straight up kill Cardin right then and there.

"Professor, please," she whined with tears leaking on every breath,"Stop this, he-he's, he's going to kill her," she dragged out 'her' with a cry.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. Forgive me, but only Yang will be able to forfeit herself by doing so," he replied, truthfully saddened by his student's pleas. It pained him, just as much as he had for Cardin. Seeing no other way to make him call the match off, Ruby yelled out to Yang.

"Yang! Just stop, stop! There's no shame in losing one fight! PLEASE!"

The red-haired girl received no response from her sister, Yang's face was covered by her hair that was covered in dust, dirt and some blood from her face. She shook like a madwoman and just stayed quiet, it was killing Blake as well.

"Yang... Yang, I want my sister... now..Y-Yang" cried Ruby as she almost sank to her knees.

"Keep quiet, runt. You better remember that this is all because of you. Once this pathetic blonde twit is dealt with, you better pray that I change my mind on coming after the rest of you," said Cardin, pointing to the young leader with a glare.

Focusing back to the blonde, he could see her clenching her fists in a white coloring grip. Anger was boiling inside her, expected.

"Don't... you ever... talk about my family... EVER!" she shouted, standing right there. Her eyes were crimson red and were slightly lighter than they usually were. No fire had danced along her body or even her hair. She was weakening now, this was going to end soon.

"Why should I, Xiao Long? It's not my fault you're like this, or how your family is complex beyond average means. You are all to blame for your flaws."

Yang didn't say a word, only fuming inside wildly, letting the words get to her mind. His plan was coming along.

"If you're going to represent your father and just lower your guard just so you come to my level from before, do it at a different academy that's for the lower under. Ozpin doesn't need poor representatives that look like a 3 dollar skank."

He chuckled ever so lightly under his breath. "Or underage little silver-eyed failures."

Cardin actually smirked evilly, his right eye glowing orange. He was referring to Ruby as he looked at her. She was showing off her fangs and her eyes were glaring daggers at Cardin's heart.

"Oops," he slapped his cheeks together in a dramatic fashion, mocking her. "Did I just say you've failed your mommy?" he ended in a child's tone.

"How dare you talk about my Mom! I promise I will-"

"You're not going to do a single thing but end up dead if you even tried, Rose. It'd be a shame if I accidentally killed you. Tch, wouldn't be the first time for your family lost a loved one, right?"

He shut his eyes as he failed to contain his laughter, holding his gut as his knees did their best not to give in. Pyrrha was shocked seeing Cardin, he swore he changed. But now, what was this all now? Did he lie?

'Please, Cardin, don't do anything risky. You need to be better than this, for Annie.'

Wiping a tear from his eye, he tried to regain his composure while ceasing his fun.

"I wonder how a pathetic excuse of a man managed to fuck two supposedly great Huntresses and still be allowed to raise you both."

 **That set Yang off**

"Whups, secrets out, everyone!" he yelled out with his arms in the air.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Roaring like a Lion, she fired her gauntlets and flew in the air, falling into his trap. Losing his smirk, he simply waited as he hoped that the blonde would cease her constant sloppy punches as he simply sidestepped each one. The last swing was fairly decent but it wouldn't matter, Cardin knew she was through. Catching her right fist and stopping her in her tracks completely, he scolded her as her eyes were the only part of her that was even alive.

"Yang, no!" screamed out Blake. Weiss was beyond fearful, the balance was gone as she stumbled around for support.

Applying some force to make her hand twist made Yang croak out in pain, finally, he took something that would break her pride. In the hand he crippled, he applied enough pressure to her gauntlet before it busted into tiny pieces. In a pile was what left of one the blonde's signature wrists bands. Before Yang could even scream, Cardin reeled his fist back and imprinted his knuckles into her throat that followed with a knee to the chin.

"Yang!" shouted her sister. "Are you okay?"

Saying she was hurt would do her no justice. She was finished and staggered back and forth as she was in shock. Inside, from all the adrenaline and blows she withstood, a sickening rush flew upwards in her throat that she couldn't even control.

Falling down to her knees and hands, a projectile of vomit escaped her mouth and in front of the rider's feet. The hand that Cardin twisted gave out as she could only lean on her elbow, increasing the pain even higher as she whimpered from the feeling in her hand.

Many people watching turned away or even made squelching sounds as their own stomachs were feeling queasy from the sight.

The bile combination of saliva, carrot-like chunks, and baby green got on Cardin's shoes. Hearing Yang having no control over herself made him actually pity her. After trying her best to get the last bit of puke out, she kept there face down as her lunch was dripping from her lips. The blonde had never felt so defeated in all her years of living, water welling in her eyes as she sniffled. This was no longer Yang, the Yellow beauty with strong feats. Only a broken girl.

Ruby already crumpled to the floor with her hands covering her face, tears streaming down her face. Weiss lowered down to comfort her, patting her back and whatnot. Yang was still shivering uncontrollably and made pitiful sounds that were muffled by puke. It really made Cardin just even regret this all, he had enough of this mess and wanted to get this out of the way as fast he could.

Crouching down, he lowered himself to help.

"Come on, you're done," he said, not out of spite to rub it in her face, but genuinely.

When touching her arm to pick her up, she yanked away from him, still in despair at her own defeat. All she could to emit a sound was the choking sobs of her vomit leaking from her mouth. Mentally sighing himself, he took the chance as he used one hand to carefully pull her hair from her face as he used his other hand to scoop off the disgusting slops of stomach acid from her face until it was clean.

When feeling the prick's hands touch her, she wanted to strangle him, but she just couldn't. First, he beats her down, now he's just gonna be nice to her? She was too tired and too hurt to even think logically. She continued to shudder, even under his touch as she felt so cold from feeling his gloved finger rub the bits off her bruised lips. She restrained herself from chomping off his finger.

Once scraping off the gross matter, he took both of his leather biker gloves off and threw them away from the sight. No point in just having one when the other is dirty. Seeing her in a position like this wasn't going to leave him anytime soon, least he could do was make it seem less of a burden.

Getting closer to her ears, he popped the question. "Can you get up?"

Not a single response if you excluded the constant shaky breathing, however, a nod confirmed otherwise. "Alright, get up, come on."

Cardin simply wrapped the only good arm she had over his shoulder while he held her tightly around the waist, lifting her up off the ground a little. He decided to just carry without having her even have to move a single part of her body, she was already resistant to move as it is.

While walking over to the group, he could just faintly hear the blonde's shallow breathing, trying to conceal her constant crying from being heard.

"..ate.. ouu..."

The winner's ears didn't deceive him as he knew what Yang was trying to whisper out to him, the pain showed in her cracked voice.

"I h-hate y-youu..." she croaked out, before sobbing pitifully once more. Winchester didn't say anything to criticize her, he didn't need to even if he wanted. He understood.

"I know," he said, matching her voice volume. What stood out to her was the fact he didn't respond back in an aggressive or even smug tone.

Bringing her closer with him, Glynda stepped forward to take Yang from the fire mage. He nodded to her as did she. Almost done. He stretched out his bones as they popped within close proximity, rubbing his temples proved that he was growing tired of the match. He just didn't see the sense of doing this to the others. He had won nothing but yet, what did he lose?

"Alright, that's enough," said Cardin. Heads had turned to him as they each were menacingly staring at him with a killing intent. Ruby rushed with the help of her semblance and jumped forwards. Unlike her sister, this one actually promised some effort as Cardin actually didn't expect her to be jumping him on the spot.

Raising his arm above his head, he blocked a kick from the scythe-wielder as stretched out his free hand to grasp the collar of the girl.

"I said that's _enough_ ," he repeated with a tone that promised her that he wasn't in the mood.

"Face it, you all don't stand a chance in the ring with me. I thought you'd all be smarter than her," he said pointing to Yang's battered form. "Use your heads, nothing you all do will mean anything, only wasted energy and false potential."

After having to finish his sentence, he released Ruby as she fell to the floor with a thud. "But before we go, let's get something straight so everyone can hear this."

Cardin took this opportunity to go to the middle of the stage and face all of the spectating students. Every single teenager froze with fear, all staring at him like a deer in headlights. Pyrrha almost felt her heart leap when she saw the boy facing in their general direction, but not directly on her or team JNPR.

"Alright then," he spoke as he pointed his finger, "You all know who I am, so don't ever forget what I'm capable of. You haven't seen a damn thing as of right now, and frankly, none of you half-assed lame jokers that aren't even learning will even want to see what I possess. You hear me?" he yelled so they would understand him.

Complete silence, except that's not what Cardin wanted to hear. Unwrapping his chain automatically caught everyone's attention as they felt their muscles tighten up.

"I said, Do YOU ALL HEAR ME?!" he said as a fire sparked into his eyes, both solid orange now. Floods of _'Yes'_ s and _'Sorry'_ s escaped from the mouths of the terrified school.

" _Hmmph_ , next time, I better hear a quicker response, or it's all of your hides. We're not through yet by a longshot, you all got that?"

"YES!" said everyone excluding the main teams.

"That's a hell of a lot better. Now then, just to get this out of the way, I'm addressing this to all of the bastards who thought it'd hilarious to go out of their way just to make me their victim. Especially one group that I didn't even want to even show their faces. TEAM CFVY!" he yelled this time, staring directly at the group he had his sights on.

Said group had been giving the boy all of their undivided attention, Coco was narrowing her eyes and scowled at Cardin. This time, Yatsuhashi stood next to her in case someone from either group pulled off a mistake.

"Seems like you four are the last ones who still might hold a grudge against me, so now let me get something straight in your head. Get over it or gladly escort your expensive, over fashioned shade wearing cocksucker of a leader over here and we'll settle this once and for all."

Coco felt a vein pumping on her forehead, mouth instinctively on the defensive. "Watch what the fuck you ask for, dickhead! At least I'm not a scared pussy who treats Faunus like they're garbage. Did you forget that?!"

Cardin laughed out of spite this time. "You know for a leader, you sure seem to forget what being one is all about."

"Oh really? Enlighten me, you hypocrite," screamed Coco.

"Gladly, you harlot."

Velvet grabbed her leader's arm as she was tempted to sprint all the way down and try and kill him. "All you did that day was agree to a chance to torment a person who didn't even do jack. Granted, yeah I know, I'm a bastard, but man did you lower yourself so low. I'm actually pissed that you're even a second year. Talk about shit for brains."

"Why YOU!"

"COCO!"

Hearing the loud demand for her caught her off guard, especially when she found out who it was that did. Looking behind her shoulder was Velvet, unhappy as she gripped her arm tighter this time.

"V-Velvet?"

"Enough, okay? Enough of this all, this is getting old really quickly. Can't you see what you're doing?" she asked while pulling down hard on her arm that almost made Coco yelp.

"I'm not doing -"

"Stop talking!"

The beret-wearing fashion queen flinched at her partner's raised voice.

"Thank you. He's right, as much as I hate to admit that that jerk has a point-"

"Shut it, carrot muncher," interrupted Cardin as he flipped her off.

"Anyways," she said while obeying his command slightly,"Yes, he's right. Look at yourself, you're losing your cool, you're lacking responsibility. When does this end, Coco? We use to better than this until this year. Are you telling me we're just going throw away all of that now still?"

At first, she wanted to belt Velvet badly, but after faltering from her disturbing instinct to hurt her close friend, the realization had poured into her. It was art to Cardin, but smirking now wasn't needed. "Oh my god. oh my god, I-Velvet, I... Guys, I" she stuttered. Relief showed on the rabbit Faunus's face as she smiled despite the scene they were in. Fox and Yatsuhashi gathered next to the two, showing their sympathy and forgiveness for their leader. No, their friend.

"It's alright, Coco, we forgive you, just ease up," said Velvet. Both had shared a hug as the other two huddled along with them. Personally, the so-called 'tender' scene made Cardin want to kill them. No seriously, if he wasn't held bound by Ozpin and Goodwitch, he would so set them on fire, but where would that get him.

 _'Now, now, no need to lose your cool, remember?'_

'Eli, why do you exist?'

 _'Hahahahahaha.'_

Cardin had finally made his point. Seeing as though his job was done, he walked towards Ozpin before speaking to him.

"I think I've made things clear for everyone. We're done," he stated without giving the headmaster any time to process what he just said. Giving one last chance to view the tired body of Yang, he scoffed while famously shaking his head.

"I knew she wasn't ready. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you three."

Blake was the only one to commit to reaching for Gambol Shroud from her waist to attack Cardin. As she sheathed her katana gun hybrid, the teen boy already managed to set his fierce eyes directly onto her with his chain enveloped in the fire once more. No one could even remember how Cardin's chain was wrapped around Blakes' throat all of a sudden, but they all tensed.

The cat Faunus didn't even know why she had felt so fixated in his gaze, not hypnotized but disoriented in fright as Cardin's orange iris' promised for a bad ending if her next choice of action proved to be regrettable. Her figure trembled as she could feel the heat of hell surrounding, an evil far worse than anything she had ever felt.

"Don't even **fucking** try it," warned Cardin, barely tugging on his manacle so his enemy could understand the risk. Taking his advice and completely dropping her weapon, Blake could only fall down on her knees like a ragdoll after being freed of Cardin's hold. She felt faint and nearly fell to the floor had it not been for Ruby and Weiss to catch her in time.

"Blake!" yelled the two. Blake was fading in and out of reality as she tried to get ahold of herself. Weiss fanned her face so she could quit sweating from anxiety. However, it was Ruby who turned her head slowly to look upwards at Cardin.

"You... you're a monster..."

Hearing the fifteen-year-old make such a statement only hardened him, not like he cared, though.

"You made me like this. Live with that, Rose, just like how I live with this **curse**."

Her focus was still but her eyes shifted, startled by his choice of words. The thought in her mind forced her to deny the possibility of her wrongful decisions.

Before any of team RWBY could even lash out at him, Cardin had already made his way down to the exit as a path of students cleared the way for him to pass. Every person shuddered if they even felt as though the chain master might possibly even pay them attention. Meanwhile, the Amazonian warrior of team JNPR tried to get past people in front of her as she was in pursuit for Cardin.

* * *

Seeing this as a chance to share the evidence with his friend, the man left the building as he dialed the numbers in. He sure was going to want to know what they were dealing with. The kid might've been an amateur, but there was seriously some power in him if he used it properly.

 _This could be a problem._

* * *

A minute after exiting from the amphitheater, the thought of any more interactions with people made Cardin steer away from any public place known from the public. Funny, he thought that finally getting through all of the team's skull would be a great feeling. But all he felt was nothing but a hole in his chest. So hollow and vacant, if the wind ever managed to blow into there, it would make it whistle. Honestly, he was kind of glad that he ended as quickly as he could.

After putting on a show for everyone back there, he needed to get to somewhere secluded and out of sight. **Fast.**

 _'Hey kid, go to the forest.'_

'Why there of all places, Eli?'

 _'There's this spot that I'm quite fond of, you don't have any other place to really go to if you want to be caught.'_

Cardin groaned, 'Fine, but c'mon, tell me what's so good about it?'

 _'I can only say that if you don't get there, you're going to be dead roasted chicken if you let it go on like this. Now Move!'_

'Alright!'

When planting his foot on the ground so he could get a headstart to the forest, Cardin's right side of his face was beginning to feel oddly warm. From what felt like warm water pouring into his cheek, his zygomaticus major to be exact, the sensation felt like his face was pressed up against a stove. He hissed in pain as he started running.

'Gotta get out of here,' thought Cardin. Whistling sharply with the help of his index finger and thumb, he heard a second later his Charger driving in his direction. After parking right beside him, he climbed inside before burning the rubber as he spun in a 90-degree turn as he drove towards the Emerald forest one more.

However, two people had managed to catch up in time to hear the car drive away as well as tell where it was heading. Both weren't together but followed the boy in separate paths.

* * *

'Ah! Why? Why is it coming back again?' thought Cardin as he had one hand on the wheel while clutching the side of his head. He was convinced enough that his changes wouldn't dwell any further. It was hell during those slow, painful days. Nonstop agonizing boiling temperature was not your common fever, and it was a mystery as to how Cardin was able to even get past the sickness.

With only 2 minutes did it take him and his Charger to finally arrive at the forest. But as for someone else, _he_ got there within one minute. Waiting. As his tires screeched to a sudden halt, Cardin was barely able to open the door before falling face first down into the grass. His cheek's flesh was already beginning to melt away as it sizzled with smoke cooking the meat. The host could no longer feel his right side, he only could control his left arm and leg.

"AGHH! Ah! Eli! Why?" said Cardin, dryly as he was being consumed by the final stage. _'Sorry, kid, but you know the rules. This must be done in order for us to fully emerge, remember our deal?'_

"I know! I know! Just-AH!- Hurry up!"

The moment the lava had started building up to his torso, Cardin seized up entirely. His veins were already melted through, his blood replaced with the molten heat seeping little by little in his vessels. Only then had the fieriness made its way to his abdominal muscles, almost near completion. Feeling his body dissolve made him want to scream but nothing was able to even emit a sound.

So there he was, back face down as his mouth formed a shape you would make if you shouted an obscenity. The beating of his heart would make a harmful pound every couple of seconds. Between each anticipating pause, before his heart would pump, he would clench his eyes shut as sweat ran past his head.

In the midst of the agonizing process, the only part of that was intact was Cardin's mind. His view towards the sky was filled with trees extending upwards, the sun shining down upon his face, the world spinning like a merry go round as he could only gargle the boiling substance in his throat. In an attempt to reach for air around him just so he could, he raised his hand to for help.

His heart thumped inside of his ears before easing away and stopping completely, his breath being sucked back in a mild begging gasp.

'Eli... I.. can't move... I'm... too...' was all he could be even mentally muster as his brain quite literally melted, sending him a short spasm before ending soon after.

The mixture of his organelles, blood and the magma flowed into his cranium, melting his conscious completely. His hand fell limp to the ground as he faded from reality, his soul completely drained. All that was left to top the scene was the sound of the wind as Cardin's body lay idle on the grass as no one was there to save him. Not even Eli, but yet there was only one, though only if he was capable of maintaining a clear homeostasis.

A dead boy once more... To no longer rise as human... **But to be reborn as a Demon...**

* * *

Running as fast as she could after his car's previous tracks that went cold a while after, Pyrrha did her best to find him through trees and bushes. She had been going at it for at least 20 minutes, deciding to catch her breath would be best she stopped to collect her thoughts. From the direction that he could have headed, there was an endless amount of spots he could have picked out to drive to. This was going to be hard to track him.

'Damn it, Cardin, where did you go,' thought Pyrrha has she panted, searching for any clues to his whereabouts. The sound of an engine running broke her out of her thinking, turning around to see if it was him and his car that he had informed her of, she was greeted with something else. More specifically, someone else. Finally emerging from the trees, a man revealed himself as he came out with his cycle. He stopped his bike right in front of her as he stared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, watching out for any suspicions. The adult was nobody she had ever encountered at Beacon and he didn't necessarily look like any Huntsman to her. He was rather scruffy looking but was in no way ugly or repulsive to inspect. This biker had to at least been in his late 20's, possibly 29. His facial features consisted of dark green eyes and brown hair that reached his neck. Funny enough, this man was wearing a leather jacket as well. Such a convenient trend for tough guys these days.

"You saw a guy with a car around here, young like you and wicked looking?" asked the man, completely ignoring her question.

"Why do you ask?" Pyrrha was now cautious, seems as though they were both looking for the same person. But why would this man be looking for Cardin?

"Did you or did you not see him, c'mon."

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question, Sir. Who are you?" she demanded. This was too easy for the biker, though. He knew she knew who the boy was.

"So you do know the punk, well I'll answer your question. I'm just a person who's... similar to him in a way. You understand?"

"Wait, are you saying there are more like him with his powers?" she asked, slightly less tensed by the man's reasons.

"Almost, except the kid's heart's in the wrong place, more specifically, his _helper_."

The Amazonian warrior had no idea what he meant by that but now wasn't the time to venture her mind into questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Daniel Ketch, and you must be a friend of his, right?" he asked, a smile playing along. He always kind've enjoyed meeting new people so long as they don't make it hard for him.

"Yes, so what do you plan to do with him?"

"I'm here to supervise him, he's not really in control of himself."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen his fight with that blonde chick, not very nice is he," he mentioned sarcastically. Now Pyrrha was grown interested, but she wouldn't let her guard down.

"Okay, I'll play. I'm searching for him too, I can use some help."

"No doubt right there, I got a good idea where the little arsonist is."

"Point me in the right direction, but if I find out you have other intentions with him that I don't know of, I'll send you back where you came from."

Daniel smirked, it reminded of his early years. Nodding his head while jerking his thumb back, he told her.

"Hop on."


	12. Hallucination or Memory?

_With a soul rested in somewhere beyond it's natural environment, there a great power is promised. One man, one woman, whichever, they are given not one but many lives to complete until the next. Located in an infinite loop, our job is never finished until all is turned off and we lay dormant in a dark void of absolutely nothing. No explanation is promised, but we pray that the darkness vanishes instantly and have the light return on... That is known as the big bang theory._

 _-Age five-_

 _I don't how but I remember laughing in joy as I played with my toy sword, tending to myself as I imagined defeating countless Grimm. I longed to be a hero, to stand on a pile of vanquished foes as the sun would shine on me... My silhouette visible to symbolize hope, victory, a protector of the innocents. Naivety covers my vision until upcoming years to where then... the truth would start to settle in my childhood. There, the real start of living shall begin._

 _-Age eight-_

 _Clad in slacks and a dress shirt, I wait for my 'father' to come back from a quoted, 'Long day of work'. But verbally and at times physically, striking down on helpless innocent Faunus does not count anywhere long devoted or even remotely 'hard work'. The endless days would break or kill off each individual, a friend lost, a family devasted... My life, corrupt..._

 _Idly watching those who had sweat pouring down their dust ridden faces was I intrigued. Never once had I quite even considered the possibility that they were even upset with this slaving. However, the crack of a whip with someone's cry always made me jump as I'd hear shouting would normally send me into a fit of uncomfortable questioning. What had happened? Who was hurt? Why did there have to such loud noises that weren't good?_

 _Night time would finally arrive and I would be eating dinner by myself in my room. I'd make sure not to even make a sound similar to a mouse's squeak, for if I ever dared to, I would break the sound of silence and worry myself over nothing, which in actuality, was very well something. And then I remember, it was the constant ruckus of crying of infants in the night... to then be silenced by more continuous shouting and a canon's boom that quieted everyone. Guns normally did that._

 _All the more did it make it more of a struggle to sleep in my perfectly king sized bed. I just didn't know how grateful I was, the workers would normally sleep on the poorly conditioned cots or even the rough, deathly cold, creaky, wooden floors._

 _-Age 12-_

 _Hard work was only expected at this time of my life, the training to be a Huntsman wasn't now but in due time. Now was the time to begin preparing for being enrolled into an academy suitable for me. School was very much involved in my youth. Every day, someone's life would be tougher because of my doing. I never found out why I ever had a motive to torment innocent Faunus. No matter, it would always leave me baffled when arriving at my house. Hearing the pleas of stopping and laughing from those who were just as disgusting and treacherous as I was truly evil._

 _One day, I had asked my parents why is it that Faunus is the lower under of society ad human stand supreme. A long useless explanation of expected bantering was given and I couldn't believe my ears. Had I say what was the truth behind right and wrong, a fist would always find its place on my face. A new bruise would support itself until I was brainwashed into believing lies and more lies..._

 _But truth be told, it was not the beatings that would spark my horrible behavior towards Faunus, it was merely my own will that chose for me._

 _Only then, would the truth set me free... But years would soon ensue for my grave to lower to depths that I didn't even think were possible._

 _-Age fifteen-_

 _Responsibilities would stack upon my shoulders, not nearly as much as the workers had at the mansion but enough to keep my current years of a teenager occupied. Shipping crates of rare and important of dust to warehouses scattered along the lands of the Winchester estate. Driving from location to location would give me more of the hardship that was endured by the Faunus, further killing me on the inside. Most boys my age would be crazy for being able to drive, but I simply couldn't enjoy transporting supplies when those serving us would lose a piece of themselves, all because of our differences._

 _The following months leading to December were getting harsh, especially on me. The Faunus were left to deal with a source of warmth or where their next meal would come from, which person would be kicked out due to the overpopulated number of workers. Those who couldn't carry their own weight were driven out or executed due to resistance._

 _During my time, the White Fang's actions were increasing and those running hard labor camps were targeted. Our sister's company, the SDC, were attacked more than we were. With the frequent riots between us Winchesters and those on strike, it was only a matter of time where the Faunus would get the drop on us._

 _-Age sixteen-_

 _Weeks after my change of age, the Winchester estate was in a crisis. An attack was taking place at midnight and many of our defenses were breached. Along the night was followed by screams, cries, gunshots and the roar of fire engulfing the plantations. Those associated with the White Fang would engage the slave drivers or the soldiers guarding the estate, while the innocent Faunus workers would join the fight or try to escape from the land entirely. At the time, I was escorted out of the mansion by the soldiers and into the woods as I would look behind me to see the destruction of my home._

 _Before I could even leave, I was still in my sleeping wardrobe as well as drowsy from the sudden wake-up. I couldn't even ask where my parents where. God only knows why I would even think of such, I was only dragged by the men who worked for my mother and father. 'Move it, move' was all they would say as they would drive the Faunus workers along with me._

 _There we would be, Faunus adults and Faunus kids my age would sprint their damnedest through the knee-high snow as the soldiers would protect us from behind. As I would soon find out that my father's men would call for an evacuation, we all ran towards the only means of escaping out alive. Heavy pants would follow as we trudged through the forests, branches skinning and slowing us down. Temperature below 40 degrees, the moon completely revealed and our only source of light to guide us through the dark._

 _Run. Running was all we could even think of doing. But when we heard the all too familiar sounds of howling, our blood matched the temperature of the wilderness. We... had all stepped through the beasts' territory. Their land. With 3 miles left to travel, every single one of us knew it would be every man for himself in a matter of seconds._

 _A high pitched shriek that was ended by an awful **crunch** had sent us all into fear. Behind us was a Beowolf feasting upon the corpse of a female squirrel Faunus. Her neck nearly eviscerated as the flesh between the monster's teeth proved so. It was all so quick, the yell of 'Mommy!', 'Open Fire!' and screaming of terror was all too much for a boy even at my age. I could only run as the tears escaped my eyes and hurt due to the harsh climate._

 _Several of the soldiers were picked off one by one with only six or seven other Faunus and 4 men left with me. When we heard the growls and roars of Grimm behind us as well as firearms going off, we thought it was the soldiers fighting them off. But in reality, it was the work of rounds going towards our direction, more specifically, the men. Each one fell stiff to the snow as the Pack gorged on their bodies._

 _The next occurrence involves us remaining eight being held at gunpoint by people clad in strange animal-like fur clothes on. These were White Fang members. The second they had laid their gaze onto me, they shouted curses and threats to me as they would point the barrel of their weapons down to my head. Right when I thought when I was going to be killed for sure, the hovering engines of a Bullhead emerged from the bottom of the forest's main ground. It was the escape that could've been granted to me if only..._

 _Soon, the firefight between the White Fang and aircraft back up had taken place. I merely dropped to my stomach as a few White Fang invaders fell beside me, blood soaking in the snow. I could see one particular rogue Faunus male equipped to what looked like a rocket launcher of some sort. When he had taken him, he was shot dead in the chest before the means of destruction had gone off and created a booming explosion several feet from me. A constant ear-piercing ring filled my ears as my head couldn't think straight. All I could witness was the oncoming horde of Beowolves that would soon prey on us mixed species._

 ** _Coming after me ..._**

* * *

"Cardin, Cardin, wake up," said the voice next to me as I opened my eyes to meet emerald orbs. The feeling of my hand being gripped by someone else's had gotten me to understand who was with me, I was accompanied by my friends once again, every one of them. It was not a nightmare, it was a memory.

 **There ain't no grave that can hold my body down**


	13. I'm Back

"About time you woke up, kid."

He had sprung up from his position, already at the defense. Low and behold was a man standing silently with his cycle behind, idle from waiting for the boy to perk up.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?" his voice consisting of a threat at the end of it. His eyes directed daggers doused in flames at the stranger in leather.

"Hey, hey," he had his hands up in the air, "I'm a friend, okay? I'm here to help."

The boy, however, wasn't all too crazed from the statement. He had enough allies as it is, why would he need it from some nutbar who just snuck up on him in the forest.

"I don't need help, bucko. I got enough friends, and you sure as hell ain't one of them."

"That's a shame, truly is."

"Yeah? Why's that?" asked the teen with a scoff of disbelief. The adult in front of him paced back slowly, a grin displayed on his gruff face as he couldn't help but chuckle at his younger successor of the rider family. Oh, how he used to remember his own days of teenage rebellion. He missed them, especially with his sister.

"Cuz' I'm a good friend to have. Heh. But you already picked your side, so... There's only one thing left to do."

The biker stood still as he unwrapped his chain from his shoulder, a stern look settling upon his eyes, hardened and tired. It was if he expected this, after all, he's been through this song and dance too many times before.

The young man held his own metal whip in his possession, standing tall and dominant. Two of the same facing off against each other with different views, and inside, **different souls**.

"You got that right. You think you can match my skill, pops?"

"Dunno, I'm not a rude amateur anymore, so I guess I don't," he retorted back, his chain combusting in an orange inferno as it trailed his body entirely.

"Rude? Heh," _**Cardin**_ started to transform as well, his skin beginning to crackle until his face disintegrated and all that was left was his **_skull..._**

 **"** _Y_ **o** _u_ **'r** e _g_ **o** _n_ **n** _a b_ **e** _w_ **i** _s_ **h** _i_ **n** _g f_ **o** _r r_ **u** _d_ **e** _w_ **h** _e_ **n** _I_ **'m** _d_ **o** _n_ **e** _w_ **i** _t **h** y_ **o** _u_ **"**

Both riders ran straight for the other until both had wrapped each off their chains around the other's neck.

* * *

 **"** _N_ **i** _c **e** t_ **r** _y._ **"**

Reveling in his victory, he opened the driver's door before settling into his vehicle as it lay idle in hellfire. As his wheels spun with its iconic screech, he stared on ahead with his piercing orange **iris'**.

" _I_ **'m** _b_ **a** _c_ **k** "

* * *

 **You guys miss me? Yeah, had a big absence, and I apologize. Hehe, I'm soon to have the next chapter in the next upcoming days. I'm so sorry. Here's to the next part of the _"Winchester Hellfire"_ series.**


	14. New changes, No problem

**"Your fault."**

 **"My fault?"**

 **"Run!"**

 **''You're a monster!''**

 **''Bastard!''**

 **'Accept your destiny.'**

 **" _AHHHH!_ Stop, PLEASE!"**

 _Wake up_

"Cardin... Cardin..."

I suppose I had my enhanced abilities to thank for my hearing. You know how when you're still able to toss and turn on your side while sleeping, well I was still able to answer the voice if I really wanted to. The pleasure of sleeping just overwhelmed my mind, so blissful and welcoming. Soon after hearing my name a third time, I knew it was time to come back to my senses and into the land of the awakening.

...

Opening my eyes was only the easiest part, having my vision actually return was the hardest. All I could make out was... that's just it... I couldn't see anything. After a few minutes of trying to see, I managed to make out a hand waving in front of my face. I tried blinking the best I could to see a blurry image that had red hair and some golden clothes. My brain may have been slow to know who it was but not my heart.

"Cardin, can you hear me?" she asked once, I appreciated the concern but I just wanted to shut her up, in a good way. When I tried to talk, there was nothing but a pathetic groan. My throat did feel raspy and water was another one of my main concerns. Several hands had made their way on either my shoulder, my back or my face. The floods of questions like, 'Are you alright?' rushed out of the distinctive voices.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said while holding my head, it felt so goddamn heavy again.

"Are you really?"

Turning my head, my vision had begun to clear up and identify Ozpin at the end of the bed with even Ms. Goodwitch alongside. Well, it was good to know they still cared, but then again why wouldn't they?

"Professor? Hey..."

"We've been waiting, quite a few hours I must admit. Ms. Nikos said she had found you out deep in the woods, unconscious."

So this was all real. I didn't want to believe it like it was just still a dream sequence. But so far, all of what he said was what I needed to believe.

"I was... Eli told me to head out there, said he knew a good spot. Bastard never told me why."

Ozpin seemed to understand where I was getting and so did Ms. Goodwitch, but Pyrrha didn't. Figures, I hadn't told her about him. All she had known was that I wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

"Wait, who's Eli? Don't tell me there are things you haven't told me yet," she said, pleading to be involved. Well, if she truly was hoping to be my frie- Ally... Yeah, ally was I meant. Either way, she deserved to know the truth.

"Haven't had the time to explain, sorry. Pyrrha, the source of my powers all stems from someone inside me. A spirit by the name of Eli Morrow. I was introduced to him while I was away, he was fused with my soul through a ritual that his last host performed. Ever since then, he's made me indestructible or at least has been trying to."

I didn't blame her for giving me a look that tried its best to process it all but she started coming around quicker than most had. I mean with the crazy shit that's already been introduced to Remnant, this should just come as only a little bit different, not a major world change.

"So is he trustworthy?"

Oye, this was gonna be a little tricky now.

"He's a bit on the crazy side, not gonna lie. But he's been of assistance ever since, if not a little bit on the mouthy side."

"Are you sure, it's just that when seeing you out there, you were-" she stopped because I cut her off.

"What, I was what?" I barked out slightly, not knowing how my tone was until seeing it on her face. Y'know, even as champion, seeing her face shrink away from happiness wasn't even something I'd want to see at all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." her words mumbled soon after. God, I'm a dick.

"Hey, hey, hey... No, look I don't blame you, but believe me, it wasn't him doing any of that during the fight. It was me, I just needed to let it out."

"I just worry, I don't want you to lose yourself. You've made progress since you came back, and I just want to help and...", her voice was beginning to turn into a whine, but what killed me was when she was beginning to raise her hands to her eyes. Tears.

Enough.

I put my hand on her shoulder, gripping enough to where it wouldn't hurt her but enough for her to focus.

"You have. Pyyrha, you've helped me ever since the day when it when to shit. And in this room, you didn't come here to see me suffer, and you didn't come looking for me just so you can give up, did you?"

Her head nodded, her mood was slowly warming up now, and all I wanted to see now was that trademark smile she had before. The same one she wore when she scored a victory, whenever she politely introduced herself and especially when she would be on the box art of any Pumpkin Pete's cereal.

...

 _Okay, I tried one bowl. ONE!_

...

 _Didn't taste good._

...

Nonetheless, she didn't deserve to fret. None of them did, the burdens they carried may not have been entirely from me but I didn't need to add on to the list.

"Thank you, Cardin."

"You've done us a great job of looking for your classmate and friend, Ms. Nikos, but while we're also on the topic of team RWBY, I should notify you of the results," included Ozpin.

Man, this should be good. I can imagine how this will make things easier in the future, yeah right. Ms. Goodwitch stepped up to speak finally.

"Before we received word of you and Ms. Nikos coming back, we visited Team RWBY's room in the medical wing. As of now, Yang Xiao-Long will currently be inactive in all classes for an estimated 5 weeks."

You couldn't blame me for whistling in surprise, talk about doing a number on her. Question is, how badly though?

"I could guess but what exactly is her condition from my _handiwork_?"

"Her wounds mostly consist of deep gashes scattered from her knees and face, 2 broken "baby teeth" as she claimed from the back, and a slightly fractured nose and hand."

" _Hmph_ , not too bad then. She'll live, as strong as she is, she can't always absorb all attacks."

"That's true, but we'd also like to remind you that perhaps the mentioning of her parents was a bit much," said Goodwitch, a warning playing out. Yeah, should've been expecting that, just not their exact expressions that were directed at me. Even Pyrrha looked off to the side to avoid my gaze, Ozpin, though, he narrowed his eyebrows to then have a solemn frown.

"Believe me when I tell you that Summer Rose was by far one of the greatest students that I've had the honor of having."

I never doubted Ozpin's beliefs since I've come back, in fact, I took every word that he said to be true. If there was someone I'd believe the most, it'd have to be him. I admit, looking back now after mouthing off about _her,_ I really felt like a massive dick.

"Well, that's another one on the list."

"List? Do tell," he encouraged me to explain.

"The list of bad shit I've done up to this point."

Behind those quirky glasses, he gave me the best of what I could say as a quizzical look. "You cannot always linger on the past, Cardin. What matters is what you do now."

"I know, but I hate to break it to you, _'the past'_ was just a few hours ago. Not to mention, I've bullied, if not ruined, most other people's lives at this school. And, speaking of a few hours ago, I just greatly insulted a deceased huntress who was apparently an angel."

"Insulted, yes," he agreed, "Greatly insulted, not entirely, Cardin."

He's got to be kidding, I just called her a whore, threatened and claimed that her daughter was a failure. _That_ isn't beyond insulting?

"You realize your mistakes, therefore, you don't truly believe her to be a rancid, trouble-making former huntress, do you?" he asked.

"No. No, I don't."

"Then you still have a chance to make things right."

"You expect me to apologize to Rose? Hey look I'm all for it but-"

"She will listen. My friend, I've known her mother, so I give you my word that this will not worsen her views. Despite the past mistakes she's made, she is still her mother's daughter."

There was no use in debating it, I knew better. Regardless, I guess there was going to be more interactions between me and team RWBY. _Great_.

"Today will not be the right time for it, nor tomorrow. Right now, Ms. Rose needs to rest. She's already dealing with her sister's condition, and you've had your own burdens. I will call upon you and Ruby to make peace when the time comes."

"Alright then, I'll be ready. Professor, do you think today's events really needed to end up like this?"

"Truthfully," he took a sip from his mug before swallowing, "Excluding Yang's status, yes. All of you have yet to remember that we do not attend Beacon to learn how to defend ourselves from each other but alongside one another."

He wasn't wrong, in fact, the months being here could've been different. Classes would attend normally, lives could've been easier. And as for me, well, maybe I should've never come. But had things have gone differently, I'd have never met Annie, never saved her, or even gain my powers. Either way, each outcome has its own disadvantages, and with it, someone always suffers.

"Where's Annie?" I asked. As soon as I questioned about her, she walked in with Smokes at her side, the little guy had his eyes set on us. Man, was she ever so glad to see me. For a girl so small for her size, she sure did squeeze the life out of me and Pyrrha.

"I was worried," she said for the 5th time in a row, Pyrrha and I reassured her that we were fine now. It all felt so funny, all of us in one room. Each of them was valuable and trusting, at my side longer than anyone else. Eli, well, he was forced into this. They weren't, at least I hoped not. But something told me otherwise. All of them bearing one similar detail on their faces.

Ozpin and Glynda, well, they felt like... good role models. If I also had to be completely honest, they'd make a typical couple, but that doesn't mean it was terrible in anyway. Annie was like a sister I've never had from before, and with the days we spent, I'm so grateful to have saved her. Smokey wasn't so bad as I made him out to be. Okay, he wasn't bad at all. He was another good guardian for Annie.

And Pyrrha, that was still a puzzle for me. Here I was, _'the great asshole of Beacon Academy'_ , allies with a tournament champion. But it wasn't her status as a champion that I focused solely on, it was her humanity. In the eyes of many ignorant people, she was an icon of victory and nothing else. They expected success, no faults at all. But that's what pissed me off. There was only a few that truly recognized who Nikos was. Most believe she's a celebrity, that she was too good to talk to, too good to consider an actual person.

Too good to have a life, a conscious, a personality that spoke for itself.

That was equally as terrible as if treating her like garbage. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Annie and I saw Pyrrha more than just a forced body capable of honing skills. However, that didn't mean that two other of her teammates hadn't as well, I'll give them that.

But as for Jaune ... he didn't.

Little bastard, I still didn't like him. He had been assigned to a righteous band of individuals that all displayed an impressive number of feats. He couldn't lead properly, he was so neglectful of what responsibility really meant for those he was partnered up with. I know that getting over your grievances is what is considered best, but sometimes waiting for them to vanish wasn't always the best solution. You had to take part or continue warming the bench until the next chance.

Take it or leave it.

And I will never leave the people that I've cherished up to this point. Not now, _and no more._

* * *

The plans for the next week or so had been discussed with everyone in my dorm and having finished doing so Ozpin and Glynda had taken their leave and wished the three of us a good night. Now that I was given a better idea for the future, it was time for two things.

A shower and a plan.

Pyrrha decided she was going to go back to her own dorm after knowing I was alright. Annie and I wished her to be safe and stop by any time. It was the least that I could do after all she's done for me. Now I had to think of my apology, how the people will see me and most importantly, Eli's absence. He had some explaining to do.

I went for a cold shower to help me think. Let's be honest, I already was insulated enough from the hellfire I possessed, so there was no chance I was ever going to catch a cold.

With my towel around my neck, I sat down on the couch, trying to focus on getting through to Eli.

 _'Eli, I know you're in there, we're gonna have a little chat.'_

The bastard wouldn't say a goddamn word, he just kept quiet. Fine, but sooner or later, he was going to answer my questions. It's my mind he's in, even as a spirit, he can't stay silent forever. Mark my words.

Well, until he would have the wind to answer some questions, there wasn't a whole lot to do. I checked the clock to see it was already 8:00 P.M.

"Man, I must've been really wiped out," my voice felt slightly dry, "And I'm parched."

Walking to the fridge, I snatched and cracked open a lemon soda, downing the sucker like it was a race. Empty. Hm, now I was really thirsty. Good thing we have like... One, two, three... Four 12 packs of soda. And you know, with thirst comes hunger. Hm, I am starving. Maybe Annie was too. Maybe we can get some takeout, or some pizza, maybe get some burgers, or maybe even head to Vale and-

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Hm, who could that be?

I walked to the door and checked through the peephole. On second thought, I just lost my appetite.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

The banging was sounding forced and impatient now. God, why me? Just quit being such a puss and just open the door and take care of it. Groaning, I opened the door with a moment's hesitation, facing her with an unamused expression.

"What do you want?"

Clad in a brown robe, black tank top and brown slippers and PJ pants, she scoffed. She too didn't seem to thrilled about showing up either, but that was her problem. Without her sunglasses, she gave me a hard look with those Hershey brown orbs at me with her arms crossed.

Stop copying me, at least I was leaning against the door.

"You and I are going to talk. This childish bullshit between the both of us has already caused enough stress as it is"

"Gee, you think? I practically have an ulcer from all of this still. 11 seconds."

"Like I said, come outside and we'll talk."

So this is what it's about? This was new, but I felt fatigue already centering around my body, although I know I wouldn't die from a heart attack or something. I'd need some more cigarettes, as a matter of fact, they were my painkiller. I had perhaps 1 pack left.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it's not like you're busy with anything," she said in a matter of fact tone. I didn't very much appreciate it, but you try telling that to a 2nd year who apparently knows so much.

"We going for a walk or something?"

"Y'know since the weather is nice and cool finally at this time of night, why not?" she said, shrugging her should as she buried her hands in her pocket

...

"Whatever, let me just put on some pants."

* * *

Throwing on my black muscle-shirt that had the same insignia as my jacket's, my jeans and my black sneakers, I walked outside in silence with the leader of team CFVY. Sure glad I was just in my shirt because she wasn't lying when she claimed the night air was cool. It was perfect, the wind was tame and make my hair dance as it was still a little damp.

We walked a little slower down the main avenue as I took out a cigarette and used my index finger to ignite the end of it. I inhaled, feeling much better. I sat down on one of the benches there and looked at the dark sky, the moon glowing as always. Coco sat down as well on the bench, enjoying the atmosphere as well.

Puffing out my smoke, I stretched my arms out, getting comfortable as I decided to rest my eyes.

"Kinda glad you talked me into coming out tonight, the weather's nice," I confessed. Coco didn't seem to say anything for a few seconds, guess she was enjoying the night as much as I was.

"I'm glad, takes your mind off your troubles, doesn't it?"

"You ain't kidding," I yawned, already feeling comfy in my spot now.

"Well you know you can have more moments like this without having to be tense all the time," she said.

"Yeah, well I'm trying. You gotta remember, you're not the flaming asshole with a mean streak. Rather, you're the fashion queen who probably shoots more bullets than false choices."

"You said it, not me," she took joy in her teasing, "But even though I don't like an asshole like yourself, that doesn't mean you should just quit. I'll admit, when I was offered up the chance to put you in your place, I took it. Do I regret it, well yeah, especially after our punishment."

"Tough for you," I retorted with one eye open and directed at her. "Blame them, no, yeah just blame me. I'd apologize, but it probably wouldn't mean much."

Another inhale of my smoke, couldn't tell if I was talking like that because of the cig or maybe it was me being truthful. Take your pick, either way, I was speaking my mind as casual as I could with everything that's happened.

"You don't really know that, Cardin. But I can't blame you for assuming that, most of us teams have been on edge. And well, yeah, most of the other students see you as the biggest threat, maybe even more than the Grimm."

"Thanks, makes me feel much better, Adel. So much for chatting, or at least it's just bad because it's you."

"Oh, and why's that?" she questioned me with her eyebrows narrowed, Coco managed to still look enticing when she seemed agitated, from what I could tell.

"Do I really have to explain that? It's bad enough I get my ass chewed from a damn blonde devil, a freaking bookworm, a princess who's whinier than me, yes, that's saying something, and a kid..."

Rose was the last one I focused more on, or at least her and Yang together.

"I wouldn't judge her so quickly if I were you, hothead. She was elected team-leader of her group for a reason. I even heard from her friends that she managed to behead a Nevermore. Aside from skills, she also has the benefit of her attitude, aside from your meddling."

"Hey, she pestered me first," I snapped back, irritated.

"The point is," she hastily changed the subject, "It doesn't matter who started what, what does matter is how far we're all going to go to fix this."

I calmed down quickly, I just didn't have it in me to argue anymore today. In fact, I was getting tired. Massaging my temples didn't help much and neither did closing my eyes to not face the struggle.

"Don't remind me, Coco. I'm not happy for saying all that bullshit about her mother. At least she had good parents," I tailed off.

That's when I started to think back to the moments I had with those given birth to me. They were far from good parents, just two people who plowed like desperate and ruthless creatures who didn't give a hang or a care for Faunus. They made me into this but I still went with it for so long. Damn it...

If there was anyone that I had to encounter the most now more than ever, it was the sisters. And Yang, she was all banged up from me. I was just glad that I didn't go into my _form_. I was still new to it, after all, it's only been one time and I couldn't even forget how deceitful the control was. I'd have killed Yang if I-

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my chest shoot out of nowhere, enough pain to make me drop my cigarette and grasp my heart.

Coco caught on real quick.

"Hey, Cardin, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I clenched my eyes, waiting for the discomfort to subside, my breathing unsteady, shallow. It felt like someone actually stabbed me there, adrenaline was pumping in and then... it vanished... _and so was my oxygen_...

"Oh, _god..._ It hurts... Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little..."

Nothing but bullshit came from my mouth, my knees hit the ground and normally any human would feel the pain from the shattering feeling. That was just it, I didn't feel jack shit. Not even the cold, concrete ground as my head crashed down.

Oh fuck, I was getting weak again, my head numbing down until it would reach to my toes. I lost consciousness before hearing Coco's worried shouts rushing out as it echoed out. But the last I could hear was a ruckus of an engine, thundering as it grew closer, but my vision, leaving me...

 _Just like Yang, I had gone out like a light._

* * *

 _Third Person_

As the Demon lay resting on his back, the Biker parked his ride next to the pair with a casual expression. Coco had already been freaked out by the sudden heart attack her former enemy had experienced, so seeing a complete stranger put her on high alert.

"You're not a student, just what are you doing here?" she raised her fists, standing over the boy as interrogated the man. Scratching under his 5 o'clock shadow, the adult continued to walk slowly as to not spook the girl.

"Just a good citizen is all, in fact, I'm here to look after that lightweight who's on the ground," gesturing with his finger to which Coco looked down to the passed out Cardin.

"As if I'd believe that, and from what I can tell, you don't look the part."

Scoffs were common for guys who donned leather apparently, the Biker just brushed it off. "You're right, I should be in my pajamas to _look the part_ ," he emphasized.

"Stay away from him, until you got proof as to who you say you are, you're not touching him," she advised him in a warning tone. With one eyebrow cocked, he wondered how many girlfriends the rookie had.

"Look, I know you're looking after your boyfriend, but trust me, I'm here to make sure he doesn't lose control."

"Hey, this guy ain't my boyfriend!"

"Whatever," he said in a bored voice, "Cardin seems to be having a little bit of trouble with his partner. I'd know, I'm just like him."

Coco was beginning to feel like messaging her friends would be the right thing to do, but she was preoccupied with dealing with the strange man and looking over the Demon.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you-"

"Another friend of his told me, she too seems to be pretty protective of him, maybe she's his actual girlfriend."

"Save it, I could care less as to who it is. I have half a mind to see how casual you'll be when I inform the headmaster."

The man sighed in irritation at the fashion queen's threat, some things apparently never changed for the Riders. Still, he couldn't risk any more delay from seeing what the deal with the young punk was all about. Throwing his hands up in mock defeat, he shook his head.

"Can't really do that, girlie. Riders look out for their kin, and I've wasted enough time waiting to check on the kid. Hey, no hard feelings."

Before Coco could pinpoint where he was getting at, the Biker had swung his palm back and in front of her eyes was a small flicker of a flame before impacting her face. Doing its _magic,_ the girl was stunned before collapsing on the spot next to the other teen.

"Heh, still got it. Course, I'm not Johnny's age, so there wasn't any doubt."

Setting his eyes on the one he's been looking for the entire time, Daniel figured he'd toss the kid on the back of his cycle and head out somewhere hidden so they'd talk in private.

"Alright, kiddo. Time to have a discussion," he lifted Cardin's arm and steadied him on the bike so he wouldn't fall off. Revving up the engine, he sped off towards the same place he'd found him before.

* * *

In the pitch dark realm void of any sign of a pure soul, one individual watched over another as he lay motionless on the hot rock. Normally for anyone, the surface would've burned anyone alive right on the spot. But as for the two, it didn't even affect them. Right now he was waiting for two things to happen, for the boy to wake up and for someone else to meet up with him. He was thankful that he had his host land directly near _her_ spot, otherwise, he would have been doomed without a doubt. The kid might've not been so stupid after all, but his luck was beginning to die if not him as well if he was given another chance.

Taking notice of the boy's stirring, he lightly kicked his side to wake him up.

 _"Hey wake up, kid,"_ he said while grinning, kicking him again for good measure. This time the unconscious teen began to blink as he groaned from even stretching his arm forward. He clutched his arm as the return of physical discomfort reoccurred.

"Argh! God damn it," spoke Cardin, unaware that the man was right in front of him.

 _"Well, rise and shine trooper."_

Discontinuing his previous actions, young Cardin froze as he heard the all too familiar voice. Redirecting his eyes onto who the man was, he noticed the man standing over him. He was in his late thirties with ash black hair that reached his neck, trenchcoat that was black as well, and of course, scarlet-orange eyes. The crazed look on his was in no way foreign, it was always there without a doubt.

"E-Eli?"

 _"Well, who else did you think it was,"_ asked his main source of power. Never would he necessarily expect him to look like this, excluding his presumed villainous smile. But it wasn't what he looked like that made Cardin slightly freak out. It was why could he see him.

"Eli, what's going on, and no fucking slow build up to the explanation, got it?"

 _"Easy there, mack. We're just here so we can meet an old friend of mine and when she gets here, you'll be a happy man afterward."_

"You know, it's funny how I hear that but yet I don't really believe it worth a damn," complained Cardin who felt up his own arm just to confirm it was there, feeling his own face as well.

"Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for helping me cope with me practically dying on the inside," he said while shaking a fist towards the ghost.

" _Quit your bitching, kid. You know how much I have to deal with just so I could make it out alive?"_

"I'd imagine it can't be that fucking hard, I mean aren't you already dead, so whats there to feel inside?"

" _Your mother._ "

"Good, keep the skank, it's people like her that don't make good mothers, let alone decent human beings," he said while crossing his arms, Eli just chuckled darkly as he admired the snappy comeback.

"My, my. Seems as though you two treat each other nice," said a female's voice that wasn't native to Cardin's memory.

She was clad in an odd Native savage like attire. The woman wore a black dress with orange flames decorated all over and a necklace with a shrunken head attached as well. Her hair was raven black that reached past her neck and her eyes were the same color as Cardin's except she had no pupils whatsoever.

"Who are you," gruffly asked Cardin who was rather defensive in this environment. Eli was busy shaking his head, laughing as he placed a hand on Cardin's shoulder while making his way toward the female adult.

 _"Now, Cardin, that ain't the way to greet a lovely woman, you know."_

Holding out her hand, mainly suggesting the back of her hand, the unidentified madam giggled as she felt Eli kiss her hand like a gentleman. The sight made Cardin wonder if they had any business with one another, he'd be right without a doubt.

"So, this a new partner of yours? I actually kind of missed ol' Robbie," spoke the woman. Hearing the previous host's name made Cardin's eye twitch. Due to their growing bond, Eli could feel the anger in Cardin build up from the mentioning.

 _"Calm down, kid,"_ said the ghost as his female accomplice suddenly got the idea there was some sort of stir up, so she let it go for now.

"Hmm, guess something happened then, huh?" she asked.

" _A lot has happened since we've last seen each other, babe. In fact, Ol' Robbie is apparently going for the straight life."_

"Eli, who's this?" asked Cardin, not exactly appreciating the fast pacing rush of questions sprouting up.

 _"Well, let me explain the story to her, all right"_ started Eli as Cardin could only groan as he would have to wait.

* * *

After a brief explanation, Eli's friend managed to understand their situation. This was truly going to fun for all three of them, more than it ever could've been for the previous host. "Well then, seems as it's been rather interesting for you, hasn't it, little guy?" she asked playfully. Oh, how Eli enjoyed that. The same couldn't have been said for Cardin.

"Don't call me little, and no it hasn't. It's just been a royal pain," he barked. The response only built more delight to the madam who giggled in return.

"Look, let's just get names out of the way, kay?" asked Eli.

"Sure thing, hun~," said the mistress as she winked. "I'm Pele, Eli's significant other."

"So it seems, so what? You came here for a booty call or something?" asked Cardin dryly.

Eli rolled his eyes, _"Kid, haven't you been listening to a word I said? She's here to help you. Why else do you think you're not hurting anymore, you pansy?"_

Now that he thought about it, Eli was right. No longer did the pain continue anywhere inside him.

"That's right, not to mention I'm sure there will be a bonus if you play nice. Interested?"

Way to even put more of a tension on the boy. In a way, he can kinda see why Reyes wanted to ditch Eli. Never did he expect a bigger pain in his ass, but here he was, weighing his options for trust. How he could rid the both of them was a thought that could never become a possibility. What choice did he have? Rhetorical question.

"Whatever. I'm listening."

The mistress smirked as similar to her lover.

"Splendid. Now let me fill you in on how this all works. I'll admit, it was rather tricky to complete the deed. Especially when I had to kill your heart."

"What?" Cardin said as he raised his voice in a dreaded surprise. Sure, he shouldn't have been surprised since he's been testing luck so much these days, but still.

 _"Easy kid, just_ listen. _I_ _t was really a walk in the park."_

"Well," he glared at Eli for such a crude take on the procedure,"Explain then, c'mon."

"Okay, how this all started is that you had to make a pact for me to join you and my _Eli_ ," she explained as she snuggled against the satan worshiper, almost making Cardin cringe on the inside.

"Blood pact or some sort've soul pact?" he asked.

"A little bit of both, hun. It won't work even if you accomplished one and not the other."

Cardin sighed aloud as Pele kept addressing the ritual. "Now, of course, we weren't able to gain your.. approval for these gifts since you were sleeping but then again, I've got my methods," she giggled creepily, to which Cardin didn't find at all funny. Gesturing her to continue, she did so.

"Once we completed both deeds, I transported my soul with you both and in return, you have now inherited my powers. Now you're completely immune to, how do you say, natural dangers. Not to mention, you've gained some new powers."

Now, this did peak his interest. "Wait, natural? Elaborate."

"It's a good thing you ask this, Cardin. You see, the world is quite as it really seems. What, with these mindless ghoulish animals running around. Grimm is what they call them these days?" she asked Eli to which he nodded.

"Times back then weren't even so black and white. True evil was around, nowadays it seems as though it's only run over by these silly braindead pests that used to be somewhat... more lively. Now that's no way to rule these lands."

Oh god, how he hated backstories of these kinds of things.

"In fact, way before you were even born, I grew up with just the most wonderful people you could imagine. Satanic worshippers."

Not one of the pleasant ways to be raised by others but he should talk, but at least he wasn't insane...ish.

"Never really grew close with my mother or father, they knew the score. In fact, they couldn't even keep their bloodlust in check and they ended up being six-feet under. It's what you get when you underestimate your foes, even I can know when to wait and act."

Eli scoffed, "Oh please, baby, what's not fun about just murdering your enemies without care."

But Pele had a chuckle herself. "Well for one, it didn't have me killed in such a way by gang members, sweety."

Her lover couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement. Eli was aware of his mishap but having a host do some killing and carnage for him was enough to forget about it.

"Well just hold on there, what kind of powers exactly were you mentioning earlier?" he asked. Pele and Eli looked at each other, his lover nonverbally asking if they should tell him the truth. After nodding his head, Pele shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Cardin, deary, how much do you know about... Gods?"

His eyes narrowing, Cardin crossed his arms, unsatisfied with his answer merely being another question.

"Not a whole lot. No, scratch that, nothing. What's your point?"

"Oh my dear boy, you have a lot to learn..."


	15. Moment of future clarity (Sneak peak)

"So, this is what I'm owed. I tried helping you, man."

With his back to the former driver, all the teen could do was continue taking a drag from the cancer stick in his lips  
whilst gazing upon the night sky. In truth, the moment of reuniting with the one who cursed him wasn't nearly as what he  
had expected.

"I bet you were just so happy knowing you got rid of the paranormal nutbar and placed him on my shoulders. I get it," whispered the strange eye colored boy.

Despite speaking so low, Reyes could hear him ever so clearly. If Winchester were to possibly talk louder, it would almost disrupt the flow of the night. Leaning against the hood of his uncle's car was just very unnerving and so alien, even if it fell into his possession before Cardin's. Nevertheless, he masked his feelings and matched the same expression as the other teen.

"Wasn't like that, Winchester. You got to understand when it comes to family-"

"Save it," remarked the boy, calmly.

"Did you always brood this much before your life turned to shit?"

Blowing smoke with half-lidded eyes, he merely shook his head while answering. "Nope, in fact, I was an asshole who'd laugh for just the hell of it. Personally, I hate both types of myself now."

"Sounds tough. Look, I know you possibly may have grown attached with the car but-"

Fishing out the keys in his jeans, he tossed them behind his back, uncaring if Robbie caught them or not.

"Christine's all yours, take it. Was your's, to begin with."

Reyes had to admit, he wasn't expecting Cardin to fork them over so easily. The chances of it being a good or bad sign were even. Perhaps changes were included during the time spent apart. Closing his palm, he could only sigh somberly.

"Y'know, I think I would prefer you yelling my ears off than just being so... quiet."

 _'The hell's he talking about? The guy barely knows me, what can he pick up that seems off?'_ were the thoughts of Cardin.

"Reyes, you've met me for just two times, I find it hard to believe if you even can even relate to my kind of character."

Taking another drag, he decided to relax, eyes closed, the whole nine yards. With his head resting behind his arms on the damp dew of the grass. Almost felt pretty soft for the earth's carpet.

"Well, suppose you have a point. But, you do know what needs to be done, don't you?"

Silence followed, along with the unresponsive form of the Cardinal. Eyes narrowed, Robbie stepped forward, voice lowered and flat this time around.

"Don't you?"

Leaning forward with the cigarette spat out and onto the ground, the burnt-haired teen held his hand to the nicotine stick and blasted a small gust of fire from his palm.

Watching the small circle of orange, tamed and dancing flames had lit up his features more clearly.

"Reckon I do... Reckon I do."

...

"Just... try and make sure I can get back to Annie and-"

"Your girlfriend in one piece? I'll try, man. I promise."

With a dry chuckle, Cardin turned his head to Reyes.

"She's not my girlfriend."

He was greeted with the former host's open hand before feeling it grip his forehead. Cardin readied himself.

"Whatever man. We both have family waiting for us."

"Hurry it up, you two," came the voice from a good distance away.

The other two riders only watched from afar as one nodded for Reyes to go on. He nodded back before returning his focus on Cardin.

 ** _Nothing personal_**


End file.
